En medio del apocalipsis
by StayStrongRR
Summary: En medio de una misión Skye ve como un hombre es atacado por un caminante y huye. Pasa mucho tiempo sola, buscando a su equipo, hasta que es acogida por un grupo de supervivientes, pero el campamento es atacado y acaban en una prisión muy especial.
1. Prefacio

-Perdone, ¿se encuentra bien?- oí decir a alguien a mi izquierda. Miré hacia donde sus ojos miraban y había un hombre, sucio y tenía pinta de andar perdido.

Poco a poco se dio la vuelta. Me quedé sin respiración.

-¿Qué coño es eso?

Skye, ¿Qué ocurre? escuché la voz de May.

-No sé cómo explicarlo… ¿crees en los zombies?

¿Zombies? dijo Jemma.

El zombie corrió hacía el hombre que le había hablado y le mordió en el cuello. La gente comenzó a gritar y yo hui.


	2. Chapter 1: El reencuentro

**_At first I was afraid, (al principio_** ** _tenía miedo)_**

 ** _I was petrified (estaba paralizada)_**

 ** _Kept thinkin` I could never live without you by my side (no paraba de pensar que no podría vivir sin ti a mi lado)_**

 ** _But then I spent so many nights (Pero luego pasé muchas noches)_**

 ** _Thinkin´ how you did me wrong (recordando todo el daño que me hiciste)_**

 ** _And I grew strong (y me hice más fuerte)_**

 ** _And I learned how to get alone (y aprendí a arreglarmelas sola)_**

-No te olvides de coger antibióticos -me dijo Adam.

-Tranquilo, los buscaré. Y cogeré algunas vitaminas y complementos alimenticios, los niños los necesitarán -le dije.

-¿Crees que... habrán encontrado alguna cura?

-Creo que la estarán buscando.

-Si aún queda alguien capaz de hacerlo.

-Llámame soñadora, pero si estoy luchando es porque todavía creo que hay personas capaces de solucionar todo esto. Date prisa -Cambié de tema -, pronto los bichos esos de ahí afuera se darán cuenta de que hemos venido. Cogeremos todo lo que podamos en diez minutos y quedamos aquí. Si en quince minutos no estamos los dos aquí, el que esté se irá.

Ambos salimos corriendo en direcciones opuestas.

O.o. The walking dead o.o Agents of shield o.o

 ** _And so you´re back, (así que has vuelto)_**

 ** _From outer space (desde el espacio exterior)_**

 ** _I just walked in to find you here (solo entré y te encontré)_**

 ** _With that sad look upon your face (con esa Mirada triste en el rostro)_**

 ** _I should´ve changed that stupid lock (debí haber cambiado esa estúpida cerradura)_**

 ** _I should´ve made you leave your key (debí haberte hecho dejar la llave)_**

 ** _If I had known for just one second (se solo se me hubiera ocurrido por un segundo)_**

 ** _You´d be back to bother me (que ibas a volver a molestarme)_**

-¿Tienes todo?

-Sí, vámonos de aquí. Empieza a oler a muerto y eso no es buena señal.

-¿Cuantas balas tienes? -Me preguntó mientras corríamos hacía el coche.

-Cinco, pero será mejor que no las gastemos, atraeremos a más caminantes.

Nos montamos en el coche y salimos corriendo.

-El próximo viaje a la armería -dije.

-Ya hemos dejado la comisaría pelada.

Bajé la mirada.

-Hay una base del gobierno aquí cerca.

-¿Ha caído?

-No lo sé, supongo que sí. Han caído otras, ¿por qué esa no?

-¿SHIELD?

-Sí, era el HUB. Una de las bases de SHIELD.

-Si era una de las más seguras puede que siga activa.

-No sé qué prefiero.

-Lo que está claro es que necesitamos munición, de donde sea.

-Y que no podemos ir solos, si está invadido necesitaremos ayuda.

-Tú eras de SHIELD, ¿verdad?

-Algo así.

-Cuando llegaste al campamento dijiste que buscabas a tu equipo, pero nunca te fuiste ¿por qué? ¿Perdiste la esperanza?

-No, aun la tengo. Si les conocieras tú también las tendrías.

-Entonces, ¿Porque dejaste de buscar?

-Estaba cansada de ir sola de un lado para otro y... tengo la loca esperanza de que un día, de alguna forma, nos encontremos. ¿Es una locura?

-Sí. Pero mira donde vivimos. Los muertos andan, quiero decir, ¿hay algo más loco que eso?

-¿Y tú? ¿Que eras antes del apocalipsis?

-Camarero. Aún vivía con mis padres, ellos... no lo lograron.

-Lo siento.

-Te ayudare a encontrar a tu familia.

Miré hacia el suelo del coche.

-Gracias.

 ** _Oh, now go (oh, ahora vete)_**

 ** _Walk out the door (Sal por la puerta)_**

 ** _Just turn around now, (solo date la vuelta ahora)_**

 ** _Cause you´re not welcome anymore (porque ya no eres bienvenido)_**

 ** _Weren´t you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_** ** _(Acaso no eras tú el que trató de herirme con un adiós?)_**

 ** _You think I´d crumble, (creiste que me derrumbaría)_**

 ** _You think I´d lay down and die (creíste que me acostaría para morir)_**

 ** _I´m a survivor (What?)_** ** _(Soy una superviviente (¿Qué?))_**

 ** _I´m not gon´give up (What?)_** ** _(No me voy a rendir (¿Qué?))_**

 ** _I´m not gon´stop (What?)_** ** _(No voy a parar (¿Qué?))_**

 ** _I´m gon´ work harder (What?)_** ** _(Voy a trabajar más duro)_**

 **FLASH BACK**

-Hola, ¿hay alguien? ¡Grant! ¡May! ¿Hay alguien?

Cuando llegue al avión en la rampa solo estaba Lola. **(N/A por si alguno no sigue la serie de "Agents of shield" Lola es el nombre que Coulson le da a su coche. Coche que vuela, dispara y hace de todo)**

-¿Coulson? -Llamé mientras subía las escaleras -. Dios Trip, ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? -Él no se giró, ni contesto -. Trip, ¿te encuentras bien? No sabes la locura que hay ahí fuera, ¿han...?- pare de hablar en seco cuando se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban blancos y sus labios morados y en su cuello tenían un mordisco -. ¿Trip?

Él comenzó a andar hacía mí, más rápido de lo que esperaba que un zombie pudiera andar.

Retrocedí sin darle la espalda y cogí mi arma.

-Trip, soy yo, por favor.

Lo último que hice antes de coger a Lola y salir volando, literalmente, de allí fue apretar el gatillo.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

 ** _I´m a survivor (What?)_** ** _(Soy una superviviente (¿Qué?))_**

 ** _I´m gonna make it (What?)_** ** _(Voy a lograrlo (¿Qué?))_**

 ** _I will survive (What?) (Sobreviviré (¿Qué?))_**

 ** _Keep on survivin´ (What?) (Voy a seguir sobreviviendo (¿Qué?))_**

 ** _It took all the strength I had (necesité todas las fuerzas que tenía)_**

 **** ** _Not to fall apart (para no derrumbarme)_**

 ** _Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart (Con mucho esfuerzo seguí intentando reconstruir las piezas de mi corazón roto)_**

-¿Cuál fue el primer caminante que mataste? -Le pregunté a Adam.

-Al que mordió a mis padres ¿y tú?

-A un... a un amigo.

-¿Alguien de ese equipo del que a veces me hablas? ¿Tu familia?

-Sí.

-Lo siento.

-No lo hagas, ese ya no era el - y entonces lo vi, cuatro caminantes rodeando a dos humanos. No podía ser, eran ellos. Adam pasó de largo- ¡Adam, para el coche!

-No sabemos si son más de cuatro, puede haber más entre los árboles- tiré del freno de mano-. ¡Pero ¿Qué haces?!- no le contesté, baje del coche arma en mano-. Vuelve aquí- me dijo en tono autoritario bajando detrás de mí.

-Son cuatro, tengo cinco balas y buena puntería.

-Pero no sabemos cuántos habrá escondidos por el bosque- me repitió y yo le ignoré y una bala atravesó la cabeza de uno de los muertos- ¡Oh, genial!- dijo el sacando su propia arma.

Pronto los otros caminantes cayeron. Corrí hacia ellos y les miré de arriba abajo en busca de mordiscos y arañazos. Ellos estaban en shock, mirándome sorprendidos.

-Estáis bien- dije y les abracé.

-¿Les conoces?- me preguntó Adam.

-Son… son familia. Ella es Jemma, el Leo- me volví a girar hacia ellos-. ¿Qué hacéis solos? ¡Y sin armas! ¿Dónde están el resto? ¿Están vivos?

-¿Podéis hablar en un sitio más seguro?- dijo Adam nervioso.

-Nos hemos quedado sin gasolina- dijo Fitz.

-Venid con nosotros, hay un campamento aquí cerca.

-El resto van a preocuparse.

-Va a anochecer, mañana cuando salga el sol os llevaré con ellos- les dije.

Entramos en el coche en la parte de atrás, yo en medio de los dos y Adam al volante.

-Creíamos que estabas muerta, dejamos a Trip dentro del avión y fuimos a buscarte. Cuando llegamos la gente estaba empezando a despertarse y los que despertaban o intentaban atacarnos o se comían a los que aún no lo habían hecho. No creíamos que escaparas y cuando volvimos al avión estaba invadido y el coche de Coulson no estaba, y Trip… tenía un tiro en la cabeza.

-Fui yo- dije-. Conseguí escapar y fui a buscaros, cuando llegué Trip… ya no era Trip… era un caminante e intentó matarme. En ese momento… pero después me di cuenta de que le había hecho un favor. ¿Dónde estáis viviendo ahora?

-Conseguimos reconquistar el avión y estuvimos en el aire hasta que nos quedamos sin combustible ¿y tú?

-Os estuve buscando, un día Nyzan **(N/A: no sé cómo se escribe, lo siento)** me encontró y me convenció para pasar la noche en el campamento. No me fui.

-¿Quién es Nyzan?

-Ya nadie, le mordieron.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo Adam bajando del coche-. ¡Tenemos visita!

Fitz-Simmons salieron cada uno por una puerta y yo trepando por el asiento del conductor.

-Ella es Jemma- le señale-, y él es Leo- dije-. Se quedarán esta noche.

Jemma me había agarrado fuerte de la mano y no me soltaba.

-¿Son ellos?- me dijo George-, ¿tu familia?

Sonreí y asentí.

-¿Les has hablado de nosotros?- me preguntó Fitz.

-A algunos.

George se paró detenidamente a mirarme y suspiró.

-Entonces acompañadme, os diré donde pasareis la noche- ellos me miraron y yo asentí.

Gracias le dije moviendo los labios a George. Tenía unas ganas aterradoras de echarme a llorar, y era un apoyo para el campamento y no podía permitirme hacerlo delante de todo el mundo. La mayoría nos veían a los que íbamos a la ciudad como símbolo de fortaleza, quienes les mantienen vivos y unidos y a otros era mejor no mostrarles ninguna clase de debilidad.

Prácticamente corrí hacia mi tienda donde me eché a llorar.

"Están vivos" pensé "Dios santo, están vivos" "Están bien, están vivos" me repetí una y otra vez hasta que la tienda se abrió.

Me giré bruscamente y me lancé a abrazarles, Jemma y Leo lloraron conmigo.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunté cuando al fin pude hablar.

-Sí, tranquila, están todos bien. Dios, te buscamos durante meses pero no te encontramos. Pensamos que habías muerto.

-Yo también os busqué, pero cuando decidí quedarme… nunca perdí la esperanza de que un día nos cruzáramos.

Lo hemos pasado fatal pensando que estabas muerta. Ward temía encontrarte como caminante y no ser capaz de pegarte un tiro en la cabeza. Coulson no habló por semanas cuando nos dimos por vencidos y May… ¡May! Se ha negado en rotundo a que recogiéramos tus cosas. Yo he tenido pesadillas y Jemma no entró en el laboratorio en quince días- me dijo Fitz.

-Lo siento, debí seguir buscándoos.

-No, nosotros debimos haber seguido haciéndolo, estábamos tan cerca…

-¿Cómo acabaste quedándote aquí?

-Nyzan me encontró, yo… no era mi mejor día. Él prácticamente me secuestró y me trajo aquí y decidí quedarme. Nyzan evitó que muriera y perecía que… no sé… se sentía algo así como responsable de mí. Él me pidió que me quedara y yo no vi una mejor forma de sobrevivir.

-¿Estabas acorralada?- me preguntó Jemma. Yo sonreí tristemente y pensé entre si mentirle o no, decidí no hacerlo.

-No, no estaba acorralada.

-No lo entiendo.

-Me encontró con una pistola en la boca a punto de apretar el gatillo. Evitó que cogiera el camino fácil.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte?

-A vosotros no erais a los únicos que buscaba. Fui a casa de Miles y le encontré colgado de una viga, con un mordisco en el brazo, una nota que decía que estaba perdido y un caminante con su cara con una cuerda alrededor del cuello, le pegué un tiro en la cabeza. Dos días después encontré a dos de las monjas que habían cuidado de mi cuando era niña, también como caminantes. Lugo fui a la casa de una de las chicas que era como mi hermana en el orfanato, ella tenía una niña pequeña de como unos dos años. Las encontré a las dos, con mordiscos, aún vivas y tumbadas y abrazadas en la cama. Cuide de ellas hasta que llegó la hora, apenas un día después. Cuando despertaron como caminantes hice lo que había que hacer.

No lo soporté, estuve ocho horas con el cuerpo del bebe en mis brazos ¡Yo había estado cuando nació!- Jemma volvía a tener sus ojos lloroso y Fitz intentaba evitar que me diera cuenta de que los suyos también lo estaban-. Perdí la esperanza y solo vi una salida. Ahí es cuando Nyzan me encontró. Estuve dos semanas cabreada con él por evitar que… escapara hasta que un día me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, ya no y comencé a entrenarme para salir ahí fuera.

-¿Cuántos sois?

-Ahora dos, antes éramos tres pero perdimos a Nyzan.

-No pareces afectada por su muerte.

-Fue hace casi seis meses, además, no puedes salir ahí fuera si no eres capaz de acertar la muerte. Le lloramos, por supuesto que lo hicimos, pero nosotros tenemos poca esperanza de vida.

-¿Sueles matar a muchos caminantes?

-A unos cuantos.

-May estará orgullosa de ti. Ellos cada vez que matan a uno aparecen otros cuatro.

-Eso es porque usan la pistola. Es tarde, id a dormir.

-¿Puedo quedarme?- me preguntó Jemma.

-Ahí tenéis dos sacos, usad la colchoneta.

-¿Y tú?

-dudo que hoy pueda dormir, de todas formas he dormido en sitios peores que el suelo.

 ** _And I spent oh so many nights (Y pasé oh tantas noches)_**

 ** _Just feeling sorry for myself (sintiendo lástima de mí misma)_**

 ** _I used to cry (Solía llorar)_**

 ** _But now I hold my head up high (pero ahora voy con la cabeza bien alta)_**

 **O.o. The walking dead o.o Agents of shield o.o**

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada y salí de la tienda para evitar despertar a los científicos.

Miré el reloj, las cinco de la mañana.

-¡Hey! ¡George! Vete a dormir, yo hago la guardia- le dije.

-Pronto tendrás que irte, dime algo ¿piensas volver?

-Voy a intentar traerles conmigo.

-¿Y si no lo logras?

-Es mi familia.

-Entonces espero que consigamos traerle, sino te echaríamos micho de menos.

-Algunos montarían una fiesta- dije viendo a uno de los hombres salir de su tienda-, y yo, no me malinterpretes. Estoy deseando perderles de vista.

-Siempre me he preguntado porque desde que conociste su nombre le tienes atravesado. Entendería que se te hubiese atravesado después de conocerle, a todos se nos atraviesa.

-Seguro que te enteraras si consigo traer a mí familia- él me miro reclamante-. Conozco a su hermano, es familia. Sé lo que Christian le hizo a sus dos hermanos cuando eran niños. Sabes como soy con los que quiero.

-Yo acabaré mi guardia, tú prepara las cosas para el viaje. Adam irá contigo.

-No lo hará. Si decido quedarme no le haré volver solo.

-Y si decides volver serás tú la que volverá sola.

-No lo entiendes George, si no consigo que vuelvan conmigo no volveré.

-Oh, ¿vas a decírselo al resto?

-No, nos iremos antes de que la mayoría despierten. Ya tengo un arma con dos cargadores. Voy a despertarles y nos iremos- me giré para irme.

-Skye- me llamó-, ten cuidado.

-Siempre lo tengo.

 **O.o. The walking dead o.o Agents of shield o.o**

 ** _I´m a survivor (What?)(Soy una superviviente (¿Qué?))_**

 ** _I´m not gon´give up (What?)(No me voy a rendir (¿Qué?))_**

 ** _I´m not gon´stop (What?)(No voy a parar (¿Qué?))_**

 ** _I´m gon´ work harder (What?)(Voy a trabajar más duro)_**

 ** _I´m a survivor (What?)(Soy una superviviente (¿Qué?))_**

 ** _I´m gonna make it (What?)_** ** _(Voy a lograrlo (¿Qué?))_**

 ** _I will survive (What?) (Sobreviviré (¿Qué?))_**

 ** _Keep on survivin´ (What?) (Voy a seguir sobreviviendo (¿Qué?))_**

Adam me paró antes de que subiera al coche.

-¿Me dejas en tierra?- me preguntó. Bajé la vista-. No vas a volver.

-O vuelvo con ellos o no vuelvo.

Adam me abrazó.

-Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a tu familia. Y no dudes ni por un segundo que aquí siempre tendrás un sitio.

-Tengo radio, si no vuelvo estaremos en contacto. Cuida de Nick.

-Suerte, lo haré.

-Tú también cuídate.

Subí al coche y Fitz-Simmons me guiaron hasta el avión.

 ** _Thought I couldn´t breathe without you (creiste que no podría respirar sin tí)_**

 ** _I´m inhalin´ (estoy respirando)_**

 ** _You thought I couldn´t see without you (creiste que no podría ver sin tí)_**

 ** _Perfect vision (veo perfectamente)_**

 ** _You thought I couldn´t last without you (creiste que no podría vivir sin tí)_**

 ** _But I´m lastin´ (pero lo estoy haciendo)_**

O.o. The walking dead o.o Agents of shield o.o

-¿Cómo sabrán que habéis llegado? Está completamente cerrado.

Fitz sacó una pequeña radio de su bolsillo.

-Es de corto alcance- me dijo y la encendió-. Somos nosotros, abridnos, traemos una sorpresa.

La rampa se abrió de repente y por ella bajó un malhumorado Coulson.

-¡Que sea la última vez que salís sin avisar! ¡May y Ward estaban a punto de salir a buscaros! Ya perdimos a…- paró en seco de hablar y me miró-…Skye- dijo como en Shock.

-Les encontré en problemas con unos cuantos caminantes- le dije-. Han pasado la noche conmigo en un lugar seguro. Estoy viviendo en un campamento de refugiados aquí cerca.

Él caminó hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Phil, tengo que respirar- le dije dándole palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la espalda como se hace con un niño para calmarlo.

Se separó de mí y me miró de arriba abajo, comprobando que no estuviera herida.

-Vamos a avisar a May y a Ward.

-No- dije-, entro yo, estaremos más seguros dentro.

Entramos y fui yo la que cerré la rampa.

-¿Ya no hace falta que…?- Ward apareció por la puerta de la parte de arriba del avión. Se me quedó mirando. Sonreí esperando que May no tuviera la misma reacción. Me equivoqué, se colocó al lado de Ward y se me quedó mirando fijamente, sorprendida.

-Esto empieza a ser incomodo- comenté. Ambos volvieron a sus cuerpos y bajaron.

-Estás viva- me dijo Ward abrazándome y elevándome por los aires y cuando me bajó hizo algo que me dejó pasmada, me besó-. Lo siento- dijo separándose de mí.

-No… no pasa nada.

May se acercó y me dio un rápido abrazo.

-Me alegro de verte… viva- me dijo.

Sonreí.

-Gracias, y yo.

-Hay más gente viva- dijo Fitz-. Bastante. Nos llevó a un campamento, no vimos a casi nadie pero había muchas tiendas de campaña.

-Sí, somos bastantes teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

-¿Cuántos?- dijo May.

-Veinte, y si venís vosotros veinticinco- ofrecí-. Venid, por favor. Hay más posibilidades de sobrevivir en grandes grupos que en pequeños. Me sorprende gratamente que no hayáis tenido bajas en tanto tiempo siendo solo cinco personas por muy bien entrenados que estéis algunos. He visto grupos militares enteros caer, armados hasta los diente y con apoyo aéreo. Si venís conmigo todos tendremos más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-Nos las apañamos bien- dijo May.

-Encerrados en un avión. ¿Habéis visto la que hay ahí fuera? ¿Habéis ido a la ciudad? Estoy por apostar que no. Tenéis un pequeño huerto y unas gallinas. ¡Por favor! Hasta tenéis un lago al lado del avión en el que estoy segura de que hay peces. Pero esta tranquilidad no durara siempre. Esos bichos se están quedando sin comida en la ciudad y están empezando a invadir los bosques. ¿Cuánto creéis que tardará un grupo en llegar hasta aquí?

-¿Tú has ido a la ciudad?- me preguntó Coulson.

-Ayer venía de ella cuando les encontré.

-¿¡Estás loca!?- me gritó Ward-. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir allí?! ¡Podrían haberte matado!

-Necesitamos medicinas, ropa, pastillas potabilizadoras de agua, desinfectantes. Necesitamos cosas de la ciudad.

-¿Y tenías que ir tú?

-¡Es mi trabajo! Cada uno tenemos nuestra labor y la mía es ir a la ciudad.

-¿La tuya es morir?

-¡La mía es mantener al campamento a salvo! ¡Nyzan me entrenó para eso!

-¡Él no lo hizo, lo hice yo!

-¡No!- respiré hondo-. Tú me enseñaste a luchar contra personas vivas, Grant. Y créeme, saber lo que tú me enseñaste me ayudó. Pero luchar contra humanos no es lo mismo que luchar contra esas cosas.

-Lo he notado- me dijo-. Ese tal Nyzan, ¿es un buen tío?

-Era genial.

-¿Era?

-Se sacrificó por… porque yo lograra volver a casa. Un día cogimos todas las provisiones que pudimos y salimos corriendo hacia el coche con por lo menos treinta caminantes pisándonos los talones. Entramos en el coche pero este no arrancaba. Cuando logre que arrancara esos hijos de puta se habían subido hasta encima del coche. Salí a toda velocidad de allí.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Que un par de ellos se habían agarrado bien. Di un par de volantazos a ver si caían pero no lo logré. Él… el muy idiota sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla para llamar su atención, y lo logró, tanto que le mordieron. Sí, los caminantes cayeron, pero el también. Me hizo prometerle que no pararía y le dejé allí, deseando que la caída le hubiese matado y que no se le estuvieran comiendo vivo. Le prometí que cuidaría de su familia por él, ¿sabéis?

-¿Y lo has hecho?- me preguntó Coulson.

-No muy bien, pero siguen vivos.

-¿No muy bien?

-Quiero decir, el que me acompaña a la ciudad es su hermano, así que… Si hiciera bien mi trabajo cumpliendo mi promesa no saldría del campamento. Venid conmigo, por favor, encerrarse en un avión y aislarse de lo que pasa alrededor no es la solución. Os diré lo que hay, somos dieciocho adultos, dos niños, pronto seremos veintiuno porque hay una que está embarazada. Grant y no te voy a mentir para que vengas, tu hermano está allí, el mayor. Pero es lo que hay.

-¿Christian está vivo?

-Sí- dije con cara de fastidio-. De momento.

-¿De momento?

-No es muy querido, y se mete en bastantes peleas, y a veces con quien no debe, y no sé si esto te sentará bien o mal, pero si una manada nos ataca ninguno de nosotros vamos a dar una mierda por él. No sería la primera vez.

-¿Y ha sobrevivido?

-Nyzan decía que toda vida humana, por muy gilipollas que fuese, debía ser salvada. El idiota lo protegía. Nunca se lo agradeció, ni siquiera pareció entristecerse cuando murió. Llegué, lo conté y el me miró con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios. Ni siquiera acusadora, solo triunfal. Luego me puse a pensar y creo que solo intentaba provocarme, buscar pelea, conmigo o con Adam, nunca lo llegué a tener claro. Puede que a ambos o simplemente intentaba que le maten.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero decir, si no quieres morir ¿Por qué intentas liarte a golpes con alguien que va las veinticuatro horas del día armado? Adam y yo dormimos con una pistola cargada en la almohada.

-Nunca fue muy listo, eso no quiere decir que quiera matarse, créeme.

-Si vais a venir conmigo tenéis que decírmelo ya.

Grant se puso frente a mí.

-Yo me voy contigo.

-Y nosotros- dijo Fitz cogiendo la mano de Jemma.

-Está bien- dijo Coulson y May asintió.

 ** _You thought that I would die without you (creiste que moriría sin tí)_**

 ** _But I´m livin´ (pero estoy viviendo)_**

 ** _Thought that I would fail without you (creiste que fracasaría sin tí)_**

 ** _But I´m on top (pero estoy en la cima)_**

 ** _Thought it would be over by now (creiste que estaría acabada en este momento)_**

 ** _But it won´t stop (pero soy imparable)_**

O.o. The walking dead o.o Agents of shield o.o

Yo iba conduciendo el coche de delante y May me seguía detrás. Llevábamos provisiones de alimento, medicinas y armamento.

En mi coche íbamos Grant, Coulson y yo y en el detrás May y Fitz-Simmons.

Cuando llegamos aparcamos y salimos del coche.

-¿Para esto gastas gasolina?- me acusó Christian apoyado en un árbol-. ¿Pata traer al flojucho de mi hermano y sus amigos?

-Nadie te ha preguntado- le contesté. Grant ni siquiera le había mirado.

-Me sigue pareciendo un gasto inútil de gasolina.

-Hablas como si fueses tú el que va a por ella. Mientras sea yo la que se juega el cuello yendo a por la gasolina tú no vas a tener ni voz ni voto en lo que se haga con ella. Y ahora o ayudas o te largas-. Él no contestó, solo se fue-. Si por lo menos ayudase en algo…- murmuré de mal humor.

Pronto llegaron Adam, George y Nick, el sobrino de nueve años de Adam e hijo de Nyzan, para ayudar.

-¿Quiénes son?- me preguntó Nick al Segundo viaje.

-Mi familia- le contesté.

-¿Nosotros no éramos tu familia?- sonreí, deje las cosas en el suelo y me arrodillé a su altura.

-Nick, que yo les haya encontrado no quiere decir que tú dejes de ser mi familia. No quiere decir que yo haya dejado de quererte o que tú hayas dejado de poder contar conmigo ¿vale?

-¿No vas a irte como mamá y papá?- bajé la vista. Tenía tantos muertos ara ser tan pequeño.

-Tus padres no querían irse, les obligaron a hacerlo y se fueron para protegerte, a ti y a todos nosotros. Ellos te querían muchísimo Nick y eso no cambiará por muy lejos que se vallan.

-¿Están en el cielo?

-Sí, están en el cielo- dije no muy segura de que ese lugar existiese.

 ** _Thought that I would self-destruct (creiste que me autodestruiría)_**

 ** _But I´m still here (pero sigo aquí)_**

 ** _Even in my years to come (incluso en los años que me vienen)_**

 ** _I´m still gon´ be here (voy a seguir aquí)_**

O.o. The walking dead o.o Agents of shield o.o

-Hoy damos la bienvenida a cinco nuevos miembros.

-Dicho así parece una secta- bromee.

George me sonrió y continuó.

-Son algo así como la familia de Skye, les daremos una tienda y mañana veremos que hacemos. Han traído comida, medicinas y armas. Se llaman Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz, Grant Ward, Melinda May y Phil Coulson.

-Ward ¿tienes alguna relación con la seta ahí plantada?- le preguntó Adam señalando a Christian.

-Es mi hermano- le contestó.

-No insultes a las setas- le susurré a Adam-, ellas por lo menos nos alimentan, el solo estorba.

 ** _Keep on survivin´ (What?) (Voy a seguir sobreviviendo (¿Qué?))_**

 ** _Oh no, not I (oh no, no yo)_**

 ** _I will survive! (¡Voy a sobrevivir!)_**

 ** _Oh, as long as I know how to love (oh, mientras sepa como amar)_**

 ** _Iknow I´ll stay alive (sé que seguiré viva)_**

 ** _I´ve got all my life to live (tengo toda una vida por vivir)_**

 ** _And I´ve got all my love to give (y tengo todo mi amor para dar)_**

 ** _And I´ll survive (Y sobreviviré)_**

 ** _I will survive!_** ** _(¡Sobreviviré!)_**


	3. Chapter 2: El HUB

_I´_ _ **m an angel with a shotgun (soy un ángel con una escopeta)**_

 ** _Shotgun (escopeta)_**

 ** _An angel with a shotgun (un ángel con una escopeta)_**

 ** _Shotgun (escopeta)_**

-¿Crees que alguno de ellos valdría para venir a la ciudad?- me preguntó Adam mientras corríamos por el bosque, entrenando.

-Un par de ellos. Pero habría que enseñarles, son increíblemente buenos pero dudo que sepan cómo enfrentarse correctamente a los caminantes.

-¿Quiénes?

-Grant y May.

-Que son…

-El hermano del idiota y la mujer oriental.

-¡Ah! ¿La mujer no es algo mayor?

-¿Cuánto le hechas?

-¿Treinta y muchos?

-¿Eso es algo mayor?- pregunté incrédula.

-Para esto sí.

¿Cuántos años se cree que tiene él? pensé.

-Los cuarenta ya no los cumple y está en mejor forma que tú, y mejor entrenada que tú y yo juntos.

-Y el chico, ¿no será como su hermano?

-Grant ha tenido sus más y sus menos, pero eso es el pasado y está perdonado. Ahora es un buen tipo. Teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que ha pasado ha salido increíblemente bien. Si te preocupa que sea como su hermano, confía en mí, a Christian le lanzaría contra un caminante si es necesario, por Grant me dejaría coger.

-Eso es porque estas enamorada de él- me dijo.

-¡¿De dónde te has sacado eso?!

-Me hablaste de un chico y solo hace falta ver cómo le miras para saber que ese chico es él. Tranquila, sabía que lo que tú y yo teníamos no iba a durar para siempre, volveremos a ser solo amigos. Ni siquiera voy a pedirte el de despedida, sé que las cosas cambiaron nada más le viste.

-Me besó- le dije ignorando su comentario sobre las despedidas.

-¿Qué?

-Nada más verle me besó, luego se apartó y se quedó pasmado con cara de "¿Qué he hecho?".

Paramos de correr cerca del campamento para que nos diera tiempo a acabar la conversación.

-¿Crees que se arrepiente?- me preguntó.

-¿De besarme? No lo sé, tampoco le he dado una gran importancia, ni siquiera se lo devolví, me quede pasmada.

-En los tiempos que corren no hay tiempo que perder, eres una mujer fuerte, decidida y extrovertida. Da el primer paso.

O.o. The walking dead o.o Agents of shield o.o

 ** _Get our your guns, battle's begun (sacad las armas, la batalla a empezado)_**

 ** _Are you a saint or a sinner?_** ** _(¿Eres un santo o un pecador?)_**

 **** ** _If love_** ** _is_** **** ** _a fight, then I_** ** _shall_** **** ** _die (si el amor es una pelea, entonces moriré)_**

 ** _With my heart on a_** ** _trigger_** **** ** _(con mi corazón en el gatillo)_**

-¿Alguna preferencia?- les dijo George cuando nos reunimos para dar tareas-. ¿Qué erais antes de todo esto?

-Agente de campo- dijo Coulson.

-¿Y eso es…?

-Se manejar armas y se defenderme.

George me miró.

-¿Valdría para ir a la ciudad?

-Más que de sobra, pero mejor que se quede protegiendo el campamento. Si se viene a la ciudad seríamos demasiados.

-¿Defender el campamento?- me preguntó Coulson.

-Sí, te encargarías de vigilar que no hubiera caminantes cerca y de acabar con ellos cuando los haya. También podrías venir a la ciudad si es necesario. Hasta ahora el único que protegía el campamento era George, pero él no está en condiciones de venir a la ciudad.

-Estoy muy mayor para andar corriendo por la ciudad- le dijo George-. Si ella cree que puedes ser bueno en esto y tú estás de acuerdo, lo serás.

-No hay problema.

-Y tú, ¿Qué esas?- le preguntó a May.

-Especialista- contestó-. Algo así como un agente de campo pero mucho más entrenado.

-Ciudad- le dije a George-. Y Grant también.

Les miramos y ambos asintieron.

-Bien, pues solo quedáis vosotros, hijos- les dijo a Fitz-Simmons.

-Yo era bioquímica y el ingeniero- dijo Jemma.

-Jemma puede ir a la enfermería, tiene experiencia curando heridas y Fitz puede ayudar con los coches, bueno, más bien le pueden ayudar a él. Aunque esto es subjetivo, cuando hay algo que hacer de lo tuyo lo haces, pero cuando no, en general, siempre estas ayudando en otra actividad.

Todos paramos de hablar cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió. Por ella entraron Christian y Darry.

-Que par se han ido a juntar- le susurré a Adam.

-¿Sí?- les preguntó George.

-Queríamos pedir armas, vamos al bosque a cazar.

-No- contesté-. Si de repente os ha dado la vena de ayudar poneos a lavar ropa o a recolectar.

-vamos a cazar-dijo Darry.

-Pues aprended a hacerlo con palos y piedras, no vamos a daros un arma- le contesté.

-¡Hasta la embarazada lleva un arma!- se quejó Christian.

-Para defenderse- le contesté.

-¿Nosotros no tenemos derecho a defendernos?

-Claro que sí. Eso no es un derecho, es un instinto. A lo que no tenéis derecho es a llevar armas, ese lo perdisteis.

-Siempre te quejas de que no ayudamos y cuando venimos con la intención de hacerlo tú no nos dejas.

-Claro que os dejo, pero con cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con armas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me fio de ti, y menos armado.

-Qué asco me tienes- se quejó.

-No es cuantificable, y no te hagas la víctima, estoy segura de que es mutuo. Tú te has hecho tu propia cama Christian, túmbate sobre ella.

-¿Cómo sobre la que se tumbó Nyzan?

-No se te ocurra hablar de mi hermano- dijo Adam mientras yo le sujetaba antes de que se lanzase sobre él.

-¿Por qué no vas a hacer guardia?- le susurré a Adam. Él asintió y golpeando a Christian al salir se fue-. Di que sí, Christian, tu haz amigos. ¿Sabes qué?

-Skye…- me dijo George.

-No, tiene que saberlo. Nyzan era el único que daba una mierda por mantenerte con vida, y cuando nos ataque la próxima horda de caminantes, que lo harán, estarás solo. Nadie va a arriesgarse por salvarte. Te espera una muerte lenta, y dolorosa. Todos te oiremos gritar, pero sería malgastar una bala matarte cuando eso ocurra. Yo que tú empezaría a intentar arreglar las cosas. Conmigo no vas a arreglarlo y con Adam menos, pero a lo mejor con alguien cuela. Es un consejo.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Y además sordo- susurré-. Si fuese una amenaza ya hubiese pasado, no hace falta que venga una horda, solo llevarte a la ciudad. No, no lo es, es un hecho. Que tú seas un asesino no implica que yo lo sea.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Grant.

-¿Se lo cuentas tú?- le pregunté a Christian, este no abrió la boca-. ¿No? Bien. Hace unos meses Adam y yo llevamos a un grupo a la ciudad. Éramos nosotros dos con cuatro más. Yo fui con uno de ellos y Adam con otro. Quedaba dos, a Adam se le ocurrió que podían ir Christian y Laura por su cuenta, al fin y al cabo la zona no parecía estar muy invadida y los dos tenían buena puntería. Les mandamos a la zona con menos caminantes y nos separamos.

-¿Es normal que vallan grupos?- me preguntó Jemma.

-No, no es lo habitual. Adam y yo nos cabreamos bastante cuando nos hicieron llevarles. Cuando estábamos separados los caminantes empezaron a salir por todas partes. Adam y yo les hicimos volver a todos a los coches. Ellos no volvían, así que les dimos a nuestros compañeros las llaves del coche y salimos en su busca. Cuando les encontramos les seguía una horda de caminantes, y aquí el valiente, sin darse cuenta de que estábamos allí… le vimos disparar a Laura en la pierna para que los caminantes la atraparan y él pudiera huir. **(N/A: os suena de algo?)**

-Tenía que elegir entre mi vida o la suya y ella perdió. De todas formas tenías que haber sido tú, fuiste la que te negaste a ir conmigo.

Sonreí.

-Si hubiera sido yo hubiéramos caído los dos. No te hubiera dejado dejarme allí. Si yo me quedaba hubiera conseguido entretenerte el tiempo suficiente para que nos hubieran cogido a los dos. Ahora largo.

-No me iré sin el arma, ya lo he dicho.

Saqué mi propia arma, quite el seguro y le apunté con ella.

-Largo- repetí.

-Hace unos cinco minutos creo haberte escuchado decir que no eras una asesina.

\- Y no lo soy, pero tampoco soy un ángel. Puedo volarte una mano, un pie, una rodilla, ninguna de esas cosas te matarían.

-Recuerdo cuando llegaste. Eras un estorbo llorón y mírate ahora, dispuesta a dispararme. ¿No decías que gastar una bala en mi era malgastarla?-dijo el antes de irse.

-¡Qué asco le tengo! ¡¿Por qué no nació tonto, ciego, sordo, manco y mudo?!

-Mi hermano a la larga suele despertar eso en la gente.

-Lo suyo no fue a la larga- dijo George-. No le ha tragado desde el primer momento.

De repente escuchamos un grito a lo lejos, agudo, como de niño. Contuve la respiración.

-Nick- susurré y salí corriendo a toda prisa. Vi a Adam bajar de un salto del coche en el que estaba subido, escopeta en mano. Corrimos hacia donde venía el grito. Algunos nos siguieron.

Vimos al niño correr hacia nosotros, seguido por tres caminantes.

Adam, May y yo disparamos. Los tres cayeron.

-¡¿No les has visto llegar?!- le grité a Adam.

-¿¡Crees que si les hubiera visto llegar hubiera dejado que pase esto?!

Cogí a Nick y poniéndome de cuclillas frente a él comencé a buscar arañazos y mordiscos. Vi un arañazo.

-¿Qué es esto?- le dije al niño cogiendo su mano y observando el arañazo de la palma-. Nick, esto es importante, ¿han sido ellos?- el niño no contestó-. ¡Nick! ¡Contéstame! – le dije algo histérica y el niño comenzó a llorar.

-No, me caí- dijo entre hipos-. Lo siento, no te enfades.

La adrenalina bajó de repente y comencé a llorar yo también. Tiré de él hacia mí y le cogí en brazos, abrazándole todo lo fuerte que podía sin hacerle daño.

-No estoy enfadada contigo, no sabes el susto que me has dado.

-Algo va mal- dijo Adam-. A veces aparecen solitarios, ¿pero tres juntos?

-Se están quedando sin comida en la ciudad- dije ya más tranquila-. Van a empezar a invadir los bosques.

-Ya hay síntomas- dijo Adam.

-¿De qué?- preguntó Fitz.

-De que va a atacarnos otra horda. Ya hemos acabado con cinco solitarios y ahora un grupo de tres, no tardarán en venir. Hay que organizarse- contesté.

-Y vosotros necesitáis clases exprés de cómo acabar con esas cosas- dijo Adam.

-Por lo menos el noventa por ciento del trabajo ya está hecho- dije-. Ya están entrenados.

O.o. The walking dead o.o Agents of shield o.o

 ** _They_** **_say before you start a war (dicen que antes de empezar una guerra)_**

 ** _You better know what you´re fighting for (será major que sepas por que estás luchando)_**

 ** _Well baby, you are all that I adore (Bueno cariño, eres todo lo que adoro)_**

 ** _If love is what you need a soldier I will be (Si es amor lo que necesitas sere un soldado)_**

Nick había caído dormido en mis brazos en el camino de vuelta. Le deje con George, no me fiaba de dejarle solo en su tienda con una amenaza de ataque.

Estábamos sentados en unos troncos, Adam y yo, frente a May y Ward.

-Bien, ronda de preguntas- dijo Adam-. Situación; estáis en la ciudad, os han acorralado un grupo de unos veinte caminantes, tenéis dos opciones: encerraros en una habitación o enfrentaros a ellos. Tenéis un arma, un cargador de repuesto y un cuchillo ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Ward?

-Salir pegado tiros.

-¿May?

-Lo mismo.

-Estáis los dos muertos- les dije-. Recordad que estáis en la ciudad, si os ponéis a pegar tiros atraeríais a más caminantes. Veinte podrían convertirse en cincuenta, o cien. La clave es no hacerse notar. Yo me encerraría en la habitación, pondría una barricada en la puerta que permitiera que entrase la cabeza del caminante. Mancharía con mi sangre cerca de la abertura…

-¿Qué sentido tiene eso? ¿No podrías simplemente huir por la ventana?- me interrumpió Ward.

-Un bajo o un primer piso… quizás, y depende de lo que tengas cerca de la ventana- dijo Adam.

-¿Para que la sangre?- me preguntó May.

-Intentarán alcanzarla y tú tendrás la oportunidad de clavarles el cuchillo. Así tendrás una posibilidad de sobrevivir. No evitamos pegar tiros solo por ahorrar munición, solo disparamos si no nos queda otra.

-Entonces… antes…- dijo Ward.

-Sí, no debimos haber disparado, fue un error.

-Por eso solemos separarnos en la ciudad- dijo Adam.

-Solemos ser capaces de hacer lo correcto cuando no hay gente que nos importa implicada. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que le cogieran. Sigamos- dije intentando evitar el tema.

-Os han mordido en un brazo o una pierna ¿Qué hacéis?

-Si estas solo, nada- le dije a Adam-. Esperar a morirte o usar una bala.

-Reformulo la pregunta; si estas con alguien y le han mordido en una extremidad, ¿Qué haces?

-Está infectado- dijo May-, lo mejor es impedir que se transforme.

-La infección por todo el cuerpo no es instantánea, se va expandiendo.

-Si es un sitio donde puedas cortar… hazlo- dejo Adam.

-Pero si alguno cae y no hay forma de salvarle, nunca dejamos que se transforme. Pero nunca arriesgues tu vida para impedirlo.

-Llega una manada de caminantes aquí, al campamento, ¿Qué hacéis?- preguntó Adam.

-Intentar mantener a salvo a la gente y no perder el campamento- dijo Grant.

-Cuando volvamos al campamento veréis que están preparando los coches y metiendo provisiones en ellos- dije-. Hasta ahora hemos conseguido no perder el campamento, pero eso nos ha costado vidas. Cuando los caminantes lleguen todos los que no saben apañárselas entraran en los coches. Si las cosas se ponen demasiado feas arrancaran y se irán. Los siguientes en irse serán los que son capaces de defenderse pero no es su función. Luego Coulson y George y por último nosotros. El punto de reunión es un "atasco" en una autopista cercana, no hay más de cinco coches.

-¿Siempre habéis estado en este campamento?- preguntó May.

-No, pero llevamos tiempo aquí- le contestó Adam-. Me voy a ayudar al campamento, Skye os contará la historia si queréis escucharla- y se fue.

-¿Perdió a alguien?- me peguntó Ward.

-Todas perdimos a alguien, cayeron muchos ese día. Yo aún no había ido a la cuidad. Todos los que vamos pasamos por nuestra etapa de proteger el campamento, lo único que con vosotros ni hay tiempo ni necesitáis pasarla. Bueno, el caso es que llegaron por todas partes y perdimos a muchos, ya está. Volvamos, iremos en busca de munición.

-En la ciudad hay comisarias- dijo Grant.

-Ya las hemos saqueado.

-Cogimos todo lo que había en el avión- dijo May.

-Y el HUB, ¿cayo?- pregunté.

-Está invadido por caminantes.

-¿Pero quedan armas, munición?

-Supongo que si- me contestó Grant.

-Pues tendremos que arriesgarnos.

-El HUB está lejos. ¿Y si llega la manada mientras estamos fuera?- dijo Grant.

-¿Y si llega y no tenemos munición suficiente para repelerla?- le contesté-. Hay que asumir riesgos.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- dijo May.

-Lo antes posible.

O.o. The walking dead o.o Agents of shield o.o

 ** _I´m an angel with a shotgun (Soy un ángel con una escopeta)_**

 ** _Fighting ´till the wars won (peleando hasta que la lucha este ganada)_**

 ** _I don´t care if heaven won´t take me back (no me importa si el cielo no me deja volver)_**

 ** _I´ll throw away my faith babe (me desharé de mi fe, cariño)_**

 ** _Just to keep you safe (solo por mantenerte a salvo)_**

 ** _Don´t you know you´re everything I have?_** ** _(¿No sabes que eres lo único que tengo?)_**

 ** _And I… wanna live, not just survive, tonight (Y yo… quiero vivir no solo sobrevivir, esta noche)_**

-Intentaremos volver pronto- le dije a George y a Coulson.

-¿Seguro que no queréis que vaya?- Me preguntó Coulson.

-Cuida de Nick y Fitz-Simmons, ¿vale?- le dije-. Si viene la horda asegúrate de que salen con vida de aquí. Ni se os ocurra enfrentaros a los caminantes si llegan- les dije a los dos-. Coged a las personas y largaos, a la mierda el campamento, podremos conseguir otro trozo de bosque. Esperadnos un par de días en la carretera y si no hemos vuelto dadnos por muertos. No sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar allí. George…

-Te lo prometo- me dijo-. Pero tú me tienes que prometer una cosa a cambio.

-¿Una lata de chocolate?- le pregunté burlona.

-Que volverás entera.

-Lo haré. Siempre vuelvo entera- me subí al asiento del conductor y saqué la cabeza por la ventana-. Pero eso sí, como no vuelva y se te ocurra poner una tumba bacía con mi nombre me presentaré en tus sueños en forma de caminante en plan Freddy Krueger- volvía a meter la cabeza en el coche y arranqué.

-¿Freddy Krueger?- me preguntó Adam con una ceja alzada.

-Freddy Krueger- asentí-. ¿Sabéis el plan?

-Es un plan suicida- dijo Grant.

-¿Se te ocurre unos mejor?- le preguntó Adam.

-No- admitió-. Lo malo es que nuestro plan es demasiado simple.

-Entrar, coger lo que podamos y salir. Me gustan los planes sencillos- dije.

O.o. The walking dead o.o Agents of shield o.o

 __ ** _Sometimes to win, you ´ve got to sin (a veces para ganar, tienes que pecar)_**

 ** _Don´t mean I´m not a believer (no significa que no sea creyente)_**

 ** _And major Tom, will sing along (y el mayor Tom, cantara a lo largo)_**

 ** _Yeah the still say I´m a dreamer (si, sigue diciendo que soy un soñador)_**

-¿Cuántos habrá? – pregunté mientras observábamos en HUB desde lejos.

-¿Solo fuera?... unos treinta por lo menos- comentó Adam.

-¿Tienes las bengalas?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Atraerles hacia aquí. Encenderemos fuego y lanzaremos unas bengalas, eso nos abrirá algo de camino. Vendrán por el bosque, así que iremos por la carretera con el coche para ahorrar tiempo.

-Buscaré algo para encender el fuego- dijo May.

-Te ayudo- dijo Ward y ambos se adentraron en el bosque.

-¿Qué?- pregunté al sentir la mirada de Adam sobre mi nuca.

-Eso, lo del fuego.

-¿Si?

-Te lo enseñó mi hermano, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Él y tú… nacisteis para este mundo.

-Nadie nació para este mundo.

-Vosotros sí. No tienes miedo a enfrentarte a los caminantes, y él tampoco lo tenía. Tienes un plan mejor que el que les has contado ¿verdad?

-Cogeremos un par de caminantes y nos mancharemos con su sangre, caminaremos entre ellos. Cuando lleguemos a la armería cerraremos la puerta y nos cargaremos lo que haya dentro. Cogeremos lo que necesitemos y volveremos a salir entre ellos.

-Parece un buen plan ¿podrán con ello?- dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia el bosque por donde habían entrado May y Ward.

-Solo esa pregunta me hace recordar que no les conoces- sonreí-. Claro que podrán con ello- él sonrió un poco apenado y bajó la cabeza-. Eh, saldrá bien- dije malinterpretando su acción, hasta que me di cuenta del verdadero motivo-. No te fías de ellos- afirmé.

-No es eso, es que no les conozco.

-Tampoco me conocías a mí.

-Y tampoco me fiaba de ti al principio.

-¿Ahora lo haces?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que sí!

-Pues créeme cuando te digo que son buenas personas, confía en mí, yo si les conozco.

-La gente cambia, y más en este mundo. Hace años que no les ves.

-Lo sé, todo el mundo cambia. Yo he cambiado, a ti no te conocía antes del apocalipsis, pero estoy segura de que lo has hecho. Todos hemos cambiado, pero solo por eso no puedes dejar de confiar en la gente sin que antes te hayan dado un motivo para desconfiar.

-Con esto bastará- dijo Ward saliendo de entre los árboles con May al lado, ambos cargados con ramas-. ¿Y ahora?

-Busquemos un par de caminantes.

-¿Para qué?

-No os va a gustar.

O.o. The walking dead o.o Agents of shield o.o

 ** _They say before you start a war (dicen que antes de empezar una guerra)_**

 ** _You better know what you´re fighting for (será major que sepas porque estás luchando)_**

 ** _Well baby, you are all that I adore (Bueno cariño, eres todo lo que adoro)_**

 ** _If love is what you need a soldier I will be (Si es amor lo que necesitas sere un soldado)_**

El plan estaba yendo bien, caminamos por los pasillos del HUB entre ellos como uno más. Llegamos a la armería y cerramos la puerta.

En el interior de la armería había unos doce caminantes. Cuando cerramos la puerta el ruido hizo que se fijaran en nosotros.

Sacamos los cuchillos y nos pusimos de forma que cubrimos todos los ángulos. Grant impidió que un caminante mordiera a Adam y nos deshicimos del resto de los caminantes.

-Tened cuidado, hay algunos que ganan inteligencia y se hacen los muerto- dijo Adam, yo sonreí y puse los ojos en blanco.

Comenzamos a llenar las bolsas y las mochilas con todo lo que pillamos.

-Intentad no hacer ruido- dije antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado.

Volvimos a salir entre ellos, cuando llegamos al coche y May arrancó, Adam se puso eufórico.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Somos los mejores! ¡SÍ! ¡Somos los mejores!- comenzó a decir dando saltitos ansiosos en su asiento y moviendo los brazos de forma dramática.

May, Ward y yo nos le quedamos mirando. May durante apenas unas décimas de segundo, ya que estaba al volante.

No pude evitarlo, me reí a carcajadas y pronto Ward se me unió mientras May sonreía y Adam seguía saltando en su asiento.

 ** _I´m an angel with a shotgun (Soy un ángel con una escopeta)_**

 ** _Fighting ´till the wars won (peleando hasta que la lucha este ganada)_**

 ** _I don´t care if heaven won´t take me back (no me importa si el cielo no me deja volver)_**

 ** _I´ll throw away my faith babe (me desharé de mi fe, cariño)_**

 ** _Just to keep you safe (solo por mantenerte a salvo)_**

 ** _Don´t you know you´re everything I have?_** ** _(¿No sabes que eres lo único que tengo?)_**

 ** _And I… wanna live, not just survive, tonight (Y yo… quiero vivir no solo sobrevivir, esta noche)_**


	4. Chapter 3: Las tres preguntas

**_I always needed time on my own (siempre necesité tiempo para mí)_**

 ** _I never thought I´d need you there when I cry (nunca creí que te necesitase cuando lloro)_**

 ** _And the days feel like years when I´m alone (y los días parecen años cuando estoy sola)_**

 ** _And the bed where you lie is made up on your side (y la cama donde duermes está hecha por tu lado)_**

La sonrisa se me esfumó de mis labios cuando llegamos al campamento. Lo único que se oía eran gritos y gruñidos.

Saqué mi arma y salí cómo una bala de coche, incluso antes de que frenará.

Comencé a disparar a la cabeza de todo aquello que estaba muerto. Vi a Coulson y a George encima de un par de coches, disparando. Parecían estar bien.

Miré en el interior de los coches, no encontré ni a Jemma, ni a Fitz, ni a Nick.

-¡Nick!- grité -. ¡Jemma! ¡Leo!

-¡Nick! -Oí gritar a Adam.

Respiré hondo, tenía que pensar en todos, era nuestro deber. Di un par de golpes al capo del primer coche.

-Salid- dije.

Coulson me miró desde el coche en el que él y George tendrían que huir. Sabía que no iba a irse, no sin antes encontrar a Jemma y a Fitz.

-George, vete -le dijo Coulson.

-Tú no me das órdenes - le contesto este desesperado.

-George ¡largo! -Le gritamos Adam y yo a la vez.

George bajó del coche en el que estaba subido y se marchó en él.

-¡Fitz! -Gritó - ¡Simmons!

Les buscamos durante más de diez minutos, incluso llegue a buscarles entre los cadáveres.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -May fue la primera en atreverse a decirlo-. No creo que les encontremos.

Me trague las lágrimas y asentí.

-Vámonos.

Nos subimos al coche y fuimos al punto de reunión. Nadie habló por el camino.

Todos habían bajado de los coches y nos esperaban.

-¿Y Nick? -Preguntó George nada más vernos. Ni Adam ni yo dijimos nada, la verdad es que nadie lo hizo, el silencio hablaba por si solo -. Chicos yo...

-No lo digas -le corte-. No te atrevas a decir que lo sientes.

-Pero es que de verdad lo siento.

-¿Dónde estabas?-dije -¿¡Donde estabais los dos?! Le deje a vuestro cargo, ¡te pedí que cuidaras de Fitz-Simmons! -Dije girándome hacía Coulson -, ¡os pedí que mantuvieseis a Nick a salvo!

-Skye, cálmate- me dijo May.

-¿¡Que me calme?! Están muertos May ¡Muertos! ¡Los tres! Solo les pedí una Cosa: que se asegurarán de que estaban en los coches.

-Al fin ese crio dejará de ser un estorbo -escuche decir a Christian. Apreté los puños con fuerza y avance hacia él. Le derrumbe de un puñetazo, la rabia me cegaba y lo veía todo rojo.

Pronto alguien me cogió por detrás y me separó de él. Adam me giró y me apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien -me dijo acariciando mi pelo y rompí a llorar.

-Nada saldrá bien -lloré contra su pecho -. Nada.

-Ya verás como todo se arregla -me dijo Adam.

-Nada se va a arreglar, vamos a morir en un mundo de muertos.

-Creí que creías en una cura.

-Y yo creí que no me escuchabas cuando decía gilipolleces.

O.O the Walking Dead o.o Agents of shield o.o

 ** _When you walk away I count the steps that you take (cuando te alejas cuento los pasos que das)_**

 ** _Do you see how much I need you right now?_** ** _(¿No ves lo mucho que te necesito ahora mismo?)_**

 ** _When you´re gone (cuando te vas)_**

 ** _The pieces of my heart are missing you (los pedazos de mi corazón te echan de menos)_**

 ** _When you´re gone (cuando te vas)_**

 ** _The face I came to know is missing too (el rostro que conocí también te extraña)_**

 ** _When you´re gone (cuando te vas)_**

 ** _The words I need to hear (las palabras que necesito oir)_**

 ** _To always get me thought the day and make it OK (que siempre necesito oir para pasar el día y hacerlo mejor son)_**

 ** _I miss you (te echo de menos)_**

Esa noche dormimos en los coches. Yo me desperté apoyada en el pecho de Adam sin tener muy claro cuando me había dormido. Salí del coche y vi a George.

-¿Cuántos somos?

-Algunos se han ido durante la noche. En realidad la mayoría lo han hecho. Creen que tendrán más suerte por su cuenta y han ido en busca de sus familias.

-¿Mi culpa? -Pregunté.

-No, todos lo entendimos.

-¿Quiénes se han quedado?

-Tus amigos, Megan, Stefan, Christian y yo.

-Siento haber estallado contra vosotros ayer. Ni Coulson ni tú tenéis la culpa.

-Eres humana, en ese momento necesitabas un culpable.

-Y hay culpables George, pero no sois vosotros, son los caminantes.

-Le has dejado una bonita cara a Christian.

-Me alegro -dije.

-Si tú misma creyeras eso...

-Si lo creo.

-No eres una persona violenta.

Le miré con una ceja alzada.

-Me paso la vida matando caminantes -le dije.

-Porque no te queda otra -dijo este antes de irse.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí y me giré alterada, esperando ver a un caminante, pero sólo era Coulson.

Corrí hacía él y le abrace, el me devolvió el abrazo, fuerte.

-Lo siento -le dije -. No fue tu culpa, hiciste lo correcto. ¿Estáis todos despiertos?, hay que moverse.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Crees que vendrán caminantes?

-No lo sé.

-No hay gasolina -dijo Stefan.

-Pues tendremos que ir a pie- dije -. May, Ward y Megan, coged las armas. Coulson, George y Christian, la comida.

-¿Quién te ha nombrado líder? -Preguntó un hinchado y amoratado Christian.

-Yo- dijo George.

-Y yo -dijo Adam.

-Y yo -dijeron May, Coulson y Ward a la vez.

-Yo también -dijo Megan.

-Sin dudarlo -dijo Stefan. No dije nada, solo les miré sorprendida-. ¿Y nosotros?- dijo- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Vigilaremos que no vengan caminantes y ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

-Bien- dijo Adam.

Todos nos pusimos a trabajar

 ** _I´ve never felt this way before (nunca me he sentido así antes)_**

 ** _Everything that I do reminds me of you (todo lo que hago me recuerda a tí)_**

 ** _And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor (y la ropa que dejaste está tirade por el suelo)_**

 ** _And they smell just like you (y huelen como tú)_**

 ** _I love the things that you do (amo las cosas que haces)_**

o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o

-Siguiendo la carretera, más adelante, hay una prisión- dijo Megan.

-Lo sabemos- dije-, pero está infestada.

-¿El pueblo?

-Podríamos intentarlo, pero las ciudades y los pueblos es donde más caminantes hay- dijo Adam.

-Caminaremos por la carretera y por las noches acamparemos en el bosque- dije.

Cuándo anocheció apenas habíamos avanzado siete kilómetros.

-Acamparemos ya- dije.

Nos encaminamos hacía el bosque y comenzamos a andar un poco entre los árboles. Decidimos no montar el campamento muy lejos de la carretera.

-Podemos…- dijo Adam silbando y señalando a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Qué?- dijo Megan algo confundida, por suerte yo sí le había entendido.

-Sí- dije-. Busca cuerda- me giré hacia Ward-, Grant ¿me ayudas?- a penas habíamos hablado a solas desde… bueno, creo que todavía no habíamos hablado a solas. Él me evitaba y yo no tenía tiempo para perseguirle.

-Iba a…

-Grant- le interrumpí-, por favor.

-¿A qué?- me preguntó derrotado.

-Vamos, te lo explico por el camino. No hay tiempo que perder.

Él me siguió por el bosque, de cerca.

-¿Y bien?- me preguntó.

-Vamos a buscar cualquier cosa que haga ruido- dije-, lo colgaremos de las cuerdas y…

-Sí, lo sé- me interrumpió.

-Sé que lo sabes- confesé-, solo intentaba alargar la conversación- él sintió con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué me evitas?

-No lo hago.

-Si lo haces. ¿Es por lo del beso?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Es por el beso- afirmé esta vez.

-Fue un… acto reflejo- me dijo.

-¿Sueles tener ese tipo de "actos reflejos"?- le pregunté dolida.

-No- admitió. Llegamos a la carretera y comenzamos a quitar la carrocería rota de algunos coches.

-¿Te arrepientes?- le pregunté.

Respiró hondo, dejó las cosas en el suelo, se plantó delante de mí y me cogió por los hombros.

-De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberlo hecho antes- cogió mi cara entre sus manos y me besó. Yo me sorprendí tanto que todas las piezas metálicas que llevaba en brazos cayeron al suelo montando escándalo. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y profundicé el beso.

Me separé de él cuando oí los gruñidos, ambos sacamos nuestros cuchillos y nos colocamos espalda con espalda. Eran muchos, estábamos perdidos.

Luchábamos como podíamos pero cada vez teníamos más alrededor y ya a penas podíamos ocuparnos de todos.

Me sorprendió ver una flecha clavarse en el cráneo de uno de ellos y de repente éramos tres más luchando contra los caminantes **(N/A: ¿A que no os imagináis quienes pueden ser?)**

Pronto todos los caminantes cayeron. Miré a los tres hombres que nos habían salvado. Uno iba con barba y el pelo algo largo; otro iba con una ballesta en la mano y recogía sus flechas de los cráneos de los caminantes, también con el pelo algo largo y barba; el otro era asiático, algo más cuidado de sí mismo, afeitado y con el pelo más corto.

 ** _When you walk away I count the steps that you take (cuando te alejas cuento los pasos que das)_**

 ** _Do you see how much I need you right now?_** ** _(¿No ves lo mucho que te necesito ahora mismo?)_**

 ** _When you´re gone (cuando te vas)_**

 ** _The pieces of my heart are missing you (los pedazos de mi corazón te echan de menos)_**

 ** _When you´re gone (cuando te vas)_**

 ** _The face I came to know is missing too (el rostro que conocí también te extraña)_**

 ** _When you´re gone (cuando te vas)_**

 ** _The words I need to hear (las palabras que necesito oir)_**

 ** _To always get me thought the day and make it OK (que siempre necesito oir para pasar el día y hacerlo major son)_**

 ** _I miss you (te echo de menos)_**

-Hola- nos dijo uno de ellos guardando su arma y pidiendo a sus dos acompañantes que hicieran lo mismo. Guardé mi cuchillo y Ward me imitó-. Mi nombre es Rick- me tendió la mano.

Adelanté un par de pasos y se la estreché.

-Skye- le dije.

-Tenemos un campamento aquí cerca- me informó- ¿Os gustaría venir?

-No estamos solos, tenemos a gente esperando en el bosque.

También hay sitio para ellos.

-¿Dónde estáis?- pregunté.

-En una cárcel de aquí cerca.

-Estaba infestada- le dije.

-La limpiamos- dijo él hombre de la ballesta recuperando su última flecha.

-¿Cuántos sois?- dije sorprendida.

-Unos cuantos ¿y vosotros?

No sabía si podía fiarme de él, mi instinto me decía que sí, pero no podía arriesgarme.

-Unos cuantos- contesté.

-Podéis venir, con nosotros, todos. Estaréis a salvo y tendréis comida y agua, solo tengo que haceros tres preguntas.

-Dispara.

-¿A cuántos caminantes has matado?

-He perdido la cuenta.

-¿A cuántas personas has matado?

-A cuatro- Ward me miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

-Dos de ellas intentaban matarme.

-¿Y las otras?

-Una me lo pidió, y la otra quería matar a algunas personas que me importan.

 ** _We were made for each other (estamos hechos el uno para el otro)_**

 ** _Out here forever (aquí para siempre)_**

 ** _I know we were, yeah (sé que lo estaremos, sí)_**

 ** _All I ever wanted was for you to know (todo lo que siempre quise es que supieras)_**

 ** _Every thing I´d do, I´d give my heart and soul (es que en todo lo que hago doy mi corazón y mi alma)_**

 ** _I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here (apenas puedo respirar, necesito sentirte aquí)_**

 ** _With me, yeah (conmigo, sí)_**


	5. Chapter 4: La prision

**_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors (Respiras hondo y caminas a traves de las puertas)_**

 ** _It´s the morning of your very first day (es la mañana de tu primer día)_**

 ** _You say hi to your friends you ain´t seen in a while (dices hola a los amigos que no has visto por un tiempo)_**

 ** _Try and stay out every body´s way (lo intentas y permaneces fuera del camino de todo el mundo)_**

Los hombres accedieron a llevarnos con ellos, éramos muchos y ellos solamente tenían un coche por lo que nos llevaron en dos grupos.

En el primer grupo habían ido solamente Adam, May y Megan.

En el segundo grupo únicamente vino Rick, aunque con un coche más grande, así que nos llevó al resto.

-Eres la... líder del grupo ¿no? -me pregunto Rick intentando romper el hielo.

-Eso parece -dije.

-Yo soy el líder del mío, o lo era, ahora hay un consejo. Supongo que como líder de tu grupo deberíamos incluirte. Entiende que no sea inmediatamente, aun no se si eres de fiar.

-Yo tampoco se si tu lo eres. Protegeré a mi familia, me da igual si muero en el intento.

-Me parece bien.

-Me alegro.

Una vez llegamos a la prisión bajamos del coche e inspeccione el lugar. Vallas altas, un huerto, armas, torres de vigilancia, lo habían montado bien. Había gente mirando a lo lejos, les observé.

-No pude ser -susurre.

Abriendo la valla se encontraban Jemma y Fitz y justo detrás de ellos Adam con Nick en brazos. El niño forcejeo con el hasta que Adam le bajó.

Nick comenzó a correr hacia mi mientras que yo era incapaz de correr, me temblaban las primeras. Cuando llegó hasta mi caí de rodillas y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Jemma y Fitz se acercaban caminando mientras nos miraban con ternura.

Primero saludaron a Coulson y Ward. Cogí a Nick en brazos y me acerque a ellos para abrazarles.

-¿Que paso? -Les pregunté.

Estábamos cuidando de Nick cuando esas cosas llegaron y el empezó a correr hacia el bosque -dijo Fitz -, le seguimos pero cuando le alcanzamos ya era más seguro seguir corriendo que intentar volver a los coches.

-El nos encontró -dijo Nick señalando al hombre de la ballesta.

Bajé a Nick y le deje con el resto. Me acerque al hombre de la ballesta. El me miró pero volvió a lo suyo.

-Hola -dije -, soy Skye.

-Daryl -me contestó.

-Quería darte las gracias.

-De nada -dijo el mientras se levantaban, cogía su ballesta y comenzaba a andar hacía la prisión.

Me dejó ahí plantada, viéndolo irse.

-No es muy sociable con los que no conoce -me dijo Rick poniéndose a mi lado.

-Nick me ha dicho que el los encontró -le dije con una sonrisa amigable -. Me da igual lo sociable que sea, le debo una.

-¿Es tu hijo? Nick.

-Algo así, conocí a sus padres poco después de que todo esto empezara y ahora ya no están, así que... quiero a ese niño como si fuera mío. Entre su tío y yo nos ocupamos de que tenga la mejor infancia posible en este mundo.

-¿Su tío?

-Adam, es la única familia de sangre que le queda.

-De acuerdo- se giró hacia el resto- ¡Venid conmigo para que podáis presentaros!- dijo alzando la voz para que todos lo oyeran.

Avancé hacia la prisión a la par de Rick y el resto nos siguió. Mi sorpresa se hizo notoria, había más gente de la que esperaba.

Entramos en la prisión y algunos nos siguieron.

-Les encontramos en la carretera- dijo Rick al grupo de personas que se situaban a nuestro alrededor- hice las preguntas a su líder y decidí traerlos, al resto se las haremos enseguida pero... Skye ¿Por qué no nos presentas?

Fui señalando y nombrando a todos los miembros del grupo.

-Bien, nosotros somos el consejo que lleva todo esto- dijo Rick y empezó a nombrarlos-. Me temo que tendremos que empezar con las preguntas.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo antes?- le pedí.

-Dime.

-A solas- el asintió y entramos en una de las celdas.

-¿Y bien?

-Te agradecería que tu pregunta añadiera un "desde que empezó todo esto" al final.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque algunas personas de ahí afuera trabajaban para el gobierno y tenían que ocuparse de objetivos.

-¿Eran sicarios?

-Tú eras poli ¿nunca mataste a nadie en acto de servicio? No eran sicarios, solo agentes. Eran objetivos de riesgo.

-¿Tú?

-Yo te fui sincera, solo he matado a cuatro personas en toda mi vida, eso no quiere decir que todas fueran cuando los muertos se levantaban. Una no lo fue, pero no fui agente por mucho tiempo, ellos sí.

-Está bien.

Ambos salimos de la celda y yo volví junto a mi grupo y el junto al suyo.

Miré a Coulson y a George con la súplica silenciosa de que uno de los dos se presentará voluntario para ser el primero.

-Pregunten- dijo George.

Rick le miró y asintió.

-Desde que empezaron a levantarse los muertos -dijo dándome una fugaz mirada, yo asentí con agradecimiento mientras su grupo le miraba extrañado -¿A cuántos caminantes has matado?

-Todos aquellos que se acercaban al campamento.

-¿Cuántas personas has matado?

-¡A ninguna!

-¿Por qué?

-Pienso que ahora más que nunca los vivos deben seguir vivos.

Se giró hacía Coulson.

-No llevo la cuenta de los caminantes que he matado, pueden ser un par de centenares, no lo sé. No he matado a ningún humano desde que todo esto empezó. Ninguno me ha dado un buen motivo para hacerlo.

Se giró hacia Adam.

-Yo voy a la ciudad, si me parase a contar los caminantes que me cargo me volvería loco. Y no, no he matado a nadie y creo que si hay que tener un motivo para no hacerlo es que las cosas sí que están empezando a irse de las manos.

El asintió y se giró hacia May, quien me miró y yo asentí, animándole a responder.

-Muchos, nadie y porque sí.

Se giró hacia Ward.

-Básicamente lo mismo- contesto.

-¿Tú?- dijo señalando a Megan.

-Hace tiempo que por suerte no he tenido la necesidad de matar a ningún caminante y jamás he matado a alguien vivo.

Estefan dijo algo similar.

-¿Y tú? -Le preguntó a Christian.

-No he contado los muertos que he rematado, he matado a una persona desde que todo esto empezó y el porqué es que no me quedó otra opción.

-¿Que no te quedó otra opción? -Dijo Adam indignado.

-Sí que tenías otra opción, la que hubiéramos cogido cualquier otro. Rick, todo grupo tiene su oveja negra, él es la nuestra.

-Lo entiendo ¿qué ocurrió?

-Disparó a una compañera para que los caminantes se la comieran y el pudiera salir corriendo.

Ellos se miraron unos a otros, diciéndose algo con la mirada que no puede descifrar.

-Mira, te voy a ser sincero -dijo Adam -. Es un capullo que no aporta nada más que problemas. Es un idiota, apareció con un par de guardaespaldas cuando formamos el campamento, es un lastre. Supongo que será nuestra carga por sobrevivir, pero hay que llevarla.

 ** _It´s your freshman year (es tu primer año)_**

 ** _And you gonna be here for the next four years in this town (y vas a estar en esta ciudad los próximos cuatro años)_**

 ** _Hoping one of those seniors boys will wink at you and say (esperando que uno de los chicos de último curso te guiñe un ojo y te diga)_**

 ** _"_** ** _You know I haven´t see you around before" ("Sabes, no te he visto antes por aquí")_**

Llevaron a mi grupo a uno de los pabellones y yo me quede con Rick, Glenn, Hersel y Daryl.

Adam ofreció quedarse conmigo pero yo le pedí que fuera con Nick, por lo que fue Grant quien se quedó.

-El hombre este... Christian, ¿será una amenaza?

-Si -dijo Grant.

-No -dije yo a su vez, ellos nos miraron entre preocupados, confundidos y divertidos será una amenaza si sabe lo que le conviene. Si empieza a serlo me encargaré de él. Le haré irse aunque sea con los pies por delante.

-Y yo te ayudare- dijo Grant -. No le dejéis acercarse a los niños, les tratará colmo a criados y si no le obedecen les golpeara.

-A Nick tiene prohibido acercarse y le advertiré con el resto de los niños, En su día le amenace con pegarle un tiro en la cabeza si se acercaba a él, y sabe que con Nick no bromeo. Puedo ampliar la lista de protegidos.

-Mis hijos están aquí -me dijo Rick.

-Le mataré si la toca -le dijo Grant, Rick le miró y asintió.

-Sabes manejarte con culminantes -me dijo Daryl -lo he visto. ¿Te vienes la próxima vez que salgamos por provisiones?

-Adam y yo éramos los que solíamos ir en nuestro campamento. Claro, Adam también vendrá -él y Rick asintió.

-Voy a buscarme una cama -dijo Grant levantándose para irse.

Me quedé sola pero no por mucho tiempo. El chico asiático llamado Glenn se sentó a mi lado.

-Que locura, eh -me dijo, yo sonreí.

-Sí, que locura.

-¿No vas a dormir?

-No te ofendas pero prefiero quedarme vigilando.

-No te fías.

-No os conozco, vosotros nos habéis hecho tres preguntas y fingís fiaros de nosotros. Pero tus estas aquí, vigilándome. Rick puede ver a la perfección las celdas en las que duermen Adam Fitz-Simmons y Christian desde la suya y Daryl en las que duermen el resto. No nos habéis quitado las armas pero vosotros no os despegáis de las vuestras.

Glenn sonrió.

-No sé te escapa nada.

-Eso intento. No tienes porque créeme pero no somos un grupo violento.

-Pues uno de vosotros tiene la cara morada.

-Sí, eso fui yo. Nick... no estaba -No hizo falta que le dijera que creía que estaba muerto-. Él… dijo que así ya no estorbaría más y yo me descontrolé. No suelo ser así, suelo evitar las peleas.

-Nosotros tampoco somos un grupo violento- me dijo-. No vamos a degollarte mientras duermes, ni a ti ni a ninguno de los tuyos. Ve a dormir, estas que te caes. Ven, te llevaré a tu celda.

 ** _Cause when you´re fifteen (porque cuando tienes quince)_**

 ** _And somebody tells you they love you (y alguien te dice que te quire)_**

 ** _You´re gonna believe them (vas a creerles)_**

 ** _And when you´re fifteen feeling like there´s nothing to figure out (y cuando tienes quince sientes que ya no hay nada que no sepas)_**

 ** _Count to ten, take it in, this is life before you know you´re gonna be (cuenta hasta diez, aceptalo, esta es la vida antes de que sepas lo que vas a ser)_**

 ** _Fifteen (quince)_**

Me habían puesto en la misma celda que a May, ella en la litera de abajo, yo en la de arriba.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos me quede boca arriba, mirando el techo.

-¿Te fías?- me preguntó May. Yo no me asuste, a pesar de que creía que estaba sola en la celda.

-Una parte de mi sí, la otra no. Mi instinto me dice que son de fiar pero la experiencia me dice que a veces mi instinto no es de fiar con la gente en la que confío- me quede pensando en la frase que acababa de soltar- ¿me sigues?

-Sí.

-¿Tú te fías?

-Tú eres la que nos guías.

-Pero… ¿te fías?

-No me fío de la gente a la que no conozco- me contestó-, y lo sabes. Tampoco me fiaba de ti.

-Y tenías razón, ¿recuerdas esa pulsera que SHIELD me regaló?

-Pero me fie de Ward.

-Estoy segura de que estudiaste su ficha a fondo y que parecía de fiar, y ahora lo es. ¿Sigues vigilándole?

-Dejé de hacerlo cuando dejó de tener con quien traicionarnos.

-¿Crees que deberíamos intentarlo? Quedarnos.

-Pienso que hay que temer más a los vivos que a los muertos.

-¿Puedo contar contigo?

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Hoy nos quedaremos y les vigilaremos, buscaremos. Si no encontramos nada nos quedamos.

-¿Vas a decírselo al resto?

-No, no parece que a simple vista haya algo raro y parecen entusiasmados con la idea.

 ** _You sit in the class next to a red head named Abigail (te sientas en clase junto a una pelirroja llamada Abigail)_**

 ** _And son enough you´re best friends (y en seguida sois las mejores amigas)_**

 ** _Laughing at the other girls who think they´re so cool (riendoos de las otras chicas que se creen que son tan guays)_**

 ** _We´ll be out of here as soon as we can (nos iremos de aquí tan rápido como podamos)_**


	6. Chapter 5: Provisiones

**_Laidies all across the world (chicas de todo el mundo)_**

 ** _Listen up we´re lookin for recruits (escuchad, estamos buscando reclutas)_**

 ** _If you´re with me (si estás conmigo)_**

 ** _Let me see your hands stand up and salute (dejame ver tus manos en alto y Saluda)_**

Cuando salí de la celda me sorprendí aún más que ayer en la noche cuando llegué, había mucha más gente de la que esperaba. Sentía varios pares de ojos sobre mí, vigilándome.

Localicé a mi gente, estaban bien. Desayunando. May se colocó a mi lado.

-Esta noche te cuento lo que descubra.

-Hecho. Bajemos a desayunar.

-¿Estas segura?

-Todo está hecho en el mismo sitio y todos están comiendo de ello- ella asintió dándome la razón y me acompañó.

Desayunamos juntas y calladas, no necesitábamos hablar, ella nunca había sedo una mujer de muchas palabras y yo había cambiado mucho en los últimos años.

Rick se sentó a mi lado y me observó por unos segundos, analizándome.

-¿Querías algo?- le pregunté.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Depende, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Dijiste que Adam y tú solíais ir a la ciudad.

-Así es.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo pero… todo el mundo está ocupado ahora y mi hija necesita alimentarse- dijo mirando a una bebe que estaba en los brazos de una chica rubia.

Respiré profundamente.

-¿Toma papilla o aun toma leche en polvo?

-Lo que halla.

Asentí y me levanté.

-Intentaré volver antes de mediodía- dije mirando a May y esta asintió.

-Nadie sale solo- me dijo Rick-, por eso te lo he pedido.

-¿Con quién iré?

-Con Daryl.

-Que divertido- dije con ironía-. Mejor me llevo a Adam.

-Daryl sabe dónde ir, tardareis menos- Y puede vigilarme pensé.

-Está bien, dile que quedamos en la verja. Voy por mi mochila.

-Voy a decírselo.

La mujer de pelo corto me tendió una mochila con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…

-Carol.

-Gracias Carol.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Dispara.

-Cuida su espalda.

-Salvó a Nick y a Fitz-Simmons y aun no me ha dado motivos para desconfiar de él. Pensaba hacerlo.

-Él también lo hará, estoy segura.

-¿Sabes dónde está Nick?

-Con Carl, están compartiendo celda.

-Lo sé, se llevan bien.

-Eso parece, están allí- dijo señalando una de las celdas.

-Gracias.

Me encaminé mochila en mano hacia la celda y vi a los dos chicos con un comic entre ellos, sonreí. Cuando Nick me vio vino corriendo a abrazarme.

-¡Mira! ¡Comics!- me dijo entusiasmado enseñándome la novela gráfica.

-Ya lo veo- le tendí una sonrisa a Carl-. Nick, cariño, voy a salir volveré a mediodía, si tienes algún problema busca a Adam- me giré hacia Carl-. Cuídale por mí ¿vale?

-Tranquila, lo haré- me contestó el chico asintiendo con una sonrisa amable.

Comencé mi camino hacía las verjas donde ya me esperaba Daryl apoyado en un coche.

-¿Ya?- me preguntó y yo asentí. Nos subimos al coche y abrieron las verjas. Él, que iba al volante, arrancó.

-Les encontraste tú ¿cierto?- le pregunté, él me miró interrogante-. A Nick y Fitz-Simmons- el asintió-. ¿Cómo fue?

-Había salido a cazar- me dijo-. Escuche voces y me acerqué. Me encontré con un niño llorando y a dos postadolescentes intentando calmarle para que no hiciera tanto ruido. Lo único que ese crio hacía era llamarte.

Bajé la vista.

-Gracias, de verdad. Estoy en deuda contigo.

-No me debes una mierda, solo… no dejes que le pase nada.

-Creí que ya no quedaban personas como tú.

-¿Cómo yo?

-Buenas, y menos hombres.

-No me conoces ¿Por qué menos hombres?- me preguntó curioso.

-No lo sé. Hasta la fecha todos los humanos que me han atacado han sido hombres. Desde que todo comenzó, quiero decir.

-La gente se pierde.

-O sale a la luz lo que en verdad es ¿Cuántos caminantes has matado?- le pregunté, el me miró con una ceja alzada- ¿Qué? Vosotros me lo preguntasteis a mí ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo te lo pregunte a ti?

-No lo sé, tengo la sensación de que si los cuento me volveré loco. He matado a alguna que otra persona pero si no te importa prefiero no recordar el número y lo hice porque intentaban dañar a mi familia.

-Conozco la sensación.

-Llegamos- me dijo parando el coche junto a un supermercado-, estate alerta.

Bajamos del coche y entramos en el edificio juntos, le seguí hasta la sección de bebes.

 ** _Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps (coge tus tacones mortals, tus zapatillas, bombas)_**

 ** _Or lance up your boots representing all the women (o ponte tus botas representando a todas las mujeres)_**

 ** _Salute, salute (Saluda Saluda)_**

-Yo iré a por papilla, tú coge la leche- me dijo mientras señalaba uno de los pasillos. Asentí y nos separamos.

Comencé a mirar las etiquetas de los frascos frente a mí. Abrí la mochila y metí leche en polvo, pañales y un biberón.

De repente oí un gran estruendo y cerré la mochila poniéndomela rápidamente al hombro. Comencé a correr por el pasillo central mirando en los pasillos laterales y le vi. Daryl se encontraba en el suelo, con un caminante encima y unos treinta más acercándose. Su ballesta había salido disparada hasta llegar más o menos a mis pies.

Apunté al cadáver con mi arma y le disparé, me agache para coger su ballesta.

-¡Vamos!- le dije. Él se levantó y salió corriendo sin molestarse a coger su ballesta cuando se la tendí, solo puso su mano e mi espalda y me empujó fuera de la tienda. Nos subimos a toda velocidad al coche y arrancó mientras los muertos salían de la tienda siguiéndonos.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo golpeando violentamente el volante-. Hay que buscar otra tienda, no he conseguido nada.

-Yo he cogido leche, pañales y un biberón.

-No es suficiente.

-La farmacia- le sugerí.

-¿Tú crees?

-Y de paso podemos coger medicinas… las que queden.

Paramos en la farmacia, esta vez sin sobresaltos y volvimos a la prisión.

 ** _Laidies all across the world (chicas de todo el mundo)_**

 ** _Listen up we´re lookin for recruits (escuchad, estamos buscando reclutas)_**

 ** _If you´re with me (si estás conmigo)_**

 ** _Let me see your hands stand up and salute (dejame ver tus manos en alto y Saluda)_**

-Skye- me dijo antes de que abriera la puerta del coche para salir, me giré hacia él-. Gracias, por salvarme el culo- y con eso se bajó. Yo bajé después de él.

Rick, Grant, Adam, May, Glenn y Maggie nos esperaban. Nos acercamos a una mesa y comencé a sacar cosas.

-Papilla- dije poniendo cinco frascos sobre la mesa-, pañales- saque la bolsa y la coloqué junto a las papillas-, un biberón, leche, aspirinas, paracetamol, ibuprofeno, esto que no tengo idea de lo que es- saqué todo lo que llevaba.

-Son antibióticos y antigripales- nos dijo Jemma.

-han venido los reyes- me sonrió Rick, y luego de giró a Daryl.

-A sido ella- le dijo este-, tuvimos problemas en el supermercado y ella propuso la farmacia y lleno la mochila.

-Lo llevaré a la cocina y prepararé un biberón- dije cogiendo las papillas y la leche junto con el biberón y salí de allí. Saque el biberón de su envoltorio y metí la tetina en agua caliente para que se desinfectara mientras hacia la mezcla, volviendo a meter ya la mezcla preparada en el interior del biberón en el agua para que se calentara.

Carol entró en la cocina con la niña en brazos y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo va la leche?- me preguntó.

-Casi- saqué el biberón y me eché unas gotas en la mano para comprobar su temperatura. Estaba bien, le tendí el biberón.

-¿Por qué no se lo das tú?- dijo poniendo a la niña en mis brazos.

 ** _Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps (coge tus tacones mortales, tus zapatillas, bombas)_**

 ** _Or lance up your boots representing all the women (o ponte tus botas representando a todas las mujeres)_**

 ** _Salute, salute (Saluda Saluda)_**

La niña cogió el biberón con ansia.

-Tenía hambre- dije con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa estúpida que se me formaba cuando tenía un bebe en brazos.

-Sí.

-¿De dónde venís?- le pregunté.

-De Atlanta ¿y vosotros?

-De todas partes- sonreí-, algunos de nosotros debido a nuestro trabajo vivíamos en un avión, pero otros como Adam vivían como cualquiera, él por ejemplo lo hacía en Nueva York. ¿Lleváis juntos desde el principio?

-Rick vino meses después, y con Hersel y su familia nos encontramos tiempo después de abandonar el primer campamento y luego fueron llegando el resto.

-¿Cómo reconquistasteis esto?

-No fue fácil. Siempre hemos estado huyendo, aunque ha habido un par de ocasiones antes que está en las que nos asentamos. ¿Y vosotros?

-Hemos vivido en dos campamentos pero ambos fueron atacados por caminantes. En el primero no estuve demasiado tiempo. ¿Habéis tenido problemas con humanos?

-Sí, pero ahora mismo nuestro único problema son los caminantes. ¿Y vosotros?

-Por individual si, en grupo no, por suerte. Nuestro mayor problema con los humanos en estos momentos es Christian- ella sonrió débilmente.

-¿Vais a quedaros?

-No lo sé- admití.

Piensa en esto. Nick es muy pequeño todavía y aquí está todo lo a salvo que se puede estar en estos tiempos.

-Después de ver lo que hay ahí fuera no son los caminantes a los que más temo.

-Te entiendo. En el mundo ahora predomina la ley del más fuerte. Daryl me ha dicho que le salvaste.

 ** _It´s who we are (es quien somos)_**

 ** _We don´t need no camouflage (no necesitamos ningún camuflaje)_**

 ** _Just a female battle cry (solo un grito de batalla femenino)_**

 ** _And we´re taking off (y estamos despegando)_**

 ** _If you´re with me women (si estás conmigo mujer)_**

 ** _Let me hear you say (dejame oirte decir)_**

-Él salvo a Nick, no me lo hubiese perdonado si hubiera dejado que se lo comiese un caminante. ¿Daryl y tú… ya sabes?

-No- dijo ella-, solo somos buenos amigos. ¿Grant y tú…?

-No, y dudo que alguna vez pase. Cada vez que damos un paso hacia delante nos estancamos o damos cinco hacia atrás.

-¿Y Adam?

-Una vez hubo algo. Le quiero, pero no era nada romántico.

-Judith se acabó la leche y Carol me quitó el biberón de las manos para lavarlo. La mire extrañada, esperaba que cogiera al bebe.

-Te queda bien- me dijo-, y Judith parece cómoda contigo.

-No creo que a Rick le haga micha gracia, no me conoce- dije.

-Has arriesgado tu vida por traerle comida a su hija y has salvado la vida de su hermano y no llevas aquí ni veinticuatro horas. Hay gente que se ha ganado la confianza de Rick con menos. He oído que se está planteando meterte en el consejo.

-¿A sí?

-Si decides quedarte claro.

-Sí que han decaído las ofertas de empleo últimamente.

Ella me sonrió y se fue dejándome a solas con Judith.

 ** _Laidies all across the world (chicas de todo el mundo)_**

 ** _Listen up we´re lookin for recruits (escuchad, estamos buscando reclutas)_**

 ** _If you´re with me (si estás conmigo)_**

 ** _Let me see your hands stand up and salute (dejame ver tus manos en alto y Saluda)_**

 ** _Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps (coge tus tacones mortals, tus zapatillas, bombas)_**

 ** _Or lance up your boots representing all the women (o ponte tus botas representando a todas las mujeres)_**

 ** _Salute, salute (Saluda Saluda)_**

Salí con ella en brazos en busca de May, quien estaba observado todo desde un pasillo con verjas que había para conectar los pabellones.

-¿Y bien?- May miró con desconfianza a la niña-. ¡Venga ya May! ¡No sabe hablar!

-No he visto nada extraño.

-¿Podríamos quedarnos?

-Cuando alguien entra en mi casa no suelo invitarle a quedarse.

-Ya, pero no es tu casa, es la de ellos.

-Como sea.

Miré hacia Nick, que corría de un lado para otro junto con Carl y un par de niños más.

-Él parece cómodo aquí. Parece que Carl y él se llevan bien.

-Comparten celda.

-Ya lo sé- respiré hondo-. Nos quedaremos- ella asintió.

 ** _you think we´re just pretty thigs (pensáis que solo somos cosas bonitas)_**

 ** _you couldn´t be more wrong (no podeis estar más equivocados)_**

 ** _standing strong we carry on (nos mantenemos continuamente fuertes)_**

 ** _we keep moving on (nos seguimos moviendo)_**

 ** _moving up, yeah (moviéndonos hacia delante, sí)_**

 ** _can´t stop a hurricane (no puedes parar un huracán)_**


	7. Chapter 6: Virus

**_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I´ll never let you go (recuerdo lágimas recorrer tu cara cuando te dije que nunca te dejaría ir)_**

 ** _When all those shadows almost killed your light (cuando todas esas sombras estuvieron a punto de acabar con tu luz)_**

Miré hacia Nick, que corría de un lado para otro junto con Carl y un par de niños más.

-Él parece cómodo aquí. Parece que Carl y él se llevan bien.

-Comparten celda.

-Ya lo sé- respiré hondo-. Nos quedaremos- ella asintió-. May tengo que pedirte algo. Tú eres fuerte y sobrevivirás a esto, lo sé. En cambio yo… cuando yo alte y Adam también lo haga quiero que cuides de Nick.

-Le cuidarás tú, tú también sobrevivirás a esto.

-No lo haré, lo sé. Sigo viva por mera suerte.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

-Tu solo dime que lo harás.

-Lo haré.

Intenté localizar al grupo. Adam Grant y Coulson estaban en las verjas deshaciéndose de los caminantes que se agolpaba en ellas. Fitz-Simmons y Megan estaban ayudando a Rick con la cosecha. Nick seguía jugando y Christian observaba todo apoyado en la pared.

-Bajemos a hacer algo útil.

Bajamos juntas pero May se separó de mi para ir a deshacerse de caminantes, la hubiera acompañado si no llevara a un bebe en brazos. Cogí la manita de la niña y pregunté.

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo?

-Vaciando las cestas- cogí dos cestas, una con cada mano asegurándome de poner la menos pesada en la mano correspondiente al brazo con el que cargaba a la niña, ella enredó su manita en la cesta.

 ** _I remember you said (recuerdo que me dijiste)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Don´t leave me here alone" ("No me dejes aquí solo")_**

 ** _But all that´s dead and gone past, tonight (pero todo eso está muerto en el pasado esta noche)_**

-¿Me ayudas?- le pregunté con voz suave.

Los siguientes treinta minutos los pasé cargando cestas con la niña en mis brazos. Ya no los sentía.

-Carl- llamé a su hermano y el vino corriendo- ¿podrías cuidar de tu hermana o buscar a alguien para hacerlo?- el cogió a la niña de mis brazos y me sonrió-. Gracias- le dije.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me giré para ver a Rick.

-Ven, hay reunión del consejo.

-Creí que…

-Estas a prueba, en dos semanas votamos si te quedas. Además, solo queremos ponerte al día.

-Vamos- le dije.

Me explicaron sus problemas con el gobernador y que era imprescindible que si me encontraba a alguien que pareciese buena persona le hiciese las tres preguntas. Se quejaron de que Christian no ayudaba y yo con una sonrisa triste le dije que nunca había conseguido que lo hiciera.

Reorganizamos las guardias. Esta noche nos quedaríamos Daryl y yo, mañana Grant y Carol, pasado Adam y Glenn… Sonreí al darme cuenta de que nos ponían siempre con uno de ellos. Aun no se fiaban.

-Daryl, Skye, id a dormir- le hice casi y cerré los ojos una vez estuve entre las sábanas.

 ** _Just close your eyes (solo cierra los ojos)_**

 ** _The sun is going down (esta anocheciendo)_**

 ** _You´ll be alright (estarás bien)_**

 ** _No one can hurt you now (nadie puede herirte ahora)_**

 ** _Come morning light (ven luz de la mañana)_**

 ** _You and I´ll be safe and sound (tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos)_**

Daryl y yo nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en el mismo pasillo en el que horas antes había hablado con May. Debido a que manteníamos nuestras bocas cerradas podíamos oír los gruñidos de los caminantes a lo lejos.

-Rick y tú no sois hermanos de sangre ¿verdad?

-No. Ni Fitz-Simmons y tu- sonreí, el mote ya se había extendido por la prisión.

-No, no lo somos. Jamás conocí a mis padres biológicos por lo que no tengo ni idea de si tengo hermanos. ¿Y tú?

-Tenía.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Murió por hacer lo correcto, cosa que nunca hacía.

Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y me ofreció otro. Yo negué con la cabeza y el guardo la caja encendiendo el suyo. No sé si quería saber de dónde lo había sacado.

-Rick ha confiado en ti enseguida.

-Supongo que inspiro confianza. ¡Oh! Mierda- me levanté y comencé a correr a toda velocidad hacia las vallas seguida por Daryl. Un grupo de caminantes la empujaban hasta el extremo de que estaba empezando a ceder.

-¡Coge eso!- me dijo Daryl señalando unas barras de Madera. Cogí una y el otra. La colocó sujetando la verja y yo le imité.

-¿Durara?- pregunté.

-Otras lo han hecho- cogimos unas barras de metal y comenzamos a matar caminantes.

-¿Esto suele pasar?

-A veces.

-¿Alguna vez han logrado entrar?

-No así. El Gobernador tiró una valla una vez y entonces entraron, pero volvimos a echarles.

 ** _Don´t you dare look out your window (no se te ocurra mirar por la ventana)_**

 ** _Darling, everything´s on fire (cariño, todo está en llamas)_**

 ** _The war outside our door keeps raging on (la Guerra ahí fura sigue causando estragos)_**

Poco después de que el sol saliera la gente empezó a levantarse.

Supongo que habréis oído lo de despertarse con los gallos, bueno… nuestro gallo era Judith. Unos diez minutos después de que saliese el sol ella empezó a llorar como si estuviese poseída.

Daryl y yo nos habíamos pasado casi toda la noche ocupándonos de arreglar el problema de las vallas y habíamos escuchado tantos gruñidos que a mí al menos se me habían quedado grabados en el cerebro y el agudo llanto de la niña lo único que me provocaba era dolor de cabeza.

Beth, Maggie, Carl, Carol, Rick e incluso Nick estaban intentando calmarla, agradecí estar detrás de estos muros y no ahí fuera donde todos los caminantes podían escucharla.

-No tiene hambre, no hay que cambiarla el pañal, es imposible que tenga sueño, no tiene fiebre ¿¡Qué demonios la pasa?!- dijo un desesperado Rick.

Me acerqué al grupo y cogí a la niña en brazos. La examiné hasta que al final me fijé en su boca.

La están saliendo los dientes- dije-, solo necesita algo para morder. Solo tiene que ir alguien a algún a por un mordedor.

-¿Un caminante?- preguntó alguien. Yo no tenía fuerzas ni para fulminarle con la mirada.

-Un mordedor es un cacharro de plástico para que los bebes lo "muerdan" con las encías para aliviar el dolor cuando les están saliendo los dientes- le aclaré.

-ah, eso.

-Glenn, Maggie id por ello- cogió a la niña que aun lloraba de mis brazos-, y tu vete a dormir- me dijo-, me la llevaré a otro pabellón para que os deje.

-Deberías darle el mismo consejo a Daryl.

-Es tarde- me dijo señalando a una mesa, Daryl se encontraba sentado en una silla, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos en la mesa ya dormido, a pesar de los alaridos de Judith.

-Alguien debería mandarle a una cama.

-Ha sido una noche movida ¿eh?

-A-ha.

-Vete a dormir, le pediré a Carol que le lleve.

Subí a trompicones las escaleras y fui grogui hasta la celda. Me metí en la cama y cuando iba a cerrar los ojos Grant apareció en la puerta.

-¿Podemos hablar?- me preguntó.

-¿Puede ser luego? Estoy que me caigo.

-No hemos hablado desde lo de la carretera.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- dije incorporándome un poco en la cama.

-Nos besamos.

-Cosa que casi nos mata.

Él se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Estoy cansado.

-¿De qué?

-De todo. De los zombies, de tener que dormir con un ojo abierto, de tener miedo a vivir.

-¿Tienes miedo a vivir?

-¿Quieres saber por qué siempre te evito? Porque tengo miedo Skye. Si tú y yo empezamos algo y te pasase cualquier cosa yo no podría seguir.

-Tendrás que hacerlo. Por los dos. ¿Crees que yo no tengo miedo? Vivo con miedo desde aquél día en que perdimos las comunicaciones, pero solo puedes hacer dos cosas con el miedo.

-¿El qué?

-Afrontarlo o dejar que te controle. Yo decidí afrontarlo, ahora te toca a ti decidir.

Me tumbé cara a la pared y cerré los ojos. Pronto sentí como se tumbaba a mi lado y me abrazaba. Besó mi cabeza.

-Soy un especialista, yo siempre afronto mis miedos. Duerme.

 ** _Hold on to this lullaby (aferrate a esta nana)_**

 ** _Even when the music´s gone (incliso cuendo la musica se haya ido)_**

 ** _Just close your eyes (solo cierra los ojos)_**

 ** _The sun is going down (está anocheciendo)_**

Cuando desperté escuche la respiración tranquila y acompasada de alguien a mi lado y un brazo rodeando mi cintura.

Miré un reloj de muñeca que había encontrado hace unos meses. Seis horas, he dormido seis horas.

Comprobé la situación y llegué a la conclusión de que era imposible salir de allí sin despertar a Grant.

-Grant- le llamé y él se apretó más contra mí.

-Mmmm- gruñó.

-Pareces un caminante. Déjame salir- dije con una risita y el me abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Solo un poco más.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tú el perezoso de nosotros dos?

-Hacía meses que no dormía tan bien- sonreí.

-¿A si?

-Aha.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Besó mi nuca.

-Porque hace unos meses creí que estabas muerta. Te buscamos entre los que se levantaban pero no estabas.

-Salí corriendo cuando todo empezó.

-Tú sobrevivirás a esto.

-Me paso las horas enfrentándome a la muerte… literalmente.

-Pero tú has nacido para este mundo.

-Que perra os ha dado a todos con eso- sonreí y me di la vuelta para mirarle a la cara. Él puso mi palo detrás de mi oreja y comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla.

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. Pudieron ser segundo, minutos, horas o días, no nos separamos ni nos acercamos. Nos besamos sin movernos por miedo de romper el momento.

-Nos separamos cuando alguien carraspeó desde la puerta.

-Me han mandado a comprobar si seguías dormida- me dijo Glenn quien nos observaba algo incómodo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Hay que ir por comida a la ciudad y Daryl dice que a ti se te da bien.

-Claro ¿Quiénes vamos?

-Maggie, Adam, tú y yo. Salimos en veinte minutos.

-Me prepararé- Glenn se fue y yo me levanté como pude pasando por encima de Grant.

-Ten cuidado- me dijo antes de que saliera de la celda. Yo no le contesté.

 ** _You´ll be alright (estarás bien)_**

 ** _No one can hurt you now (nadie puede herirte ahora)_**

 ** _Come morning light (ven luz de la mañana)_**

 ** _You and I´ll be safe and sound (tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos)_**

Fue rápido y sin problemas, los problemas llegaron cuando volvimos. No había a penas bajado del coche cuando un par de niñas salieron a toda velocidad de uno de los pabellones.

-¡Hay caminantes!

Todos los presentes nos miramos entre nosotros por unas décimas de segundo y salimos corriendo hacia el bloque.

Nada más abrir la puerta oímos los gruñidos. Nos encargamos de los muertos. Algunos se fueron a atender a los heridos y a comprobar si podían ser salvados mientras que otros nos dedicábamos a sacar cadáveres.

-¿Qué mierda le ha pasado?- dije cuando llegamos al cadáver de un joven con marcas de sangre en la boca, nariz y ojos.

-Estaba enfermo- dijo Hersel-, debió morir durante la noche y montó todo esto.

-Pobre chico- dijo Adam poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado.

-Se ahogó en su propia sangre.

-¿Es contagioso?- pregunté.

-Me temo que sí, no tendremos la suerte de que no lo sea.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Adam.

-De momento enterrar este cadáver lo antes posible, pero con guantes y mascarilla y lo más alejado posible de todo.

-¿No será mejor quemarlo?- pregunto Daryl.

-Es otra opción- dijo Hersel.

-Es la mejor- dije yo, todos me miraron.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó Rick.

-No sabemos que le mató, ni si este cadáver sigue siendo contagioso. Si el chico no contagió a alguien ya, así evitaremos que lo haga.

-Le quemaremos- dijo Rick-, enterraremos sus cenizas.

-Tenemos que hacer una reunión del consejo- dijo Hersel.

-Urgente- comenté.

 ** _Just close your eyes (solo cierra los ojos)_**

 ** _You´ll be alright (estarás bien)_**

Nos juntamos todos los miembros en una sala, el ambiente se notaba nervioso.

-Jemma es bióloga, no la voy a dejar acercarse al cadáver sin la equipación necesaria pero podemos llamarla y contarle lo que hemos visto a ver que se le ocurre- sugerí.

-Glenn tiene una cámara de fotos, podemos fotografiar lo necesario para que ella tenga más con lo que trabajar antes de quemar el cadáver- dijo Carol.

-Lo haremos- dijo Rick.

-Debemos poner una cuarentena- dijo Glenn.

-El chico ayer no se encontraba bien- comentó Carol-, tosía mucho.

-Los que hemos estado en contacto evitaremos relacionarnos con el resto más allá de lo estrictamente necesario y aislaremos a los que empiecen a presentar síntomas- sentenció Rick.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó el chico enfermo?- pregunté.

-Comenzó a toser hace un par de días- me contestó Carol.

-Ósea, que avanza rápido.

-Id a hacerle las fotos al cadáver- nos dijo Rick a Glenn y a mí-, el resto informaremos a las personas de lo nuevo.

Glenn y yo salimos hacia las celdas.

-Voy por la cámara- me dijo-, coge un pañuelo para la nariz y la boca.

A los cinco minutos nos dirigimos hacia el cadáver y sacamos algunas fotos.

Vi a Jemma y a Fitz acercarse a nosotros, cuando estuvieron a un par de metros les paré.

-No os acerquéis más.

-Rick me dijo que me buscabas- me dijo Jemma.

-¿Sabéis lo que ha ocurrido?

-Sí.

-Fue él- señalé al chico-, murió durante la noche.

-Puedo examinarlo y deciros que fue- se ofreció.

-No sabemos si es contagioso, na vas a acercarte a él- dije sin admitir discusión-, tienes estas fotos-, dije levantándolas-. Sé que es poco, increíblemente poco, y que no haces milagros, pero no te pedimos algo exacto, solo aproximaciones, teorías ¿vale? Hersel te dirá más, pero tampoco te acerques mucho a él.

Dejé las fotografías en una mesa y me separé para que ella pudiera acercarse a recogerlas.

-¿Y si necesito algo más?

-Espero que no, porque vamos a quemarles.

-Hay dos personas más enfermas- dijo Jemma-, podría estudiarlas a ellas.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Glenn.

-No lo sé, un hombre y una mujer.

-Por dios- dije-, no Jemma, no vas a acercarte a ellos.

-¿Por qué? Puedo ayudar.

-Porque es peligroso- le dije.

-Es peligroso salir de aquí, es peligroso beber el agua, es peligroso comer, es peligroso dormir, y ahora también es peligroso respirar. Voy a acabar muriendo Skye, si no es esto será un caminante. Tengo la oportunidad de evitar que otros mueran y no puedes impedirme hacerlo.

-Jemma…

-Iré como vosotros, con nariz y boca tapada, me pondré guantes, intentaré no entrar en contacto con ellos. Te lo prometo.

-Está bien- dije derrotada-, díselo a Rick. Pero Jemma, ten mucho cuidado, no quiero volver a pasar por lo del virus chitauri.

 ** _Come morning light (ven luz de la mañana)_**

 ** _You and I´ll be safe and sound (tu y yo estaremos sanos y salvos)_**


	8. Chapter 7: Contagio

**_If I die young (si muero joven)_**

 ** _Bury me in satin (enterradme vestida de satén)_**

 ** _Lay me down on a bed of roses (tumbadme sobre una cama de rosas)_**

 ** _Sink me in the river (dejadme caer a un rio)_**

 ** _At dawn (al amanecer)_**

Durante un par de días la gente fue cayendo enferma. Por suerte, Jemma había acabado de investigar y no parecía haberse contagiado.

Dijo que era un virus y que necesitábamos antibióticos, pero no habíamos tenido suerte en las farmacias.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Glenn.

-No lo sé- admití-. ¿Y tú?

-No creerás que…

-No, estamos bien- dije no muy segura-. Solo es cansancio. Ve a dormir- él se giró para irse- ¡Glenn! – Asomó su cabeza en mi celda-. Pero no duermas con Maggie, solo por si acaso. A ver como amanecemos.

-Sí, será lo mejor.

 ** _Send me away with the words of a love song (enviadme lejos con la letra de una canción de amor)_**

 ** _Oh oh, oh oh_**

 ** _Lord make me a rainbow (señor hazme in arcoiris)_**

 ** _I´ll shine down on my mother (brillaré brillante sobre mi madre)_**

Me desperté en medio de la noche muerta de sed y con un ataque de tos violenta. Pronto Rick, Coulson, Jemma, Grant y Hersel estuvieron en la puerta de mi celda. Grant hizo el intento de acercarse.

-Ni se te ocurra- dije.

Me levanté y ellos se apartaron de la puerta.

-Skye- me dijo Grant con cara de preocupación. Le sonreí.

-Estoy bien- le dije. Otra tos me interrumpió, era la de Glenn-, iré por él y nos iremos a aislamiento.

-Gracias- me dijo Rick.

-Nada.

-Saldrán de esta- le oí a Rick decirle a mi familia.

Fui por Glenn y juntos entramos en la zona de aislamiento.

 ** _She´ll know I´m safe with you when she stands under my colors (ella sabrá que estoy a salvo contigo cuando se pare bajo mis colores)_**

 ** _Oh and life ain´t always what you think it ought to be, no (oh la vida no siempre es como crees que será, no)_**

 ** _Ain´t even grey (ni siquiera es gris)_**

 ** _But she buries he baby (pero ella entierra a su bebe)_**

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó Nick a través del cristal.

-Estoy bien cariño, de verdad- le contesté. El niño estaba sentado en las rodillas de May, que manteniendo su promesa le estaba cuidando-. Y dime ¿le has devuelto ya a Carl los comics?

-Sí.

-Bien. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con él, eh?

May lo entendió así que le dejó ir.

-¿Cómo va todo?- le pregunté.

-Bien-me dijo-, todo va bien. Van a ir por medicinas a una escuela veterinaria. Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

-Mejor que muchos.

-¿Bajas?

-Unas cuantas. Glenn y yo les rematamos cuando dejan de respirar. ¿Quiénes van a ir por las medicinas?

-Grant, Adam, Treassy, Maggie, Daryl y yo- dijo.

-¿Cuándo salís?

-Mañana, ya es tarde para ir y volver y sigue habiendo problemas con las vallas.

 ** _The sharp knife of a short life (el cuchillo afilado de una vida corta)_**

 ** _Well, I´ve had just enough time (bueno, yo he tenido el tiempo suficiente_**

 ** _If I die young (si muero joven)_**

 ** _Bury me in satin (enterradme vestida de satén)_**

Había amanecido bastante peor, al igual que Glenn. Nuestra enfermedad iba a la par, lo hablamos y supusimos que lo habíamos cogido a la vez.

Esa mañana cuando Hersel vino a decirnos que teníamos visita, ambos decidimos no ir.

Nuestro visible empeoramiento sería lo que menos les animaría antes de salir. Hersel les dijo que necesitábamos descansar y aunque no pareció convencerles demasiado al final optaron por irse.

Volví a la celda y me tumbé cerrando los ojos dispuesta a dormirme pero un grito me lo impidió. Me levanté todo lo rápido que el mareo me permitió y cogí el cuchillo.

Me asomé y lo vi, un caminante había mordido a un muchacho en el estómago. Más gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Corrí como pude hacía las escaleras pero un ataque de tos me impidió seguir avanzando. Mi boca sabía a sangre y yo no paraba de toser, no podía respirar.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, siendo incapaz de mantenerme en pie por la falta de oxígeno.

"Me convertiré en uno de ellos" fue lo último que pensé antes de desmayarme.

 ** _Lay me down on a bed of roses (tumbadme sobre una cama de rosas)_**

 ** _Sink me in the river (dejadme caer a un rio)_**

 ** _At dawn (al amanecer)_**

-¿Eres tú o tengo que clavarte un cuchillo en la cabeza?- me preguntó una voz cuando abrí los ojos. A mi alrededor tenía por un lado a Glenn en una cama a menos de un metro de la mía y a nuestro alrededor a, por orden en el que los vi, Carl, Rick, Carol, Daryl, Maggie, May, Grant, Coulson, Jemma, Fitz, Hersel, Adam y Stefan. Reconocí la voz de la pregunta como la de Carl.

-Estoy viva- le dije-, creo.

-Lo estás- dijo Hersel-, cuando conseguí deshacerme del caminante te encontré medio ahogada en un charco de sangre.

-Supongo que a hay medicinas.

-Sí.

-¿Glenn?

-Despertó hace un par de horas, pero se ha vuelto a dormir- me dijo Maggie.

-¿Es seguro que estéis aquí?

-Sí, ya no es mortal, ahí medicamentos.

-¿Cómo está Nick?

-No le he dejado entrar- me dijo Adam con una sonrisa-, no quería que hicieras esfuerzos para intentar matarme.

-Que considerado. ¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente?

-Un par de días- me dijo Grant-. No vas a volver a acercarte jamás a alguien enfermo ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Me reí, cosa que me hizo toser.

-Hecho. ¿Cuándo podré levantarme?

-Mañana- hoy descansa.

-Dudo que sea capaz de dormirme con todos vosotros aquí- la gente comenzó a irse hasta que solo quedamos Glenn y Maggie por un lado, Grant, Adam y yo por el otro y Daryl apoyado en la pared, observándome.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunté.

-No- Me dijo. Bueno, supongo que si le pasara algo se lo diría a alguien que conociera, no a mí.

Me acomodé en la cama y cerré los ojos.

 ** _Send me away with the words of a love song (enviadme lejos con la letra de una canción de amor)_**

 ** _The sharp knife of a short life (el cuchillo afilado de una vida corta)_**

 ** _Well, I´ve had just enough time (bueno, yo he tenido el tiempo suficiente)_**

Al día siguiente salí de la celda con ayuda de Adam y pasé el día con él y Nick. Sentí la mirada de Grant sobre nosotros cada poco rato pero no le di importancia.

Esa noche Grant entró en mi habitación.

-Hola- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Si tenías algo con Adam podrías habérmelo dicho.

-¿Perdón?

-Da igual ¿sabes?, ya me lo ha contado Christian.

-¿Christian? A saber que te ha dicho ese idiota.

-Que te estás acostando con ese imbécil mientras te andas besando conmigo.

Respiré hondo.

-Eso hace tiempo que acabó.

-¡Te has pasado todo el maldito día con él!

-¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Si me he acostado con él? Sí, y más de una vez. Pero tú también te acostaste con May y yo no voy a reclamarte nada cada vez que hablas con ella.

-Y el de la ballesta, ¿Qué, también te has acostado con él?

-¿Con Daryl? ¡No! Acabo de conocerle ¿por quién me has tomado?

-Entonces ¿Por qué se quedó ayer?

-Glenn es su amigo.

-Ya, claro. Me estás diciendo que se quedó por el chino.

-Coreano.

-¡Y a mí que!

-Mira- le dije ya perdiendo los nervios- ¿Quién te crees que eres? Lo que sea que tú y yo tuviéramos no te da derecho a controlar con quien hablo o dejo de hablar, ahora ¡lárgate de mí celda!

La gente en el pasillo nos debía de estar escuchando, estábamos armando un fuerte escandalo con nuestra discusión.

-Skye yo…

-¡Largo!- comencé a toser y Grant y Daryl, quien había entrado de repente, se acercaron a mí cogiéndome cada uno de un lado. Aparté a Grant.

-Te ha dicho que te largues- le dijo Daryl mirándole de mala forma.

-Tú no eres nadie para…- comenzó a decir Grant pero Coulson le interrumpió.

-¡Ward! A tu celda.

Daryl comenzó a acariciar mi espalda intentando calmar mi tos.

-Volved a las celdas- dijo Rick llevándose a la gente-, aquí no hay nada que ver.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Daryl.

-Sí. Deja que su hermano se meta en su cabeza y se la llene de tonterías.

-Ven, siéntate- nos sentó en mi litera, estaba sola, May se había mudado mientras estaba enferma-. ¿Su hermano, Christian?- asentí.

-Grant es influenciable. Su hermano lo manipulaba de niño para que maltratara a su otro hermano. Cuando salió de allí comenzó a manipularle un maniaco y ahora lo vuelve a manipular su hermano.

-¿Por qué se ha cabreado?

-Entre él y yo siempre ha habido algo, pero nunca ha llegado a nada… oficial. Quiero decir… nunca hemos tenido una cita y solo nos hemos besado unas cuantas veces. Cuando todo empezó yo no estaba con ellos, nos reencontramos unos días antes de llegar aquí. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados me acosté con Adam unas cuantas veces, nada romántico, solo era algo que los dos necesitábamos, algo que nos hiciera olvidarnos aunque solo fuese por un momento de que los muertos se levantan. El caso es que cuando nos hemos reencontrado hemos vuelto a lo de siempre y se ha enterado de lo que Adam- respiré hondo y pasé las manos por mi pelo-, parece una telenovela.

-No le debes ninguna explicación.

-Ni voy a dársela- le dije-, no hasta que no empiece a pensar por sí mismo. Ahora lo que menos necesito a mi lado es a alguien dependiente o influenciable.

-Yo lo era antes de todo esto, lo único que hacía era seguir a mi hermano. Necesité este mundo para madurar e independizarme- me dijo con una sonrisa triste-, pero guárdame el secreto, aquí no saben mucho de mi pasado.

-Se irá conmigo a la tumba.

-No pierdas el tiempo esperando, antes quizá, ahora cada minuto vale más que el oro.

-No pierdo el tiempo, es que hasta ahora no tengo otro pretendiente.

-¿Adam?

-Quiero mucho a Adam, pero como ya te he dicho, nada romántico.

-¿Stefan?

-¡Stefan!- "si claro" pensé sarcástica-, Stefan pierde el culo por Megan.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Descansa- me dijo.

-Tú también.

 ** _And I´ll be wearing White when I come into your kingdom (e ire de blanco cuando entre en tu reinado)_**

 ** _I´m as clean as the ring on my little cold finger (estoy tan limpia como el anilloen en mi pequeño y frío dedo)_**

 ** _I´ve never known the lovin´ of a man (nunca he conocido el amor de un hombre)_**

 ** _But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand (pero estoy segura de que se sentiría bien cuando el cogiese mi mano)_**

 **NARRA NARRADOR**

-Te ha dado fuerte- le dijo Rick al arquero.

-Cállate- le contestó este.

-Sabes que cuando ella nació tu tenías casi su edad, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Rick con una sonrisa para chincharle. El arquero le fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado?, Daryl Dixon hablando de chicos con alguien.

-Déjame en paz.

-Díselo.

-¿El qué?

-Que te gusta. Tú mismo lo has dicho, no hay tiempo que perder.

-No me gusta.

-Cuando estuvo enferma no paraste de preguntar por ella y cuando trajiste las medicinas tus palabras fueron "cura a Skye".

-Tendrías que verla ahí fuera- dijo rindiéndose.

-La he visto aquí dentro, es una líder nata.

-Es capaz de estar alerta y mantenerte alerta mientras te entretiene para que no pienses en que puedes morir al doblar la esquina.

-Carl confió en ella casi desde el primer momento y es bueno leyendo a la gente.

-Jamás va a fijarse en mí, le saco casi veinte años.

-No tanto, yo apuesto por unos diez. Pero tienes algo a tu favor.

-¿Qué?

-No tiene mucho más donde elegir- dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro y dejándole solo.

 ** _There´s a boy here in town says he´ll love me forever (hay un chico en el pueblo que me dijo que me amaría para siempre)_**

 ** _Who would have thought forever could be severed by (¿Quien imaginó que el "siempre" fuera apartado por)_**

 ** _The sharp knife of a short life (el cuchillo afilado de una vida corta)_**

 ** _Well, I´ve had just enough time (bueno, yo he tenido el tiempo suficiente)_**

 **NARRA SKYE**

Me desperté algo tarde a la mañana siguiente, cuando baje todos estaban ya desayunando. Miré a la mesa en la que estaba mi grupo, incluyendo a Grant y a Christian, aunque Nick estaba en otra mesa con el resto de los niños.

Cogí mi comida y fui hacia la mesa en la que estaba el grupo de Rick.

-¿Puedo?- pregunté. Toda la mesa me miró y Rick asintió con una sonrisa mientras Daryl y Carol me abrían un sitio entre ellos-. Siento lo de anoche- dije.

-Todos discutimos a veces- me dijo Carol.

-Ya, pero no despertando a todo el pabellón- le respondí amable.

-El chico es celoso- dijo Hersel.

-El chico es idiota- le dije-. Nunca he dejado que nadie me controle y no voy a permitir que el comience a hacerlo. Si no es capaz de confiar en mi quizá no valga la pena- dije algo triste-. Hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Necesitamos comida, algunos seguimos convalecientes y necesitamos alimentarnos bien hasta que nos recuperemos por completo. A parte de que hemos perdido a demasiada gente.

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Maggie- necesitamos salir a cazar y encontrar algún sitio con peces.

-Sé dónde hay un lago donde puede haberlos- dije recordando el pequeño lago de al lado del BUS-, pero está algo lejos y no sé si los caminantes habrán cogido la zona.

-¿Pero estás segura de que habrá peces?- me preguntó Rick.

-No lo sé, espera- me levanté y me acerqué a Coulson y poniendo mis manos en sus hombros me agaché para hablar con él-. Hola, buenos días.

-Buenos días, ¿todo bien?

-Sí. ¿En el lago que había junto al bus había peces?

-Sí, los había. ¿No estaréis pensando en ir allí, verdad?

-Necesitamos peces.

-Es peligroso, está lejos y tendríais que pasar la noche fuera.

-La pasaríamos en el bus- le dije con una sonrisa y volví a la mesa-. Sí hay peces. Alguien podría venir conmigo e iríamos a pescar, un paseo. Está lejos y sería una excursión larga con noche fuera pero conozco un sitio seguro a tiro de piedra del lago, literalmente, si tiras una piedra desde el lago le das. Solo tendríamos que deshacernos de lo que hubiera dentro, si es que hay algo.

-¿Podrás hacerlo?- me preguntó Rick.

-He ido a sitios más peligrosos en peor estado- recordé esa vez en la que recorrí medio Nueva York sin haber comido en días, cubierta de sangre de muerto y con una herida en la pierna que apenas me dejaba andar.

-Está bien, Daryl y tu iréis al lago y Treassy y Carol saldrán a cazar- dijo Rick mirando fijamente a Daryl.

-¿No sería mejor que Daryl salga a cazar?, yo puedo ir con ella- dijo Carol.

-No- le dijo Rick-, te necesito aquí.

Carol asintió con cara de habérsele encendido una bombilla en la cabeza, decidí ignorarlo.

-Nos llevaremos un walkie por si acaso- dije- si pasa algo, aquí o allí, nos mantendremos en contacto.

La decisión estaba tomada y ellos empezaron a hablar en pequeños grupos.

Observé a Nick quien hablaba alegremente con Carl. Vi un bulto en su espalda ¿era una pistola? ¿Siquiera sabe usarla?

Me levanté y caminé hacia él.

-Hola Nick- le dije y por mi tono de voz entendió que se había metido en un buen lio-. ¿Me puedes decir que llevas en la espalda?

Él me miró por unos segundos y bajo la vista, sacó el arma con cuidado y me la enseñó.

-Esto- me dijo.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?

-La encontré.

-¿La encontraste?- sabía que no era cierto, todas las armas estaban guardadas y las que no, no se separaban de sus dueños-, ¿seguro?

-Sí.

-Ahora robas y mientes. La has cogido de la bolsa ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Dámela- le dije extendiendo la mano.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque vas a lograr dispararte a ti mismo- dije quitándole el arma-, o a alguien. No sabes usarla.

-¡Pues enséñame!

-No la necesitas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

-¡¿Hasta cuándo?! ¿¡Hasta que te mate un caminante como a papá y a mamá?!- me gritó. La gente que antes no nos miraba ahora lo hacía. Dos espectáculos en menos de veinticuatro horas, muy bien Skye…

-Si eso ocurre tendrás a Adam.

-¿Y si estoy contigo? ¿Y si no puedo salvarte porque no se usar un arma?- me le quedé mirando, había crecido tanto… y después de esto era incapaz de enfadarme con él.

-Se supone que soy yo la que te tiene que salvar a ti- dije ya en un tono más conciliador.

-¿Por qué? No soy nada tuyo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Si es cierto. No eres mi madre, no eres mi tía, ni siquiera me conocías antes de todo esto. No somos familia.

-En ese caso yo nunca he sido nada de nadie- dije intentando hacerle ver que no todo era parentesco por sangre- ¿eso crees?

-Yo… no… Tú tienes familia.

-Crecí en un orfanato, jamás conocí a mi madre, odio a mi padre y únicamente me he cruzado con él un par de veces poco antes de que todo empezara, no tengo hermanos. Sí, he estado sola mucho tiempo, casi toda mi vida, pero luego deje de estarlo. La familia no es solo de sangre Nick.

-¿Tú crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé, lo he vivido- le entregué la pistola-. Te creía familia, pero veo que no es mutuo, así que pide a Adam que te enseñe, por lo visto es la única familia que te queda- el niño me miró con ojos llorosos. No estaba enfadada con él pero si dolida. Si era lo suficientemente adulto para empezar a usar un arma también lo era para escuchar su propia verdad.

Me fui con un simple "salimos en dos horas" dirigido hacia Daryl.

 ** _So put on your best boys and I´ll wear my pearls (así que lleva tu mejor ropa chico, yo me pondré mis perlas)_**

 ** _What I never did is done (lo que nunca hice está hecho)_**

 ** _A peny for my thoughts (una moneda por mis pensamientos)_**

 ** _Oh no I´ll sell them for a dollar (oh no, yo los vendo por un dollar)_**

 ** _they´re worth so much more after I´m a goner (valdrán mucho más cuando ya no esté)_**

Me encerré en mi celda.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Adam desde la puerta-. No te lo tomes tan enserio, es un crio.

-Un crio con una pistola no es tan crio.

-Sabes que él no quería hacerte daño.

-Pues lo ha hecho.

-¿Sales?

-Por comida.

-¿Vas a irte enfadada con él?

-No estoy enfadada con él. No puedo enfadarme con alguien por expresar su opinión, no soy Hitler, pero si tengo derecho a sentirme dolida.

-No puedes reemplazar a su madre.

-No pretendo hacerlo. Él tuvo una y no pretendo sustituirla pero necesita a alguien que tome ese papel de vez en cuando. ¿Te lo ha pedido?

-No, salió en dirección opuesta a la tuya nada más irte tú.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Carl fue tras él. ¿Crees que es buena idea? Enseñarle.

-Creo que si no le enseñamos va a ir por ahí con un arma que no sabe usar y va a acabar liándola. Creo que es la mejor opción, no la mejor idea.

-Tú eres mejor que yo, tienes más puntería.

-Pero yo me voy. Pídeselo a May o a Coulson.

-¿Y Ward?

-Preferiría que no.

-¿Es por lo de anoche?

-Sí- "¿Para qué mentirle?"-, no quiero que pase mucho tiempo con él.

-¿No confías en él?

-En él sí, no en sus influencias. Tengo que irme.

-Ten cuidado- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Cuida de él, de todos.

-¿Cuándo no lo he hecho?- me besó la frente y me dejó.

 ** _And maybe then you´ll hear the words I been singin´ (y quizás entonces escuches las palabras que he estado cantando)_**

 ** _Funny when you´re dead how people start listenin´ (es gracioso ver como cuando estás muerto la gente empieza a escuchar)_**

Cuando bajé Daryl ya me esperaba en el coche con Carl al lado, cuando llegué Daryl entró en el coche y yo intenté imitarle, pero Carl me frenó.

-Lo siento- me dijo. Le miré sin comprender.

-¿El qué?

-Fui yo quien le dio la idea a Nick, le enseñé mi arma y le conté como la conseguí y me dijo que él también quería una.

-¿Se la diste tú?

-No, le dije que te la pidiera a ti o a Adam, pero le dije dónde estaban.

-No fue tu culpa Carl, hiciste lo correcto.

-Él te quiere como si fueras su madre- le mire sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando llegó aquí estaba asustado y te llamaba a ti y en ocasiones te llamó "mamá".

-No soy su madre y no quiero sustituirla- le dije-, cuida de él ¿vale?

El chico me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de irse. Me subí al asiento del copiloto. Daryl arrancó sin decir nada lo único que se habló en ese coche fue cuando le indicaba como ir al lago. El trayecto duró casi cuatro horas. Había un par de solitarios en el claro, nada difícil.

Daryl hizo una caña improvisada y nos sentamos junto al lago. Le observé, parecía incomodo con el silencio.

-Dispara- le dije.

-¿Qué?

-Que me digas eso que te mueres por decirme desde que salimos.

-¿Por qué odias a tu padre?

-Porque es un psicópata.

 ** _If I die young (si muero joven)_**

 ** _Bury me in satin (enterradme vestida de satén)_**

 ** _Lay me down on a bed of roses (tumbadme sobre una cama de rosas)_**

 ** _Sink me in the river (dejadme caer a un rio)_**

 ** _At dawn (al amanecer)_**

 ** _Send me away with the words of a love song (enviadme lejos con la letra de una canción de amor)_**


	9. Chapter 8: El BUS

**_Putting my defenses up / activando mis defensas_**

 ** _Cause I don´t wanna fall in love / porque no me quiero enamorar_**

 ** _If I ever did that / si alguna vez lo hiciera_**

 ** _I think I´d have a heart attack / creo que tendría un ataque al corazón_**

Cogimos los peces y los metimos en sal.

-¿Crees que habrá muertos dentro?- le pregunté.

-Ya habrían salido, pero comprobémoslo por si acaso.

-Yo miro arriba, tú abajo. Cuando acabes sube- le dije y subí las escaleras cuchillo en mano. Miré la sala, las habitaciones y la cabina, nada.

-¿Algo?- me preguntó Daryl al subir.

-No ¿tú?- dije mientras cerraba la rampa del avión.

-No. ¿Viviste aquí?

-Sí- dije con una sonrisa triste- también mate a un amigo justo ahí- dije señalando el lugar donde Trip calló-, aunque ya estaba muerto.

-¿Fue tu primer caminante?

-Sí. Me preguntasteis que cuantos había matado… al principio llevaba la cuenta e intentaba evitar matarlos, ya sabes, eran personas antes. Incluso ahora sigo evitándolo.

-¿Tardaste mucho en dejar de contar?

-Cuando empecé a odiarlos. Les odie como unos tres meses antes de que volvieran a darme pena- "¿Por qué le cuento esto?" me pregunté.

-Todos hemos pasado por la etapa de odiarlos- dijo dejándose caer sobre uno de los sofás, me senté a su lado.

-¿Cuánto duró la tuya?

-Unos meses, cuando creí que se habían comido a mi hermano. Al final le encontré convertido.

-Lo siento- respiré hondo y me levanté en busca de algún juego de mesa.

-¿Qué buscas?

-¿Hundir la flota o scrabel?- le pregunté y él sonrió-. No hay televisión, con algo tendremos que entretenernos.

-Hundir la flota.

Pasamos las siguientes dos horas jugando y hablando de tonterías, hasta que al final dejamos de jugar y simplemente hablamos.

-Os lo teníais bien montado, aquí escondidos.

-Yo no lo pasé aquí.

-Yo creí que…

-No, yo pasé la mayor parte del tiempo sola o en un campamento en el bosque. Les encontré poco antes de unirnos a vosotros. Si hubiera pasado todo esto aquí encerrada… no sé quién sería yo ahora mismo. Seguramente no sabría moverme por este mundo. Aún no te he dado las gracias por salvarme la vida, otra vez- le miró extrañado-. Las medicinas.

Moví el juego del sofá a la mesa.

-No tienes que dármelas.

Me levanté e intenté encender la tele, cuando lo logré solo se oía el mensaje de emergencia "Por favor, abandonen las ciudades y vallan a las zonas adaptadas por el ejército para su seguridad. No se acerquen a los infectados…". Como que eso funciono de mucho…

-Busca una peli, están en ese cajón- le pedí.

-Hace mucho que no veo una película.

-Y yo- cogió una película al azar y me la lanzó.

Nos sentamos en el sofá frente a la tele. Comenzamos a ver la película.

 ** _Never put my love out on the line / nunca le di demasiada importancia al amor_**

 ** _Never said yes to the right guy / nunca le dije si al chico correcto_**

 ** _Never had trouble getting what I want / nunca he tenido problemas en conseguir lo que quiero_**

 ** _But when it comes to you / pero cuando se trata de ti_**

 ** _I´m never good enough / nunca soy lo suficientemente buena_**

 **NARRA NARRADOR**

El arquero sintió una presión en su hombro, era la cabeza de la chica que se había quedado dormida y le estaba usando de almohada. Él alargó uno de sus brazos ara llegar a una manta y ella, aún dormida, aprovechó para acomodarse mejor en su pecho.

El arquero se quedó quieto, sorprendido, al sentir como la chica pasaba los brazos por su cintura. Al final él decidió acomodarse también y tapar a ambos con la manta, abrazándola por los hombros. Pronto, él también calló dormido.

 ** _When I don´t care / cuando no me importa_**

 ** _I can play ´em like a Ken doll / puedo jugar con ellos como si fueran un muñeco Ken_**

 ** _Won´t wash my hair / no lavarme el pelo_**

 ** _Then make ´em bounce like a basketball / para luego hacerles rebotar como una pelota de baloncesto_**

 **NARRA SKYE**

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor y a alguien entre los míos.

Levanté la cabeza y vi a Daryl, su cara estaba relajada y parecía bastante más joven. Me sentí extrañamente demasiado cómoda aquí. Volví a apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho. Como ya dije, demasiado cómoda.

Él empezó a despertarse y yo me hice la dormida, no estaba muy preparada para enfrentar esto. Le sentí tensarse pero enseguida se relajó y noté como apartaba el pelo de mi cara y lo ponía tras mi oreja.

Abrí los ojos y nos miramos durante unos segundos hasta que me aparté.

-Siento haberte convertido en mi almohada- le dije algo avergonzada y mirando a otra parte.

-No importa.

-Deberíamos empezar a movernos o no nos dará tiempo a volver- dije evitando el tema y él se levantó.

-Cogeré los peces, ve preparando el coche- obedecí y salí pistola en mano. No había demasiados, solo tres, así que con ayuda de mi cuchillo acabé con ellos y subí al coche.

Puse las llaves en el contacto y esperé. Sonrió al verme en el asiento del conductor. Guardo los cubos con peces en el maletero y se sentó a mi lado, en el puesto de copiloto.

-¿Ya?- le pregunté mientras arrancaba.

 ** _But you / pero tu_**

 ** _Make me wanna act like a girl / me haces querer actuar como una chica_**

 ** _Paint my nails and wear high heels / pintar mis uñas y llevar tacones_**

 ** _Yes you / si tú_**

El camino otra vez fue en silencio, aunque esta vez más que incomodo, avergonzado.

En cuanto vieron el coche nos abrieron las puertas y vi a Nick correr hacia nosotros quedándose frente a mí

-Lo siento- me dijo con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Respiré hondo.

-Yo también.

-¿Me perdonas?- me puse de cuclillas.

-Ven aquí- le dije abriendo los brazos y el corrió hacia mí y pasó sus bracitos por mi cuello-. Claro que te perdono, ¿cómo vas con la pistola?

-No he hecho nada.

-Me dijo que quería que la enseñaras tú- dijo Adam acercándose a nosotros.

-¿Lo harás?

-Sí, ve a pedirle a Carl que te ayude a montar un campo de tiro. Avísame cuando estés listo.

El niño dio un saltito de forma triunfal y salió corriendo en busca de Carl.

-Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa- me dijo Ward.

-¿Tú crees?- le dije.

-Sí, lo siento, no puedo reclamarte nada de lo que hiciste cuando estuvimos separados.

-No, no puedes. Grant, entiende esto, no puedo compartir mi vida con alguien que intente controlarme, lo siento.

-No sé cómo hacerlo.

-Pues entonces no puedo estar contigo.

-Pero puedo intentarlo.

-No puede perder tiempo intentándolo, no en este mundo donde puedo morir mañana.

-Dame otra oportunidad, solo una más, prometo no decepcionarte.

-No puedo, te quiero ¿vale?- cogí su cara entre mis manos-. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Pero no puedo perder mi vida esperando algo que puede que no ocurra.

-Pero si no lo intentas no sabrás si es posible.

-Lo he intentado Grant, dos veces.

-Pero puedo serlo, sé que puedo ser lo que tú necesitas.

-Grant, yo podría estar con un líder, con un solitario o con un seguidor, pero nunca podría estar con un dependiente y no me refiero a un ciego ni nada de eso, sino a alguien que necesita que otra persona piense por él o deje que se meta en su cabeza y tú eres exactamente eso- dije dejando caer las manos a mis lados.

-¿Al menos puedo intentar ser tu amigo?

-No has dejado de serlo. Tengo que irme ¿me ayudas?- dije viendo a Nick correr hacia nosotros.

-Cloro, ¿en qué?

-A enseñar a un cabezota a usar un arma- dije señalando a Nick con la cabeza-, estaría bien que supiera defenderse el solo.

-¿Dirá "bang" cuando dispare?- me preguntó bromeando.

 ** _Make me so nervous / me pones tan nerviosa_**

 ** _That I just can´t hold your hand / que ni siquiera puede coger tu mano_**

 ** _You make me glow / me haces brillar_**

 ** _But I cover up / pero lo oculto_**

 ** _Won´t let it show / no lo mostraré_**

-¿Cómo ha ido?- me preguntó esa noche Daryl cuando llegué a la guardia.

-Bien, Grant me ha ayudado

-Le has perdonado.

-Sí, pero hemos quedado como amigos.

-Has hecho bien.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí.

Me senté a su lado.

-¿Cuál es el plan para esta noche?

-Una bonita vista hacia un campo repleto de caminantes.

Reí un poco.

-Me parece bien- miré hacia los caminantes-, mira esos dos- dije señalando dos caminantes que se estaban mirando fijamente- ¿Los caminantes tienen citas?

-Menos mal que no pueden reproducirse.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.

-Creí que no ibas a venir- me dijo girando su cabeza hacia mí.

-Es mi día de guardia, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-Aún estas enferma- me dijo como si fuera obvio.

-No lo estoy- le contradije.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Me refería a que aún no estás al cien por cien y que quizá quisieras dormir.

-No, quiero hacer la guardia.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, me tumbe en el suelo y cogí si brazo. Tiré de él hacia atrás hasta que logré que se tumbara conmigo.

-El cielo es más bonito que un campo sembrado de caminantes- En este tiempo en el que todo se había ido al carajo parece que toda la contaminación se había consumido y el cielo estaba de un bonito azul oscuro con puntos brillantes, muchos- ¿No es bonito?

-Sí.

 ** _So I´m /así que_**

 **** ** _Putting my defenses up / activando mis defensas_**

 ** _Cause I don´t wanna fall in love / porque no me quiero enamorar_**

 ** _If I ever did that / si alguina vez lo hiciera_**

 ** _I think I´d have a heart attack / creo que tendría un ataque al corazón_**

 **NARRA NARRADOR**

-¿No es precioso?- le preguntó la chica al arquero con la Mirada fija en el cielo.

-Sí- le dijo el sin siquiera haber echado un vistazo a las estrellas, mirándola a ella, y claro, él no se refería al cielo.

-Una vez alguien me dijo que las estrellas eran almas. Que son las almas de los muertos. Es irónico que ahora se vean más que nunca.

-Sí, supongo que lo es.

-¿Estás aquí?

-Sí, ¿no me ves?- le contestó el sin entender demasiado la pregunta de la chica.

-Sí, veo tu cuero, lo que me pregunto es si tu mente está aquí.

La chica miró hacia el arquero y le vio sonreír. Involuntariamente ella también sonrió.

-Algo así- le contestó el arquero.

-O se está o no se está.

-En ese caso no estoy.

-¿Y dónde estás? Ni que estuvieses enamorado- "enamorado", pensó el arquero. La chica le gustaba, sí, pero… ¿enamorado?-. No me lo puedo creer- dijo ella al verle la cara-. ¿De quién?

-No estoy enamorado- le dijo él no muy convencido.

-Dilo otra vez, a lo mejor así me lo creo.

Él sonrió como bobo y se dio una colleja mental por idiota, se estaba comportando como un adolescente de quince años.

-No estoy enamorado- repitió él.

-No, me lo creo aún menos ¿Quién es?- no sabía por qué pero necesitaba saber quién era esa mujer. La veía con… ¿celos?- ¿La conozco? Bueno, supongo que sí, aquí no es como si pudieses conocer a alguien en el bar del pueblo.

-Está bien. Sí, la conoces.

-¿Hace cuánto que te gusta?

-Desde poco después de conocerla.

-¿Hace mucho que la conoces?

-No.

-¿Ya estaba aquí cuando llegué?

-No.

-¿Es de mi grupo?

-Sí.

-¿Me vas a decir quién es?

-Por más que dijeras nombres no acertarías.

-Espera… ¿es una chica? - bromeó ella.

-¡Claro!- ella se echó a reír.

-Vale, vale. Tampoco hay tantos nombres donde elegir.

-Está bien- dijo él sintiendo que los nervios le empezaban a invadir.

-Venga suéltalo.

-Eh… pues veras… ella es…

-¡Suéltalo!

-Tú, ella eres tú.

 ** _Never break a sweat for the other guys / nunca rompí a sudar por los otros chicos_**

 ** _When you come around I get paralyzed / cuando estás alrededor me paralizo_**

 ** _And every time I try to be myself / y cada vez que intent ser yo misma_**

 ** _It comes out wrong like a cry for help / me sale mal, como un grito de ayuda_**

 **NARRA SKYE**

-Tú, ella eres tú- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo me quedé petrificada "¿Yo?". Creí que ni siquiera se había fijado en mí-. Di algo.

-No sé qué decir.

-Te dije que jamás lo adivinarías.

-Creí que ni siquiera te habías fijado en mí- admití sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Me he fijado, y mucho.

-Le pediste a Rick que yo te acompañara, ¿verdad?

-No, se le ocurrió a él solo- dijo él cogiendo mi mano tímidamente provocando que mis ojos se giraran hacia ellas.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirando nuestras manos unidas mientras que poco a poco nos íbamos acercando hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. Fue un beso dulce y todo lo largo que nuestra respiración nos permitió.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron nuestras frentes siguieron unidas y nuestros ojos cerrados. Al fin y al cabo esta guardia no había estado tan mal.

 ** _It´s just not fair / simplemente no es justo_**

 ** _Pain´s more trouble than love is worth / es más grande el problema que causa el dolor de lo que vale el amor_**

 ** _I gasp for air / tomo aire_**

 ** _It feels so good but you know it hurts / se siente tan bien pero sabes que hace daño_**

Coulson y yo salimos corriendo al oír los gritos. Fuera de la cárcel, de rodillas en el suelo se encontraban Hersel y la mujer de color de la catana que había llegado de no sé dónde ayer poco antes de que cayera la noche. Michonne, me dijeron que se llamaba.

Tras ellos había gente equipada con armas e incluso hasta un tanque. Me pareció reconocer a uno de ellos, un hombre con un parche. Había oído hablar mucho de él. Se hacía llamar "gobernador" y no era muy amigo de este grupo.

Rick se había adelantado por petición del gobernador. Busqué a mi grupo con la mirada pero solo localicé a Nick, quien se encontraba entre Carl y Daryl. Tiré de Coulson hacía donde ellos estaban y nos posicionamos a su lado.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté.

-Nada bueno- me respondió Daryl.

-¡Podéis quedaros! ¡Sin rencores! ¡Es un sitio seguro, podemos compartirlo!- oí gritar a Rick- ¡Solo tenéis que bajar las armas y soltarles!

-Prepárate- me dijo Coulson.

Saqué el arma y miré a Nick.

-No te separes de mí- le dije.

De repente una catana cortó el cuello de Hersel, luego se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Rick y un disparo. El infierno se desató.

Las balas volaban de un lado a otro y yo cogí la mano de Nick y nos puse a cubierto.

El tanque derribó las vallas y los caminantes comenzaron a entrar. Todo se había ido a la mierda.

-Hay que salir de aquí- Me dijo Coulson que se había resguardado con nosotros.

-Vámonos.

-Antes hay que buscar al resto.

-Saben cuidarse y yo tengo que sacar a Nick de aquí- dije tomando una de las decisiones más difíciles que había tomado nunca. Abandonar a Adam, Stefan, Megan, el equipo, a… Daryl-. Salgamos de aquí, Coulson.

Caminamos hacía el bosque sin mirar atrás.

 ** _The feeling got lost in my lungs / los sentimientos se han perdido en mis pulmones_**

 ** _They´re burning, I´d rather be numb / están ardiendo, prefiero estar adormecida_**

 ** _And there´s no one else to blame / y no hay nadie más a quien culpar_**

 ** _So scared I take of in a run / tan asustada que salí corriendo_**

 ** _I´m flying too close to the sun / estoy volando muy cerca del sol_**

 ** _And I burst into flames / y ardo en llamas_**


	10. Chapter 9: One woman army

**_I'm on the battlefield like, oh my god (oh lala) (estoy en el campo de batalla como "Oh, dios mío")_**

 ** _Knocking soldiers down like house of cards (Oh lala) (dejando a los soldados sin sentidos como si fueran castillos de naipes)_**

 ** _I'm a one woman army (Oh lala) (soy un ejército de una sola mujer)_**

 ** _Yes I'm a one woman army (sí, soy un ejército de una sola mujer)_**

 _Cada vez los disparos y los gruñidos se oían más lejos. Tenía a Nick cogido fuertemente de la mano y le obligaba a correr más rápido._

 _-No, espera, falta Adam, hay que volver Skye, falta Adam- me dijo Nick tirando en la dirección opuesta._

 _-Adam sabrá salir que allí, ahora tengo que ponerte a salvo._

Abrí los ojos de golpe y miré a mí alrededor. Nick seguía dormido y Coulson seguía haciendo guardia.

-¿Una pesadilla?- me preguntó sin girarse a mirarme

-Un recuerdo- le contesté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Ellos son fuertes, seguro que han salido de esta.

-¿Les volveremos a ver?- le pregunté.

-No estamos haciendo este recorrido para no hacerlo- me contestó mirando al cartel que había frente a nosotros en las vías. "TERMINAL. SANTUARIO PARA TODOS, HOGAR PARA TODOS. LOS QUE LLEGAN SOBREVIVEN".

-¿De verdad crees que estarán yendo hacia allí? ¿Crees que se fiaran?

-Espero que alguien lo haga.

-¿Crees que podemos fiarnos?

-Nos fiamos de los de la prisión.

-No es cierto, May y yo les estuvimos espiando días- le confesé.

-Mañana llegaremos y veremos que hacemos.

-Después de tantos días…

-Skye, te has convertido en una mujer muy fuerte. Si la terminal es un peligro lo combatiremos.

 ** _I pull up in a matte black super car (entro en un super coche negro mate)_**

 ** _Like Batman, yeah, no bodyguard (como Batman, sí, sin guardaespaldas)_**

 ** _I'm Gangam Stylin´ on the bar (soy el "Gangam Stylin´" en el bar)_**

 ** _I got it I bring all the boys to the yard (Lo tengo, traigo a todos los chicos del patio)_**

Escuchamos ruido de pelea contra caminantes e íbamos a pasar de largo pero lo oímos, un bebe llorando. Yo conocía ese llanto.

-¿Judith?- susurré-. Coulson, cuida de Nick- dije antes de salir corriendo hacia la pelea.

Cuando llegué Carol se encontraba en plena batalla mientras Treassy intentaba como podía defender al bebe. Me uní a ellos.

Carol era buena, debía admitirlo. Entre las dos acabamos con la horda.

-¿Estáis bien?- pregunté.

Carol en lugar de contestarme me abrazó.

-¿Estás sola?- me preguntó.

-No.

-¿Quiénes están contigo?

-Coulson y Nick, venid- dije adentrándome en el bosque y ellos me siguieron.

-Nos dirigimos a la terminal- me dijo Treassy.

-Creemos que encontraremos a más gente del grupo allí- explicó Carol.

-Nosotros también- miré a Carol- ¿Sabes de alguien que logrera salir?

-No- dijo justo en el momento en el que llegamos hasta donde estaban Coulson y Nick.

Nick corrió hacia ellos y les abrazó, apañándoselas para abrazar también a Judith, que se encontraba como a dos cabezas por encima de él.

-Debemos seguir- dije.

Comenzamos a ir todos juntos por el bosque, en silencio, hasta que Carol nos frenó.

-Escuchad- nos dijo.

-…sí, el niño del sombrero y la negra de la catana- escuche decir a un hombre que se encontraba de espaldas a nosotros.

-Sin mencionar al de la ballesta- dijo otra voz algo distorsionada, se oía a través de un walkie-, me voy a quedar con su chaqueta- "Daryl" pensé y me acerqué a él sigilosamente por detrás y le apunté a la cabeza con el arma, haciéndole sentir el cañón contra su nuca.

-Suelta el walkie y el cuchillo- le dije-, lejos- él los sonto y levantó las manos.

-¿Habéis visto los carteles?- me preguntó-. Puedo llevaros a un sitio donde estéis seguros.

-Carol, ¿puedes?- ella le cacheó y sacó una pistola de su espalda y ató sus manos.

-Venga tíos ¿Quiénes sois?

-Unos amigos del niño del sombrero, la negra de la catana y el tío de la ballesta- le contestó Carol.

-Sí, están allí, puedo llevaros con ellos.

-Claro que lo harás- dije cogiendo la pistola por el cañón y poniéndome frente a él- pero antes vas a responder a unas cuantas preguntas- le di con la empuñadura del arma en la cabeza, calló inconsciente.

 ** _If you see me at the club in Hollywood (si me ves en el club en Hollywood)_**

 ** _You know I bring that Detroit hood (sabes que llevo esa capucha de Detroit)_**

 ** _You like it and you feelin´ good (te gusta y te sientes bien)_**

 ** _You know what you want it (sabes lo que quieres)_**

 ** _You know what you would (sabes lo que lo harías)_**

Cogí un cubo de agua y se lo eché por encima. Habíamos encontrado una pequeña cabaña y le habíamos atado allí.

-Nick, ve a cuidar a Judith- le dije y el niño entró en el único cuarto de la cabaña. El chico abrió los ojos y comenzó a luchar por soltarse-. Hey, hey, tranquilo- le dije poniéndome de cuclillas frente a él-. No te haremos nada si colaboras. Dime, ¿Qué hacéis en la terminal?

-Acoger a personas.

-¿Qué hacéis con las personas que "acogéis"?- le pregunté marcando las comillas con los dedos.

-Les protegemos de los zombies.

-No me mientas- le dije sacando mi cuchillo y comenzando a jugar con él entre mis manos, intentando asustarle y rezando por no tener que usarlo-. ¿Siguen vivos?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-¿Quiénes están allí?

-Mucha gente.

-¡No juegues conmigo!

-¿¡Quienes están allí?!- dijo Treassy acercándose a él y cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta, el chico le miró asustado.

-En niño del sombrero, su padre, la negra de la catana, el tío de la ballesta, un chino y su mujer, un tío pelirrojo y tres que iban con él y dos listillos que parecen mellizos.

Me acerqué a él aun jugando con el cuchillo.

-Se llaman Carl, Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, los otros cuatro no sé quiénes son y por último los NO mellizos son Jemma y Leo. ¿No hay nadie más?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con ellos?- dijo Carol.

-O cazas o eres cazado- dijo él con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿¡Que quieres decir con eso?! -Le preguntó Coulson. Yo guardé mi cuchillo y me levanté con las manos en la boca, todos me miraron.

-Oh, no. Sois monstruos.

-Skye, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Sois monstruos!- me lancé sobre el pero Coulson me frenó cogiéndome por los hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se los comen- dije -, les atraen para usarlos de alimento.

-¿Qué? -Dijo Carol sorprendida.

-Son como caminantes.

 ** _Let´s rush tonight (démonos prisa esta noche)_**

 ** _The music is still playin´ (la música sigue sonando)_**

 ** _So get up and fight (así que levántate y pelea)_**

 ** _You know what you want it (sabes lo que quieres)_**

 ** _You know what you would (sabes lo que lo harías)_**

-Iremos nosotras- dijo Carol-, vosotros os quedaréis cuidando de los niños.

-¿Estáis seguras?

-Sí, les dije- volveremos y les traeremos con nosotras.

Carol y yo emprendimos camino hacia la terminal.

-Están rodeados- me dijo Carol señalando a los caminantes.

-Ocultémonos de ellos, por una vez los caminantes nos van a ayudar.

Cogimos un par de ellos y untamos unas mantas con su sangre alas que hicimos un agujero en medio y metimos nuestras cabezas.

-Te abriré paso y luego bajaré, mantente alejada del bidón- me dijo Carol y nos separamos. Yo bajé y me oculté para que los "caminantes inteligentes" como había decidido llamar a los que vivían allí, no me vieran.

De repente el bidón estalló abriendo un boquete en su fortaleza. Entré entre los caminantes, como una más. Parecía una pequeña ciudad o un pueblo, con calles estrechas y ropa colgada de las ventanas.

Los gritos so comenzaron a oír y luego los disparos. "Idiotas" pensé. Comencé a buscarles dentro de las casas, nada. Entré en un edificio y el corazón se me aceleró. Había dos cadáveres desangrados por una herida en el cuello y otro estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre una camilla de metal, como las de las autopsias.

Me fijé en los cadáveres, no eran ellos. Respiré aliviada y salí de allí. No me había alejado ni dos pasos de la puerta cuando alguien se le echó encima. Le di un golpe en la cara con el codo y me giré a mirar a mi atacante, estaba vivo. Comenzamos a darnos golpes.

En uno de sus intentos por clavarme el cuchillo que llevaba me hizo un corte en la pierna, a la altura del muslo, pero a pesar del dolor le di una patada con ambas piernas en el pecho que le hizo volar directamente a los brazos de un caminante.

Me levanté y salí corriendo como pude, a lo lejos les vi salir hacia el bosque junto con Carol y sonreí apoyada contra una valla. Estaban fuera, ahora tenía que salir yo.

Miré a mí alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarme. No estaba en muy buena posición. Desarmada, herida, sola y rodeada de caminantes, el sueño de cualquier suicida, pero yo no lo era así que estaba en plena pesadilla.

Un muerto vestido de policía y con el arma aun colgada del cinturón comenzó a acercarse, me lancé sobre él. Cogí su cabeza con mis manos, golpeándola violentamente varias veces contra el suelo. Cuando dejó de intentar morderme cogí su arma y Salí lo más deprisa que pude de allí.

Cuando logré llegar al bosque todo se volvió negro y caí. Lo último que alcancé a escuchar fueron gruñidos acercándose.

 ** _I'm on the battlefield like, oh my god (oh lala) (estoy en el campo de batalla como "Oh, dios mío")_**

 ** _Knocking soldiers down like house of cards (Oh lala) (dejando a los soldados sin sentidos como si fueran castillos de naipes)_**

 ** _I'm a one woman army (Oh lala) (soy un ejército de una sola mujer)_**

 ** _Yes I'm a one woman army (sí, soy un ejército de una sola mujer)_**

NARRA NARRADOR

El cazador abrazó fuerte a su amiga, no podía creer que siguiera viva, luego vino el abrazo de Rick a la mujer.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Estás sola?

-No, Skye me ayudo, se suponía que debería estar ya aquí.

-¿Skye está ahí dentro?- preguntó Daryl alarmado.

-Sí.

-Sigue allí- susurró cogiendo su ballesta del hombro de la mujer.

-¿Qué haces? Le dije que esperaríamos aquí.

-Voy a buscarla.

-No puedo dejarte- le dijo la mujer tomándole del brazo-, ella me odiará para siempre si te dejo ir y te ocurre algo, y yo también.

-Yo también te odiaría a ti y a mí mismo para siempre si me obligas a quedarme aquí y de brazos cruzados mientras ella se convierte en comida para caminantes.

La mujer le soltó y él comenzó a andar de vuelta a la terminal.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del bosque la vio caer, corrió hacia ella pero un caminante se lanzó hacia la chica. Lanzó una de sus flechas y esta atravesó el cráneo del caminante, pero ella ya tenía las marcas de sus dientes en el brazo.

El arquero corrió hacia la chica y con ojos llorosos la cogió entre sus brazos.

 ** _I'm on the battlefield like, oh my god (oh lala) (estoy en el campo de batalla como "Oh, dios mío")_**

 ** _Knocking soldiers down like house of cards (Oh lala) (dejando a los soldados sin sentidos como si fueran castillos de naipes)_**

 ** _I'm a one woman army (Oh lala) (soy un ejército de una sola mujer)_**

 ** _Yes I'm a one woman army (sí, soy un ejército de una sola mujer)_**

-¡May! ¡Ward!- gritó Adam al ver a los dos especialistas disparando a una horda de caminantes que les seguía.

Desde que habían dejado la cárcel atrás este era su día a día: dormir, huir, comer, huir, dormir, huir, comer, huir… así una y otra vez. Buscando sin éxito a alguien más que hubiera sobrevivido siguiendo las vías del tren hacia la terminal.

Se adentraron en el bosque y dieron esquinazo a los caminantes hasta que se chocaron de frente con un niño. ¡Nick!

Adam corrió hacia el niño y le abrazó con fuerza.

Coulson corrió hacia May y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras que Ward y Treassy se daban un apretón de manos.

-¿Estáis solos? ¿Hay alguien más?- preguntó Adam con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Hasta aquí llegamos junto con Skye y Carol- empezó a contar Treassy-, pero ellas… es una larga historia- al ver la cara que los tres ponían se apresuró a contar la historia-, y aquí estamos, esperando.

-¿Quiénes están allí?

-Carl, Michonne, Rick, FitzSimmons, Daryl Maggie y Glenn- les dijo Coulson.

-¿Las habéis dejado ir solas?- dijo Ward alarmado.

-Son capaces de defenderse- le contestó Treassy.

Se sentaron a esperar, era todo lo que podían hacer.

-¿Salisteis todos juntos de la prisión?- preguntó Adam.

-No- contestó Coulson-, nos encontramos hace poco. Yo salí junto con Skye y Nick y tengo que reconocer que es ella la que nos ha mantenido con vida.

 ** _I hit you with that kung fu Jackie Chan (te golpeo con el kung fu de Jackie Chan)_**

 ** _Boom, boom, boom pow_**

 ** _I´m super-fast (soy muy rápida)_**

 ** _High heel, big deal, I keck your ass (tacones, menudo reto, te patearé el culo)_**

 ** _They´re gunnin´, they´re runnin´ and that makes me mad (están disparando, están corriendo, y eso me vuelve loca)_**

FLASH BACK

-¡No paréis de correr!- les gritó Skye.

-No puedo más- se quejó el niño y ella le cargó a su espalda y siguió corriendo.

-Entremos en esa casa y esperemos a que pase la horda- ellos la obedecieron y entraron.

Llevaban tres día allí, sin comida y sin apenas agua. Era la horda más grande que habían visto jamás. Ella se las apañó para salir y volvió con comida y agua.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

 ** _If you wanna rumble all you gotta do is ask (si quieres retumbar solo tienes que pedirlo)_**

 ** _I'm a rude bitch, boy, can you handle that?_** ** _(Soy una puta grosera, chico, ¿podrás con ello?)_**

 ** _I love to play but I don´t really need a man (me encanta jugar pero en verdad no necesito un hombre)_**

 ** _No daddy, no visa, I got my own cash (no papi, no quiero la visa, tengo mi propia pasta)_**

La felicidad del reencuentro comenzó a hacerse notoria pero se frenó de golpe cuando vieron aparecer al grupo y a Daryl cargando un cuerpo en sus brazos.

Al ver al bebe en los brazos de Treassy, Rick y Carl corrieron hacia ella, el resto se quedaron mirando a Daryl, que había caído de rodillas con el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo ha sido?- preguntó May en un susurro.

-Entramos por separado, ella antes que yo. Les encontré y les llevé hacia el punto de encuentro en el bosque- contó Carol-. Cuando lo conté Daryl fue a buscarla.

-Llegué tarde- dijo el cazador-, la vi caer. Se desmalló y entonces llegó el caminante y... no llegué a tiempo.

-¿Sigue viva?- preguntó Ward.

No hubo respuesta porque un niño salió de entre los árboles y su vista se clavó en el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica.

-¡Mamá!- gritó el chico corriendo hacia ella, pero Adam le frenó-. ¡Mamá!- volvió a gritar. Nick consiguió zafarse de Adam y abrazó el cuerpo de Skye, un poco incómodo porque Daryl es negaba a soltarla. El niño puso la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando ese sonido que le relajaba cuando tenía pesadillas-. No me dejes- pidió el niño llorando.

 **** ** _Let´s rush tonight (démonos prisa esta noche)_**

 ** _The music is still playin´ (la música sigue sonando)_**

 ** _So get up and fight (así que levántate y pelea)_**

 ** _No daddy, no visa, I got my own cash (no papi, no quiero la visa, tengo mi propia pasta)_**

No necesitaron mucho tiempo para ponerse manos a la obra. Jemma se había propuesto salvarla y como pudieron en un par de días estuvieron en el avión.

El viaje fue un suplicio para Skye, quien pasó la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente por el dolor.

Ni Daryl ni Ward se habían separado de ella en ningún momento y se turnaban para cargarla.

Nada más llegar al avión Jemma le sacó sangre a la chica y se puso a trabajar.

-Matadme ya- les pidió ella-. Si me transformo en medio de la noche...

-Te vigilaremos- le contestó Ward.

-Hay una esperanza Skye- le dijo Rick-, solo tienes que aguantar un poco más.

La chica se encontraba tumbada en una camilla igual a la que había estado cuando le inyectaron el GH-325.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien- le dijo Carol-, estás aguantando más que nadie que yo haya visto antes. Ya has durado un día más de lo normal.

Era el cuarto día y ella no era tonta, le quedaban horas, si no eran minutos y veía como la esperanza de todos y sobre todo la de Jemma -cada vez que la revisaba- se iba evaporando.


	11. Chapter 10: El milagro

**_I will keep quiet (me mantendré callada)_**

 ** _You won´t even know I´m here (ni te darás cuenta de que estoy aquí)_**

 ** _You won´t suspect a thing (no sospecharas nada)_**

 ** _You won´t see me in the mirror (no me verás en el espejo)_**

 **NARRA NARRADOR**

El dolor fue sustituido por el frío. La fiebre le había subido muchísimo. Entre Carol, May y Jemma la habían quitado la ropa y la habían sumergido en agua helada.

La esperanza había vuelto cuando pasó su quinto día. Jemma tenía la teoría de que lo que la estaba permitiendo pasar la infección sin morir en el intento era el GH.

Todos recordaban como hace unas horas una emocionada Jemma había entrado como una flecha en la sala diciendo mil y una cosas que nadie- ni siquiera Fitz, aunque este era por la velocidad a la que hablaba la chica- entendió nada, pero todos entendieron el "va a sobrevivir" que dijo al final.

Al principio fue un shock, nadie lo había hecho antes, pero luego lo sustituyó la duda y por último la alegría. Pero cuando la chica una hora más tarde empezó a convulsionar por la fiebre se dieron cuenta de que los síntomas también podían matarla.

 ** _But I crept into your heart (pero me colaré en tu corazón)_**

 ** _You can´t make me desappear (no puedes hacerme desaparecer)_**

 ** _Til I make you (Hasta que te haga hacerlo)_**

 **NARRA SKYE**

 **Flash Back**

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- dije mirando con desesperación al desconocido que había venido a pedirme ayuda. No tenía tiempo para pararme a ayudarle, tenía que seguir buscando. Pero un hombre con el brazo chorreando sangre con claras marcas de mordiscos me había interceptado.

-Ayúdame.

-¿Cómo?- el hombre me entregó su cuchillo y alargo el brazo.

-Quiero vivir- me dijo-. Córtalo.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No puedo!, ni siquiera sabemos si eso funcionará.

-Por favor.

Las tripas ya se me habían revuelto y ni siquiera había empezado.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 ** _I made myself at home (me siento como en casa)_**

 ** _In the cobwebs and the lies (en las telarañas y las mentiras)_**

 ** _I´m learning all your tricks (estoy aprendiendo todos tus trucos)_**

 ** _I can hurt you from the inside (puedo herirte desde dentro)_**

 **Flash Back**

-No huele bien- me dijo Lance Hunter señalando el muñón que a pesar de las dos semanas que llevaba allí apenas había empezado a cicatrizar.

-Te conseguiré antibióticos y vendas limpias- dije mientras ponía una mano en su frente y notaba que claramente tenía fiebre.

Todo esto, Lance, me estaba retrasando y probablemente alejando del equipo aún más. Pero no podía dejarle.

Conseguí los antibióticos y las vendas, pero no sirvieron de mucho, la fiebre seguía subiendo. Duró una semana más.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 ** _I made myself a promise (me he hecho una promesa)_**

 ** _You would never see me cry (nunca me veras llorar)_**

 ** _Til I make you (hasta que te haga hacerlo)_**

-¿Va a ponerse bien?- escuché preguntar a Nick como si se encontrara a kilómetros de mí.

-Eso espero- le dijo Adam-. Ve con Carl.

Escuché los pasos del niño salir de la habitación.

-No debería. La mordieron, no debería recuperarse, ¿cómo?- Ese era Daryl.

-No lo sé- mintió Ward, que al igual que el resto del equipo sospechaba del motivo de su milagrosa recuperación.

Me encontraba en un lugar repleto de humo negro. Los gruñidos se oían muchísimo más cerca de lo que se oían las voces. Vi al caminante acercarse a mí abriendo y cerrando la boca con los brazos alargados hacia mí, intenté reaccionar, defenderme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Solo era una mera espectadora plantada de pie e inmóvil enfrentándome a mi muerte.

-¿Cuándo creéis que despierte?- preguntó Adam.

" _¿Despierte?, ¿estaba dormida? ¿Por eso no corrían a ayudarme, porque esto ni siquiera estaba ocurriendo en realidad?_ " Intenté concentrarme en mis parpados para que se abrieran. La luz comenzó a entrar entre el humo, como si fuesen rayos de sol pero el caminante seguía avanzando hacia mí.

Uno de los rayos atravesó su brazo, que se desintegró. El caminante me empujó contra el suelo y cayó sobre mí. Otro rayo de luz borró su cuerpo del pecho para abajo. El brazo, tronco superior y cabeza del caminante se lanzaron sobre mi cuello.

 **** ** _You´ll never know what hit you (nunca sabras que te golpeo)_**

 **** ** _Won´t see me closing in (no me verás acercarme)_**

 ** _I´m gonna make you suffer (voy a hacerte sufrir)_**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, incorporándome alterada. De la nada unos brazos me empujaron de vuelta a la almohada.

-Eh, eh, tranquila- le escuché decir a Daryl mientras Ward decía que iría en busca de Jemma y salía a toda prisa de la habitación.

-Una pesadilla- le dije mientras respiraba hondo para tranquilizarme-. Tengo muchas últimamente.

-Lo hemos notado- me dijo Adam-. Se irán cuando baje la fiebre, ya lo verás.

-¿Fiebre?

Adam y Daryl intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?- me preguntó Daryl.

-Recuerdo Terminus, lo que ellos hacían allí- de repente la realidad me golpeó de golpe-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estáis todos bien? Ellos no… no lo harían ¿verdad? No os habrán llegado a haceros eso a ninguno.

-No tranquila, llegasteis a tiempo- respiré aliviada.

-Ellos, ellos eran monstruos.

-Lo sabemos, pero ya no existen. Gracias a Carol y a ti- me dijo Adam.

Me removí incomoda.

-Me duele todo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?

-Recuerdo haber visto a Carol llevaros hacia el bosque y… intentar salir. Un hombre me atacó, no recuerdo en qué orden ocurrió.

-Conseguiste salir y adentrarte algo en el bosque, Carol me dijo que tú aun debías estar allí así que volví a buscarte. Cuando llegué estabas desmayada en el suelo y ese caminante estaba sobre ti. No llegué a tiempo, él ya había clavado sus dientes en tu brazo- comencé a hiperventilar-, apenas logro profundizar- miré hacia donde debían estar mis brazos, esperando la falta de al menos la mitad de uno de ellos, pero en su lugar lo único que vi fue un vendaje.

-No… no lo entiendo.

-Creí que ya estabas muerta, por eso ni lo intenté cortarlo, cuando me di cuenta de que estabas viva ya era tarde.

-Pero luchaste contra la infección- me sonrió Adam-, y ganaste. Jemma dice que te vas a recuperar.

Como si la hubiese convocado Jemma entró por la puerta y echó a los tres hombres. Comenzó a tomarme la tensión, temperatura y pulsaciones.

-Jemma, ¿Cómo es posible que siga viva?- dije cogiendo su brazo con firmeza y obligándola a dejar de examinarme.

-Creo que si te paras a pensarlo tú ya lo sabes.

-El GH. Pero… creí que ya se había ido de mi organismo, ya sabes… aquella vez, con el virus en la cárcel, casi muero.

-¿Sebes? Hace meses que pienso en como todo esto pudo haber empezado en lugar de como pararlo. Sabes que HYDRA estaba obsesionada en replicar la droga… quizá algo salió mal.

 ** _This hell you put me in (en este infierno en el que me metiste)_**

 ** _I´m underneath your skin (me estoy metiendo bajo tu piel)_**

 ** _The devil within (el diablo dentro)_**

 ** _you´ll never know what hit you (nunca sabrás que te golpeó)_**

-Tocado- dijo Grant mientras colocaba chincheta roja en su tablero-. ¿Bas a contárselo?

-Tengo que hacerlo- le dije-. Tienen muchas preguntas de cómo es posible que yo siga con vida y nosotros tenemos algunas posibles respuestas, se las merecen.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero no sabemos cómo se lo van a tomar.

-Merecen saberlo.

-Esto no solo te concierne a ti, Coulson tendrá algo que decir en esto.

-Sí, hablaré con él.

-De todas formas estarán felices de que sigas viva.

-¿Aunque no debiese estarlo? Y aunque tuviese que estarlo, no tendría que ser entera. Tomasteis muchos riesgos, no debisteis hacerlo.

-Lo siento, eso fue mi culpa- dijo Daryl apareciendo por la puerta-. Tienes razón, debí haber cortado, si hubieses muerto…

-Bueno- dijo Grant cogiendo el juego de hundir la flota que habíamos dejado a un lado y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-, os dejo para que habléis.

-Hasta luego- me despedí de él-. No estoy muerta.

-Ya lo sé, aun así. Hubiese sido mi culpa.

-Ven aquí, ahora- él se acercó con la cabeza gacha hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó en él. Cogí su cara entre mis manos y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos-. Estoy viva y entera gracias a ti. Acabaste con ese caminante a tiempo de que hiciera que muriese desangrada.

-Eso me lleva a preguntarme cómo es que no… no…

-¿Estoy muerta?

-Sí.

-Tengo una teoría pero aun no te lo puedo contar, no solo me afecta a mí y tengo que hablar antes con Coulson. ¿Puedes llamarle?

 ** _I will be here (estaré aquí)_**

 ** _When you think you´re all alone (cuando pienses que estás completamente solo)_**

 ** _Seeping though the cracks (metiéndome entre las grietas)_**

 ** _I´m the poison in your bones (soy el veneno en tus huesos)_**

Me costó un poco convencer a Coulson para poder contarles lo del GH al resto, pero al fin lo conseguí con la condición a esperar a que estuviese más recuperada.

Hoy había salido de la enfermería y cuando me dijeron que no habían cambiado nada de mi cuarto iba enserio, ni lo habían tocado, estaba exactamente como yo lo había dejado.

-¿Tu dormías aquí?- me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Daryl-. Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-Tranquilo, sí, yo dormía aquí.

-Antes de que pasase lo del gobernador… tú y yo nos… besamos.

-Sí.

-Y estuvo bien.

-Sí, estuvo bien.

-No tuvimos tiempo de hablar de ello.

-No.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo- dijo a intentando irse.

-¿Y si no quiero olvidarlo?- me apresuré a decir antes de que desapareciese del todo.

En menos de un segundo él estuvo de vuelta y poniendo sus manos en mis caderas me atrajo a él, pero tuve que separarme antes de que se acercara más. Me miró confundido.

-Estoy curada, pero no sabemos lo que el virus habrá podido hacer en mí, aún no se si soy ponzoñosa o no, Jemma está haciendo análisis de todo lo que se le ha ocurrido. Dice que pronto tendrá los resultados. Serás el primero en saberlo, te lo prometo. Te has afeitado...

-¿No te gusta?

-Me encanta, al fin sé lo que hay debajo. Es tarde.

-Debería dejarte para que durmieras.

-Quédate -le pedí mirándole a los ojos -ahí fuera estaréis apilados unos encima de otros -bromee- esa cama no es muy grande pero caben dos- no me hizo falta nada más para convencerle.

 ** _My love is your disease (mi amor es tu enfermedad)_**

 ** _I won´t let it set you free (no le voy a dejar liberarte)_**

 ** _Til I break you (hasta que te rompa)_**

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hizo abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue mi mano apoyada en el pecho de Daryl.

-Dime que estás vestida- fue la primera reacción de Jemma al entrar.

-¡Pues claro!- susurré.

-Menos mal, habría sido una completa falta de responsabilidad por tu parte- ambas sabíamos que no se refería a dormir con ausencia de ropa.

-Son las… ocho de la mañana y ayer entre unas cosas y otras nos fuimos a dormir a las tantas ¿se puede saber qué haces levantada?

-Analizando tus fluidos amiga mía.

-¿Y bien?

-Estás limpia- me contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Me voy para que puedas despertarlo con un beso- susurró antes de cerrar la puerta por fuera.

Sonreí mirando al suelo como una boba, respiré hondo y me incorporé un poco hasta poder alcanzar su cara con facilidad. Comencé besándole el cuello. Se removió un poco aún dormido.

-Mmmm...- seguí subiendo por su barbilla y le di pequeños besos en las mejillas, la frente, la nariz y los ojos. Que a pesar de que sabía que estaba despierto mantenía cerrados. Acabé mi recorrido de besos en su boca, ahí es donde él reaccionó y enredó sus dedos en mi pelo para que no me apartase.

Pasé mi pierna por encima de él hasta que quedé sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire cualquiera que hubiera abierto la puerta podría haber pensado cualquier cosa ya que yo me encontraba sobre él, sentada en su cintura, estábamos solos en una cama y la habitación tenía la puerta cerrada. Ah, y sin olvidarnos de nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y nuestras frentes unidas. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Pasamos bastante rato así, con los ojos cerrados sintiéndonos el uno al otro.

-Supongo que ya tienes los resultados- me dijo.

-Sí, me los acaba de dar Jemma.

-Buenas noticias entonces…

-¿A ti que te parece? No transmito el virus.

Él volvió a besarme pero poniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad en ese acto me separé de él.

-¿Qué…?

-Llevo semanas sin hacer nada más que causar problemas, vamos a hacer algo productivo. Además, tengo algo pendiente que contaros.

 ** _You´ll never know what hit you (nunca sabrás que te golpeó)_**

 ** _won´t see me closing in (no me verás acercarme)_**

 ** _I´m gonna make you suffer (voy a hacerte sufrir)_**

 ** _This hell you put me in (este infierno en el que me metiste)_**

 ** _I´m underneath your skin (estoy bajo tu piel)_**

 ** _The devil within (el diablo dentro)_**

 ** _You'll never know what hit you (nunca sabrás que te golpeó)_**

Cuando llegó la tarde ya no podía con los nervios, había llegado el momento de la verdad, cuando todos se enterarían del porqué de mi recuperación. Tenía tanto miedo a que me odiasen… a que Daryl me odiara.

Nos encontrábamos todos en el salón del avión y yo busca desesperadamente en mi cabeza la forma adecuada de empezar con la historia.

-Bien… sé que muchos os preguntáis cómo es posible que siga con vida.

-Nos alegramos de que no estás aquí- se apresuró a decir Rick-, solo tenemos curiosidad- miré a Coulson y el asintió con la cabeza.

-Como un año y medio o dos años de que todo esto empezara a Phil le atravesaron el corazón con una especie de báculo. Le mataron. Estuvo muerto durante… días.

-Eso no puede ser- se apresuró a decir Carol.

-Pero aun así estoy aquí- dijo Coulson.

-El hombre que le entrenó movió cielo y tierra para salvarle, jugó con tecnología peligrosa. Una droga llamada GH-325, esa droga le devolvió a la vida. Hubo secuelas a posteriori, psicosis… cosas así. Tranquilos, eso ya se solucionó. Unos meses después Coulson volvió al servicio activo y montó el equipo que conocéis, en una misión en Italia me dispararon en el estómago- me levanté la camisa y mostré las cicatrices-, los médicos dijeron que no podían hacer nada por salvarme.

-Hacía poco que me había enterado de lo que habían hecho conmigo- tomo el relevo Coulson-, y yo no estaba dispuesto a perderla, así que emprendimos la misión de buscar el GH para salvarla. Obviamente lo logramos.

-Creemos que el GH es el responsable de que haya logrado superar la infección. Creemos que ha reconocido algo de él en el GH- continué-, y que por eso no me salvo del virus de la cárcel pero si de esto. Cómo si hubiera estado dormido.

-Espera- me cortó Rick-, ¿Cómo que reconoció algo en el GH?

-Antes de que SHIELD cayera la gente ya se preguntaba cómo era posible que Coulson hubiera sobrevivido pero Nick Furia, el entonces director de SHIELD, consiguió mantenerlo más o menos oculto. Pero cuando SHIELD cayó su tecnología acabó en manos de HYDRA o del gobierno. Sabemos que SHIELD no fue, pues tras su caída dejó de experimentar con ese tipo de cosas… no había recursos para eso, pero creemos que alguna de las otras dos partes… creemos que se les fue de las manos y que la mierda que vivimos hoy es el resultado.

-¿Nos estáis diciendo que sabíais el origen de todo esto desde el principio y nos lo dices ahora?- preguntó incrédula Shasha

-Son solo… teorías y… Jemma las empezó a tener cuando yo comencé a superar la infección.

-Tenéis esa mierda en vuestro organismo… él es el paciente cero- no supe identificar quien lo susurró.

-Todos tenemos esa mierda en nuestro organismo- le contestó Daryl que al parecer también lo había oído-. ¿Qué más da? Esto es nuestra realidad ahora. No podéis culparles por no hablar del pasado, es algo que casi ninguno hacemos.

-Daryl tiene razón- dijo Rick respirando hondo-, ninguno de los dos decidió por cuenta propia que les inyectaran eso y que decidieran inyectárselo a Skye fue fruto de la desesperación de un padre ante el hecho de la inevitable perdida de su hija- Coulson y yo nos miramos, no podíamos estar más de acuerdo. No éramos padre e hija, y todos lo sabían, pero eso daba igual.

 ** _I tried to be the lover to your nightmares (intento ser la amante de tus pesadillas)_**

 ** _Look what you made of me (mira lo que has hecho de mi)_**

 ** _Now I´m a heavy burden that you can´t bear (ahora soy la carga pesada de la que no puedes deshacerte)_**

 ** _Look what you made of me (mira lo que has hecho de mi)_**

 ** _Look what you made of me (mira lo que has hecho de mi)_**

 ** _I´ll make you see (te lo haré ver)_**

 ** _You´ll never know what hit you (nunca sabrás que te golpeó)_**


	12. Chapter 11: Historias de rescates y muer

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemThis ain't a song for the brokenheated (esta no es una canción para corazones abatidos) /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemNo silent prayer for the faith departed (no es una oración silenciosa para aquellos que han perdido la fe)/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"And I ain't going to be just a face in the crowd (y no sere solo una cara entre la multitud) /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"You're going to hear my voice when I shout it out loud (y vas a escuchar mi voz cuando grite bien alto) /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span class="MsoCommentReference"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"!- [if !supportAnnotations]-a id="_anchor_1" class="msocomanchor" href="file:/C:/Users/inst/Dropbox/blogger/En%20medio%20de%20la%20apocalipsis%20(1).docx#_msocom_1" name="_msoanchor_1"[TWD1]/a!-[endif]- /span/span-¿Cómo estás? -Me preguntó Adam ayudándome a coger una caja./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Así que el cazador y tú. Creí que Grant.../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Yo también, no funcionó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Fue por culpa de Christian, quien posiblemente ahora esté muerto. Lo único que te hizo dejarle era que le manipulaban y ya no hay quien pueda manipularlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Pero desde el momento en el que peleamos hasta ahora han pasado cosas. Quiero mucho a Grant, y una parte de mi jamás dejará de amarle pero... el resto de mi ahora ama a Daryl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-¿Amas más a Daryl que a Grant?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Respiré hondo y le miré./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-No lo sé -admití -. No quiero jugar con ellos Adam. Solo creo que debo de darle a Daryl una oportunidad ya que a Grant ya le he dado más de una./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; text-indent: 35.4pt;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-US"It´s my life / es mi vida/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; text-indent: 35.4pt;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-US"And it´s now or never/ y es ahora o nunca/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; text-indent: 35.4pt;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-US"I ain´t going to life forever/ no voy a vivir para simper/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; text-indent: 35.4pt;" align="center"strongI just want to live while I´m alive /solo quiero vivir mientras siga con vida/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"strong /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"strongNARRA NARRADOR/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Cómo si hubiera estado planeado, cada uno en una de las puertas de la sala, había dos hombres escuchando la conversación. En un principio ninguno de los dos tenía intención de hacerlo pero por no interrumpir la conversación se quedaron en las puertas de la sala./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Por un lado uno de ellos sonreía esperanzado, el otro también sonreía, pero algo más triste, aunque victorioso. No iba a dejarla ir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Yo te admiro, y lo sabes- dijo Adam-, y puede que prefiera a Grant por el tiempo que pasamos huyendo juntos pero… Daryl es demasiado mayor para ti./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"El arquero bajo la vista dándole la razón mentalmente. El chico tenía un punto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-¿Y?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-No vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"La escucharon reír./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;" -No me estás hablando enserio. Técnicamente si mañana salimos por provisiones podría morir junto a él. Busca un punto más actual para tu teoría si eso te mantiene entretenido. No me importa la diferencia de edad- Daryl sonrió al escuchar eso y Grant pegó su espalda contra la pared./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Le conoces menos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-De eso se trata estar con alguien, conocerle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Ya, pero con Ward ese trabajo ya lo tienes hecho./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Y a veces cuando conozco cosas nuevas de él me destruyen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Grant bajó la vista apenado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Skye…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-¿Qué tienes en contra de Daryl?- la escucharon preguntar a la defensiva./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-No tengo nada en contra de Daryl, solo estoy de parte de Grant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Bueno, es mi vida. Me da igual de parte de quien estés tú, yo elijo a quien le entrego mi vida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Te pregunto lo mismo, ¿tú que tienes en contra de Grant?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Nada. Solo que ya le he dado muchas oportunidades, más de las que jamás le he dado a nadie, y las ha malgastado todas- Grant se dejó caer, quedando sentado en el suelo-. Le quiero y le querré siempre, le quise incluso cuando creía odiarle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-¿Entonces?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-En este mundo no tengo tiempo para darle más oportunidades./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-En ese caso ¿qué es Daryl para ti? ¿Tu premio de consolación?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-¿¡Qué?! ¡No! ¿Por quién me has tomado? Yo no jugaría con alguien así. Las personas somos capaces de amar a más de una persona a la vez, luego recae sobre ti elegir y yo he elegido a Daryl porque él nunca me ha hecho sufrir, nunca he llorado por mu culpa. A su lado las horas son minutos. A entrado en mi corazón sin que yo me de cuenta y cuando lo hice ya no podía hacerle salir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Daryl sonrió como un bobo desde su posición./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Entonces no hay vuelta atrás, Daryl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Sí, Daryl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Daryl entonces, tendré que acostumbrarme- oyeron decir a Adam con resignación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Más te vale, sino lo vas a pasar muy mal./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Solo… no me traigas un mini arquero ¿vale?- le escucharon echarse a reír./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-No es mi intención./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-¿Estáis… cuidándoos?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Aún no hemos hecho nada, y en el caso de que lo hubiéramos hecho no tenemos con que cuidarnos. Eso ya no existe en este mundo, y lo que quedan ya no sirven de nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Grant se levantó y se fue, no quería oír nada a cerca de la vida sexual de Skye con otro hombre y Daryl decidió que ya era el momento de dejar las cajas que llevaba entre sus brazos en su sitio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-US"It´s my life/ es mi vida/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-US"My heart is like an open highway /mi corazón es como una autopista sin peaje/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-US"Like Frankie said "I did it my way"/ Como dijo Frankie "lo hice a mi manera"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-US"I just want to live while I´m alive/ solo quiero vivir mientras siga con vida/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-US"Because it´s my life / porque es mi vida./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-US" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan lang="EN-US" /span/strongstrongNARRA SKYE/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strong /strong-Os traigo más cajas- dijo Daryl dejándolas en el suelo. A mi aún no me dejaban coger peso así que hacía el inventario-. ¿Tenemos que salir?- me preguntó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Necesitamos comida, somos demasiados para lo que hay./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Saldré a cazar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No eres el único que puede hacerlo, no iras solo. Voy contigo- le dije./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -De eso nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No te voy a dejar ir solo- le dije con un tono que no admitía discusión./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Yo iré con él- dijo Adam. Le miré mal, estaba segura de que el motivo por el que quería ir con él no era para que no fuera solo o evitar que yo fuera, sino para interrogarlo y darle una charla sobreprotectora. En conclusión, para hacerle sentir incomodo- ¿Qué?- me preguntó con cara inocente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No te pases- le dije y Daryl me miró con un interrogante en los ojos. Negué con la cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Está bien- dijo Daryl-, voy a avisar, salimos en veinte minutos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No, ya voy yo. Tengo que coger mi arma, tu ballesta está allí- dijo señalando la esquina donde estaba apoyada mientras se dirigía a las escaleras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Cuando estuvimos solos me acerqué a Daryl y le abrecé por la cintura, el pasó sus brazos por mis hombros besándome la frente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Confiesa- le dije./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿El qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Cuánto tiempo te has pasado escuchando?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Él rio nervioso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No uses tus técnicas de espía contra mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Mucho tiempo- me contesté a mí misma- ¿qué has oído?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Todo- dijo. Me separé un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos-. Sigues enamorada de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Sí- dije sincera-, pero también estoy enamorada de ti./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No puedes tenernos a ambos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté algo confundida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No puedes estar con ambos- me separé bruscamente de él-. Skye…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Pero qué te crees? ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Con quién te crees que estás? Estoy contigo y solo contigo. Por algo como esto corté con él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Yo no estoy intentando controlarte, solo te pido que elijas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Te elegí a ti, pero no puedes pedirme que me aleje de él./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Le harás daño, y a ti también./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Me alejaré de él cuando él me lo pida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-¿De verdad me eliges a mí? ¿Por qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-¿Por qué no? Te quiero./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Ya esto aquí- dijo Adam entrando como una flecha- ¿Vamos?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Daryl me dio un rápido beso en los labios y le observe salir junto con Adam y la mujer. Respiré hondo y sibí a la sala común, allí se encontraban Carl, Nick y Judith./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-¿Qué hacéis?- les pregunté acercándome. Miré la mesa que había entre ellos y vi sus armas desmontadas sobre unos trapos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Le enseño a limpiar su arma- me dijo Carl teniendo que doblar el cuello más de lo normal debido al sombrero./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-¿Me puedo apuntar? Me temo que yo también tengo que limpiar mi arma./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Lo hizo May mientras estabas inconsciente- me dijo Nick echándose a un lado para dejarme hueco./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Está bien, entonces observaré./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Adam ha salido ¿verdad?- me preguntó Nick./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Con Daryl y Carol./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-¿Estamos cerca de Atlanta?- me preguntó Carl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Sí, a una hora y media más o menos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-¿Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Esto se mantiene porque Fitz-Simmons se las han apañado para darle electricidad y así poder mantenernos aislados- decidí no mentirles-. Si las placas solares o el transformador se rompen un avión no es el mejor sitio para estar. Una sola salida y demasiado amplia. Si se rompe, nos quedamos y aparece una horda estamos perdidos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Pero Jemma está buscando una cura en tu sangra, esto puede acabar- me dijo Nick esperanzado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Más bien una vacuna, algo que os permita sobrevivir a un mordisco. No se puede curar a un muerto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-¿No hay forma de que esto acabe?- me preguntó Carl derrotado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Sí que la hay, los caminantes también mueren por causas naturales, aunque no puedan enfermar. Algunos acabaran pudriéndose y otros caerán por falta de alimento. La mejor forma de que esto acabe es impedir que otros se transformen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-¿Tú crees?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"-Sí, están muertos. Los muertos se pudren, caminen o no todos lo hacen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; text-indent: 35.4pt;" align="center"strongThis is for the ones who stood their ground/ esto es para aquellos que se mantuvieron en pie/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; text-indent: 35.4pt;" align="center"strongFor Tommy ando Gina who never back down /para Tommy y Gina que nunca se echaron atrás/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Poco a poco todos fueron entrando en la sala y se fueron acomodando. Grant se sentó a mi lado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Estás bien?- le sonreí tristemente cuando me lo preguntó. Hacía un par de horas que mis ojos no hacían más que ir hacía el reloj./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Están tardando mucho./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Son fuertes, son tres. Estarán bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Iba a ser una salida de caza rápida./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Puede que se les echara el tiempo encima y que cuando ha caído la noche buscasen un refugio. Ya verás cómo mañana están aquí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Seguro- dije en un susurro-. Grant… ¿sabes si George, Megan y Stefan llegaron a salir?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Grant bajó la cabeza./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Los caminantes… vi como cogieron a George y a mi hermano, Stefan y Megan intentaron ayudar a George. Ahí fue cuando vi que estaba a punto de alcanzar a Adam, fue la última vez que los vi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Crees que Megan y Stefan siguen vivos?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No lo sé, espero./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Voy a tomar un poco el aire, no me alejaré demasiado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No voy a dejarte ir sola- me dijo-, voy contigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Está bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Grant y yo salimos del avión y nos sentamos en una roca cercana./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Van a volver- me dijo Grant después de un rato de estar en silencio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Escuchamos un ruido de ramas en frente de nosotros y nos levantamos con las armas preparadas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¡Venga ya! ¡Aparta eso de mi cara!- le dijo Daryl a Grant apartando el arma. Me lance hacia él quien rodeó mi cintura con los brazos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Creí que iba a ser una salida rápida, me tenías preocupada. ¿Y Adam y Carol?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Adam llegará enseguida. Hemos encontrado algo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Y Carol?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Se la han llevado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Quién?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Noha lo explicará./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Noha? ¿Quién demonios es Noha? /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongem /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemTomorrow´s getting harder/ El mañana está poniéndose cada vez más difícil./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemMake no mistakes / no cometas errores/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongem /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongem /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongem /em/strong-Espera un momento- dijo Maggie-, ¿me estáis diciendo que mi hermana está viva?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Está en el hospital de Atlanta, junto con vuestra otra amiga- le contestó Noha./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Tenemos que ir por ellas- dijo Daryl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Y lo haremos- le contesté./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Tenemos que prepararnos- dijo Rick./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Cómo lo haremos?- le pregunté./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No lo sé./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemLuck ain´t even locky / ni la suerte tiene suerte/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemGot to make your own breaks / tienes que buscarte tus propios golpes de suerte./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongem /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Nada más amaneció nos levantamos y nos montamos en los coches. Noha nos había dicho que eran unos cuantos, así que solo se quedarían defendiendo el fuerte unos pocos: Michonne, Fitz-Simmons, Judith, obviamente, Carl y Nick y el resto iríamos a Atlanta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Podemos organizar un intercambio- dijo Treassy-. Conseguir a alguno de los suyos que cambiarlo por los nuestros./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿De dónde los sacaremos?- preguntó Coulson./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Salen a patrullar- dijo Noha./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿En grupos grandes?- le pregunté./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No, de dos en dos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Pues cogeremos una patrulla- dijo Rick./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Nos bajamos de los coches y entramos en el edificio que teníamos enfrente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Pasan las patrullas por aquí?- preguntó Grant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Si- dijo Daryl-, aquí fue donde atropellaron a Carol./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Coger a esos dos polis fue más fácil de lo que me esperaba, les metimos en el edificio y les atamos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No os va a funcionar- dijo la mujer policía-, a ella no le importamos una mierda./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Eso ya lo veremos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Nosotros podemos llevaros allí- dijo el hombre-. Solo tenéis que soltarnos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Teneros es la única esperanza de vida de nuestras amigas- dijo Rick-. ¿Qué os hace pensar que vamos a soltaros?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemIt´s my life / es mi vida/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"And it´s now or never / y es ahora o nunca/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemI ain´t gonna live forever / no voy a vivir para siempre/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemI just want to live while I´m alive / solo quiero vivir mientras siga con vida/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongem /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Las cosas habían ido como estaban planeadas. La mujer que mandaba en el hospital accedió al intercambio. Dos de sus hombres nos guiaron hacía el hospital./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Cuando llegamos a una de las plantas las vimos, estaban rodeadas por varias personas vestidas de policía. Carol estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas y Beth estaba detrás, como si hubiera empujado la silla hasta allí. Parecían estar bien./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" La mujer al mando hizo una señal con la cabeza y Beth empezó a empujar la silla hacia nosotros. Una vez llegaron nos abrazaron uno a uno y Rick dejó ir a los rehenes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¡También quiero a Noha y podréis iros!- dijo la mujer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¡No!- le contestó Rick llevando su mano al arma que llevaba colgada del cinturón-. El chico se viene con nosotros, es más, ¡me llevaré a todo aquél que quiera venirse con nosotros!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Las cosas no van así aquí, es exterior es peligroso./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¡Tienes rehenes, no ciudadanos!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Tengo personas que están a salvo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Me acerqué a Rick./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Vámonos, no empeoremos las cosas- le susurré./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¡Nos vamos!- dijo Rick./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Antes entregadme a Noha./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -El chico se viene con nosotros- dije./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No importa, me quedaré- dijo Noha andando hacía la mujer que sonreía con suficiencia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Noha espera- dijo Beth. Corrió hacia él y le abrazó. Luego se giró hacia la mujer, con cara de odio-. Ahora lo entiendo- le dijo y le clavó unas tijeras en el hombro. De repente se escuchó ese ruido sordo al que estaba tan familiarizada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Impactada vi como el cuerpo de Beth caía como un peso muerto creando un charco de sangre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Lo primero que se escuchó después fue el grito agónico de Maggie, quien fue sujetada por Glenn. Vi a Daryl sacar su arma y no le frené, le dejé apretar el gatillo y entonces me acerqué a él, cogiendo el arma de su mano./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Rick levantó su arma también, pero una mujer habló./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Ella causó el problema y está muerta- dijo señalando a la mujer que había caído con un disparo en la cabeza procedente del arma de Daryl-, por favor, iros. Ya ha muerto demasiada gente hoy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Tiene razón Rick, vámonos- dijo Carol./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Ve a recogerla- le dije a Daryl y él se adelantó y cogió el cadáver de Beth en brazos. Sabía que él le tenía un especial cariño a la chica./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Una vez abajo metimos con cuidado el cadáver de Beth en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta. Maggie y Glenn entraron con ella. El camino fue en silencio, Coulson condujo acompañado por May en la parte de adelante, mientras que Carol, Daryl y yo íbamos en la parte de atrás y el resto iban en otros coches./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Daryl y la mano de Carol fuertemente cogida, intentando darles algo de apoyo a ambos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Una vez llegamos al avión los que se habían quedado allí salieron a recibirnos y sus caras se entristecieron al ver como bajábamos a Beth de la parte de atrás del coche./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Qué ha sido?- preguntó Carl con lágrimas en los ojos. Me acerqué a él y le abracé con fuerza./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Ella intentó defender a Noha y…- le dije./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Quién fue?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Ya no importa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Está muerto?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Sí- dijo Daryl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Bien- Carl me abrazó de nuevo y empezó a llorar. Como todos conocían al chavar decidieron fingir que no veían nada, pero pude captar la mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Rick./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Yo, por mi parte, me dedicaba a pasar una mano por el pelo de Carl y a darle golpecitos en la espalda con la otra, sin decir nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Vi de lejos a Glenn consolando a Maggie y Adam había llamado a Nick para que nos dejara. Grant y Rick estaban cavando una tumba para Beth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Se transformó?- me preguntó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Sufrió?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No. Fue un tiro en la cabeza, apenas se enteró./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Quién mató a quien lo hizo? ¿Fue mi padre?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No, fue Daryl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Está bien, yo también lo hubiera hecho./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Eso me partió el alma, Carl era demasiado joven para tener esa clase de odio. Le abracé fuerte contra mí, como queriendo devolverle la inocencia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No Carl, lo hubiera hecho yo mil veces antes de dejarte hacerlo a ti. No voy a dejar que tengas más sangre en tus manos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Ambos nos quedamos callados una vez más, sabiendo que lo que acababa de prometer era algo imposible./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Crees que soy un monstruo?- me preguntó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Me separé lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a los ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Crees que lo soy yo?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Pues he hecho cosas mucho peores de lo que tu alguna vez has hecho./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Maté a mi madre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Ya estaba muerta. Salvaste a tu hermana./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No quiero que mi hermana viva como estoy viviendo yo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -La protegeremos Carl, pero… me temo que no existen las infancias como las solía haber. Madurará rápido, como Nick y tú habéis hecho. No será niña por mucho tiempo pero la protegeremos lo mejor que podamos, la daremos la mejor vida que podamos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Gracias./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿por qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Por aparecer en nuestras vidas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Un placer- le contesté sobradamente, intentando hacerlo reír. Cosa que conseguí durante un momento-. Gracias a ti también Carl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿A mí? ¿Por qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Por todo, pero sobre todo por Nick. En verdad necesitaba un amigo. No estás en mi lista negra, que lo sepas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Tu lista negra? Pues que sepas que tu si estas en la mía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¡Hey!- le dije y él salió corriendo. Me puse a perseguirle y cuando le alcancé me puse a hacerle cosquillas-. ¿Qué has dicho?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Que estás en mi lista negra- dijo entre risas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿El qué? Repítelo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¡No!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Yo soy un ángel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¡No!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Repite conmigo. Skye es…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¡Jamás!- dijo él bastante agotado./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Skye es…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Para./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Repite./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Skye es…- dijo al fin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -…la mejor porque conoce mi debilidad…./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -…la mejor porque conoce mi debilidad…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -…y nunca estará en mi lista negra./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -…y nunca estará en mi lista negra./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Entonces le dejé ir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Ella era fuerte- me dijo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Sí, lo era. La gente fuerte muere en este mundo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Tú eres fuerte. No mueras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemIt's my life / es mi vida/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemMy heart is like an open highway / mi corazón es como una autopista sin peaje./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"Like Frankie said "I did it my way" / Como dijo Frankie "lo hice a mi manera"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"I just want to live while I´m alive / solo quiero vivir mientras siga con vida./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"Because It´s my life / porque es mi vida./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /spanEnterramos a la chica y Carl y Nick le hicieron una cruz de madera./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Hay que salir por comida- dije-. Al final la última vez no trajisteis nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Está bien- dijo Rick-. Pero saldréis en grupos grandes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Así atraeremos a más caminantes, es mejor ir en grupos de dos o tres- dijo Adam./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Adam tiene razón- dije-. Iremos May y yo. May asintió./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Yo puedo ir- dijo Daryl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Iréis los tres- sentenció Rick, y con eso nos levantamos para prepararnos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Ten cuidado ¿vale?- me dijo Grant desde la puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Siempre lo tengo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No te dejes coger./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Soy más rápida que los muertos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Coulson apareció esquivando a Grant y me abrazó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Cuidaos entre vosotras- me dijo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Lo haremos. Vamos con Daryl, los tres tenemos buena puntería./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Nos reagrupamos en la rampa del avión y salimos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Volved antes del anochecer- nos pidió Rick./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongem /em/strongDaryl asintió y nos fuimos. El camino fue callado y logramos cazar unos cuantos conejos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Vamos a la ciudad?- pregunté./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Tenemos que coger algo de allí?- me preguntó May./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Dudo que encontremos nada de todas formas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Necesitamos ropa- dije-, la gente apenas tiene, algunos llevan semanas con el mismo par de pantalones./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongem /em/strong-En el bus hay ropa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Pero no a todo el mundo le vale esa ropa. Por ejemplo Carol es demasiado alta para la ropa de May, pero le falta estatura para la de Jemma y la mía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Está bien, pero volveremos antes del anochecer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Por supuesto, es lo que hemos dicho./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Emprendimos camino hacia la ciudad. No hubo problemas pero nos tomó más tiempo del que pensábamos y la noche ya estaba por caer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No nos dará tiempo a volver- dijo May./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Busquemos un sitio donde pasar la noche- dije-. Se van a preocupar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Ni que tuviésemos que llamar a la caballería para salir del avión- dijo Daryl y yo me tensé. May le fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a andar-. ¿Qué he dicho?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Evita la palabra "caballería" cuando ella esté cerca./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Por qué?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Ya te lo explicaré, vamos- le dije y salí corriendo detrás de May. Comenzamos a andar un par de pasos por delante de Daryl-. No te enfades con él, él no lo sabe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No estoy enfadada con él, solo que hacía mucho que no lo oía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Hey, una palabra no te va a morder- le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa débilmente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Vamos a buscar un sitio seguro donde dormir- me contestó dándome una palmadita en el hombro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"You better stand tall/ será major que te mantengas erguido/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"When they`re calling for you / cuando te llamen/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemDon´t bend, don´t break/ No te doblegues, no te rindas/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemBaby don´t back down/ Cariño, no te eches atrás. /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Fue Daryl el que encontró el lugar, era un granero. Solo tuvimos que acabar con un caminante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" La noche comenzó tranquila, hicimos una hoguera y asamos un conejo. Luego decidimos que Daryl sería el primero en hacer guardia y May y yo nos fuimos a dormir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Nos despertaron unos gruñidos acercándose. Daryl fue el primero en levantarse, se acercó a las puertas y miro fuera. Se puso tenso, se dio la vuelta e intentó mantener las puertas cerradas mientras veíamos como algo intentaba abrirlas desde fuera./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" May y yo nos levantamos a toda velocidad y nos pusimos a ayudarle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Fue una noche larga, incluso cuando los caminantes dejaron de intentar entrar pasaron dos horas hasta que el primero de nosotros callera dormido. Ese fue Daryl, con la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas. Ni May ni yo dormimos más esa noche./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Cuando salió el sol recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del granero. Comenzamos a andar entre los árboles hacia el avión. A mitad del camino un hombre apareció frente a nosotros con las manos en alto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"It´s my life/ es mi vida/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"And it´s now or never / y es ahora o nunca/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"I ain´t going to live forever/ no voy a vivir para siempre/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"I just want to live while I´m alive/ solo quiero vivir mientras siga con vida/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" /spanLlevamos a Aaron hasta el avión. No habíamos puesto aun un pie en el claro y la gente ya se nos había echado encima con frases como "nos teníais preocupados" o "¿Dónde estabais?"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Este es Aaron- le dije a Rick-. Quiere enseñarnos algo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Lo tengo en mi mochila- Rick cogió la mochila-, en el bolsillo de fuera, está en un sobre- Rick sacó el sobre blanco./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Qué es esto?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Son fotos- Rick sacó las fotos y se puso a mirarles-. Es Alexandria. Hay gente allí, os he estado observando. Yo soy el que sale en busca de gente para llevarla allí, a un lugar seguro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Rick me tendió las fotos y yo las cogí. Lo primero que vi fueron placas solares./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Tenéis electricidad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Sí. Las placas solares fueron instaladas antes del apocalipsis. También hay agua caliente./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Miré otra foto, en esta se veía un muro que rodeaba el pueblo, en otras se veía gente paseando por las calles./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Lleváis mucho tiempo allí?- pregunté./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Desde el principio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Pasé las fotos a Daryl y miré a Rick./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Qué hacemos?- le pregunté a Rick ignorando la presencia de Aaron- ¿Te fías?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No tenéis por que fiaros de mí y entiendo que no lo hagáis, ya hay muy poca gente buena. Aquí hay niños, bebes y allí estarían a salvo, incluso tenemos un maestro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Hablando de niños ¿Nick está con Carl?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -No- dijo Carl entrando en la habitación seguido de Adam./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Y dónde está?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -La última vez que le vi estaba en el claro, salió a ver si os veía llegar- dijo Carl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Nadie le ha visto desde entonces?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" No me contestaron porque se escuchó un disparo. Todos salimos corriendo, dejando a Aaron solo en el avión. Nos adentramos en el bosque para encontrar a Nick corriendo hacia nosotros. El caminante fue más rápido que ninguno de nosotros y desgarró la piel del cuello del niño. Apreté el gatillo y la bala atravesó la cabeza del caminante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Cogí al niño antes de que callera al suelo y tapone la herida con la mano. No me molesté en llamar a Jemma, sabía que nadie podía salvarle, se estaba desangrando./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -Tranquilo- dije tragándome las lágrimas-, todo saldrá bien. Pronto pasará- vi como intentaba hablar-. Shhh. No te esfuerces./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Adam se arrodilló a nuestro lado. Nick dio un último respiro y la luz de sus ojos se apagó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" -¿Nick?- le llamó Adam. Yo me mantuve callada con el niño entre mis brazos. Solo calló una lágrima de mis ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemIt´s my life/ es mi vida/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"My heart is like an open highway/ mi corazón es como una autopista sin peaje/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"Like Frankie said "I did it my way"/ Como Frankie dijo "Lo hice a mi manera"/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"I just want to live while I´m alive/ solo quiero vivir mientras siga con vida/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US"It´s my life/ es mi vida/span/em/strong/p 


	13. Chapter 12: Safe zone: alexandria

**_I can´t sleep tonight (no pude dormir esta noche)_**

 ** _Wide awake and so confused (despierta y tan confundida)_**

 ** _Everythig´s in line (todo está en orden)_**

 ** _But I´m bruised (pero yo estoy herida)_**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde la muerte del niño. Skye no se había movido de su posición, con el niño entre sus brazos. Adam se había ido a los diez minutos y nadie sabía muy bien dónde.

-Va a despertar- dijo May-, hay que separarla de él.

-Voy yo- dijo Coulson avanzando hacia la chica.

-No- dijo ella tajante al oírle acercarse.

-Va a despertar.

-Me da igual.

-Déjalo ir, Skye.

-Aún no.

Coulson volvió con el grupo y pasaron otros tres cuartos de hora en lo que nadie apartó los ojos de la escena por miedo a que el niño despertara y le atacara.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Carol-, ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando el niño despierte?

-Ella lo hará- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, Adam-, sé que ella lo hará. Yo no podría, pero ella sí. No debéis que creer que ella es débil ni que dejará que ese caminante la ataque, aunque antes fuese Nick.

-¿Nick?- le escucharon preguntar. Todos miraron hacia ella y vieron las manos del niño moverse. También vieron como la chica ponía el pelo del caminante detrás de su oreja.

El chico intentó alcanzar su mano con los dientes.

-Vamos Skye- dijo Glenn.

-Lo siento- le dijo esta al niño-, lo siento tanto- la vieron quitar el seguro de la pistola y sujetar la empuñadura con fuerza. Acercó su cara a la del niño y el cañón de la pistola a su sien-. Lo siento- repitió antes de apretar el gatillo.

 ** _I need a voice to echo (necesito una voz para hacer eco)_**

 ** _I need a light to take me home (necesito una luz que me guíe a casa)_**

 ** _I kinda need a hero (necesito un héroe)_**

 ** _Is it you? (¿Eres tú?)_**

NARRA SKYE

-¿Nos fiamos de él?- preguntó Rick.

-¿Sabes por qué no me fie de Burberry?- dijo Michonne-. No se oía nada, iremos y sabremos si podemos fiarnos una vez estemos allí.

-¿Skye?- me dijo Rick-. ¿Y tú qué opinas?

-Nunca han estado en el exterior- dijo con cara inexpresiva-, si son una amenaza, sabremos eliminarla. El avión es un buen lugar solo hasta que se rompa.

-¿Votos a favor?- dijo Rick.

 ** _I never see the forest for the trees (nunca vi el bosque por los árboles)_**

 ** _I could really use your melody (tu melodía podría ayudarme)_**

 ** _Baby, I´m a little blind (Cariño, estoy un poco ciega)_**

 ** _I think It's time for you to find me (Creo que es la hora de que tú me encuentres a mi)_**

A la mañana siguiente abandonamos el bus y nos dejamos guiar. En coches, uno detrás de otro.

En mi coche íbamos Grant, May, Coulson, Maggie y Daryl, este último al volante. De vez en cuando notaba sus miradas sobre mí.

-Skye- dijo May-. Eres fuerte, lo superarás.

No contesté.

-No estás sola- me dijo Coulson.

Seguí sin contestar.

-Él ya no era humano- me dijo Grant.

Nada.

-Yo también he perdido a mi hermana- me dijo Maggie-, pero tenemos que superarlo, y lo haremos.

-tu hermana- dije.

-Sí.

-¿Tú la disparaste? ¿Viste como un caminante le arranaba parte del cuello y luego le disparaste? ¿Tu hermana murió por ir a buscarte?

-No.

-Entonces no me digas que lo superaré, no lo sabes.

-No lo superarás- me dijo May-. Hay que hacer lo correcto y eso a veces duele más que la peor de las torturas, pero aprenderás a vivir con ello.

 ** _Can you be my nightingale?_** ** _(¿Puedes ser mi ruiseñor?)_**

 ** _Sing to me (cántame)_**

 ** _I know you´re there (Sé que estás ahí)_**

La noche llegó y aun estábamos en los coches.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó Grant fijándose más en la carretera.

-Oh, Dios- dijo Daryl-. Son caminantes.

Les vimos cómo se acercaban. Daryl giró su cabeza hacia mí y tomó mi mano con fuerza.

Vimos como el coche de delante aceleraba.

-¡Están locos!- exclamó Maggie- ¡Glenn!

-Daryl- le llamó May- ¡da media vuelta!

-¡Esperad!- dije viendo como una luz roja surcaba el cielo-. ¿Eso es una bengala?

-Daryl, da un rodeo y ve hacia ella- le ordenó May.

-¡No sabemos quién la ha lanzado!- exclamó Ward.

-Nos está salvando y puede que esa persona sea nuestra única oportunidad de salvarles.

"Por mucho que sea nuestra única oportunidad, o se las apañan solos o cuando lleguemos ya estarán muertos" pensé.

Daryl hizo señas al resto de los coches para que le siguieran y dio media vuelta. El viaje fue en silencio, pero cuando llegamos al lugar había caminantes, cada vez más.

-¡Ayuda!- oímos gritar-. ¡Por favor!

Daryl puso los ojos en blanco, cogió su ballesta y salió del coche.

-¡Daryl!- le llamé. Baje yo también de un salto del coche y el resto me siguieron. Grant, Adam, Coulson, Maggie, May y yo salimos corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Tiene el tobillo atrapado!- dijo Daryl-. ¡Hay que sacarle!

Me di la vuelta y comencé a disparar a los caminantes que se acercaban.

"Lance entregándome el cuchillo".

"-Quiero vivir."

"La pistola estaba en mi boca, sin seguro".

Las imágenes se agolpaban en mi cabeza entre disparo y disparo. Oía los gritos de la gente intentando sacar al hombre como si estuviesen a una gran distancia.

"-Por fin ese niño dejara de ser un estorbo".

"-Estoy perdido".

"-Cuida de Nick, cuida de mi familia".

Cambie el cargador.

"-Guapa, vamos a pasar un buen rato".

"-Era ella o yo".

"-¿Se encuentra bien?".

"-Trip, soy yo, por favor".

"Tenía a la bebe en mis brazos, muerta, le canté la misma canción que le cante cuando nació".

"-Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien. Pronto pasará".

"-Lo siento, lo siento tanto".

-¡Skye!- escuché como Daryl me llamaba mientras tiraba de mi- ¡Vamos!- disparé dos veces más- ¡Vamos!

Comenzó a correr tirando de mí. Subimos de nuevo a los coches y todos, menos Maggie que ahora conducía, se me quedaron mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Puede que lo hubiese hecho.

-¿Skye?- me llamó May con voz suave-. Tranquila. Respira hondo- le hice caso-. Así, muy bien. Respira.

-Tiene un ataque de ansiedad- Coulson confirmó lo que todos pensaban.

-No puedo con esto… yo… no puedo- dije.

-Si puedes- me contestó May.

-No.

-Sí.

-No otra vez- dije y ella me miró desconcertada.

 ** _You could be my sanity (pedes ser mi cordura)_**

 ** _Bring me peace (Traeme paz)_**

 ** _Sing me to sleep (Cantame para dormir)_**

 ** _Say you´ll be my nightingale (Di que serás mi ruiseñor)_**

Llegamos a un sitio, como un polígono industrial, guiados por otro coche y dejamos al hombre apoyado contra una pared. Este había resultado ser el novio de Aaron.

Les esperamos en el interior de uno de los edificios y pasamos la noche allí. Cuando los chicos y Michonne llegaron Maggie se lanzó sobre Glenn.

Yo observe todo desde una esquina, apartada del resto, y esa noche apenas dormí. Hice guardia para huir de las pesadillas que había tenido la noche anterior. Salimos de nuevo hacia Alexandria en cuanto salió el sol.

Decidí conducir yo, así podía usarlo como excusa para que no me hicieran hablar del tema. May lo había intentado en varias ocasiones, durante la noche, intentando sonsacarme que había querido decir con "No otra vez".

Pronto vimos un muro alzarse frente a nosotros. Bajé la ventanilla del coche y escuché. Michonne tenía razón, sabríamos si podíamos fiarnos por lo que escuchásemos desde fuera.

Agudicé el oído para poder escuchar por encima del ruido del motor del coche. Se oían pájaros y de vez en cuando alguna voz. Incluso los gritos excitados de algún niño.

Me relajé un poco, puede que este sitio fuese de fiar.

-Llegamos- dijo Coulson.

Bajamos de los coches con las armas preparadas.

-Eso no hace falta- dijo Aaron señalando el rifle que Grant llevaba en la mano. Este miró a Rick, quien negó con la cabeza indicándole que no soltara el arma.

Un hombre abrió la puerta y detrás de él apareció una mujer.

 ** _Somebody speak to me (Alguien me habla)_**

 ** _Cause I´m feeling like hell (Porque me siento fatal)_**

 ** _Need you to answer me (Necesito que me contestes)_**

 ** _I´m overwhelmed (Estoy abrumada)_**

-Hola, bienvenidos a Alexandria. Yo soy Deanna, la… podríamos llamarlo alcaldesa de este lugar.

-Yo soy Rick.

-Hola Rick, me gustaría que le pidieras a tu gente que entreguen las armas.

-No vais a quitarnos las armas- le dije cortante.

-No os las quitamos, siguen siendo vuestras y podréis cogerlas cuando las necesitéis. Pero entendedme, aquí vive gente y que de repente aparezca un grupo que camine por las calles armado puede asustarles ¿No crees?- me preguntó.

-Sí, pero aun así mejor asustados que muertos.

-¿Muertos? ¿Por qué iba a morir nadie? Ningún caminante ha entrado jamás.

-Parecéis a salvo aquí, pero nada dura para siempre. Si no es un grupo grande de caminantes que consiga abrirse camino serán los humanos. Da igual, nada dura para siempre.

-Una visión muy pesimista de la vida.

-Me he vuelto pesimista con el tiempo- dije mientras mis ojos reparaban en una chica que se acercaba, o más bien en el carro que empujaba y donde se suponía que tenía que dejar mis armas.

-Aun así no puedo dejaros pasar con vuestras armas… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Skye.

-Skye, desde tu punto de vista deberías entenderme.

-Y tú a mí.

-Skye, dejaremos las armas- dijo Rick dejando las suyas en el carro.

-¿Puedo quedarme con un cuchillo?- pregunté.

-Me temo que no- deje mis armas en el carro, pero a pesar de la negativa deje un cuchillo en mi bota.

-Skye…- me dijo Rick. Le fulminé con la mirada y puse los ojos en blanco, me agaché, saqué el cuchillo y lo dejé en el carro- ¿Quieres registrarme?- le pregunté a Rick con ironía y cierto tono acusador, me ignoró.

May se acercó y me susurró.

-Sigo de tu parte.

 ** _I need a voice to echo (Necesito una voz para hacer eco)_**

 ** _I need a light to take me home (Necesito una luz que me lleve a casa)_**

 ** _I need a star to follow (Necesito una estrella a la que seguir)_**

 ** _I don´t know (No lo sé)_**

 ****La mujer nos fue llamando uno a uno. El primero en entrar fue Rick, luego Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Carl, Daryl, May, Coulson y ahora me tocaba a mí.

-Por favor- siéntate- me pidió, lo hice. Esta habitación era lo más lujoso que había visto en mucho tiempo. Limpia, con libros y jarrones inútiles en el mundo en el que vivíamos.

"Estos no durarían una semana ahí fuera".

-¿Y bien?- pregunté.

-¿Te molesta que nos grabe?

-No.

-Bien, háblame de ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Dónde estabas cuando empezó?- me preguntó.

-En la calle, vi a un… lo que entonces creí un hombre lanzarse al cuello de otro.

-¿Has estado mucho tiempo con el grupo?

-Has hablado con el resto, sabes la respuesta.

-¿Crees que el resto me han hablado de ti?

-No de mí en especial, más bien del grupo con el que llegué.

-Pero yo no hablaba de tu grupo, hablaba de ti ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida estos últimos años?

-Movida.

-¿Has estado con un grupo desde el principio?

-No, al principio estaba sola.

-Así que conociste a todos después de la… invasión- "invasión" pensé.

-No. A algunos les conocía de antes y nos reencontramos hace poco… bueno… ya no tan poco.

-Eso debió hacerte feliz.

-Lo hizo.

-No pareces feliz.

-Porque no lo soy- dije algo cansada del interrogatorio.

-Tienes a tu lado a gente que te importa y ahora están a salvo ¿Ese no es motivo para ser feliz?

-Sí, lo es, pero… no me veo capaz de ser feliz ahora mismo.

-¿Es por Nick?

-¿Cómo sabes sobre Nick?

-Daryl parecía preocupado, así que le pregunté. No era el único preocupado por ti, la verdad. Me han contado que ese niño y tú estabais muy unidos y que un caminante le alcanzó.

-¿No te han contado nada más?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Hay algo más?

-Yo le disparé, yo acabé con su caminante.

-Siento tu perdida- me dijo.

-Gracias.

-Pero esto me dice algo.

-¿A si?

-Lo que estás dispuesta a hacer por tu grupo. No te fías de mí

-No me fio de tu forma de llevar esto. No estoy dispuesta a perder a nadie más y haré lo que sea para mantener a mi familia a salvo.

-Familia.

-Sí, bueno. Supongo que sí.

-Me gustaría pertenecer a esa familia algún día.

-Eres calculadora, lista y calmada. Esas son las cosas que solía ver en mi trabajo en las personas que teníamos que detener. Pero también son las que solían tener la gente con la que trabajaba.

-SHIELD, ¿verdad? Coulson me lo ha contado. Y dime ¿Soy cómo un agente o como un villano?

-El termino villano lo has puesto tú, no yo, aun así, aun no lo sé.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

-Yo juzgaré eso.

Ella sintió y me miró con una sonrisa.

 ** _I never see the forest for the trees (Nunca vi le bosque por los árboles)_**

 ** _I could really use your melody (Puedo usar tu melodía)_**

 ** _Baby I´m a little blind (Cariño soy un poco ciega)_**

 ** _I think it´s time (Creo que es hora)_**

 ** _For you to find me (De que tú me encuentres a mi)_**

-Estas son las casas en las que viviréis. Dividíos como queráis.

Entramos en las casas en dos grupos y las inspeccionamos, una vieja costumbre, supongo.

Me puse a mirar por una ventana, en una de las habitaciones.

-En Bahréin… ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió allí?

-Sé que unas personas cogieron a un equipo de SHIELD y un par de civiles y que salvaste al equipo.

-Y lo hice pero lo que no conté es como lo hice. Uno de los civiles era una niña… ella era una dotada, una mejorada. Ella mató a los hombres que les cogieron con solo mirarlos y luego intentó hacer lo mismo con el equipo. Tomé una decisión y disparé a la niña.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con "otra vez"?

-Cuando todo empezó, yo buscaba a gente a la que… encontré a micha genta a la que conocía muerta, disparé a tantos… ¡El primer caminante que maté fue Trip!... Miles, las monjas, Nyzan… Había una chica que creció conmigo en el orfanato. Tenía una niña pequeña, de unos dos años. Mientras os buscaba pasé por donde su casa y subí.

-Estaban muertas.

-No, aun no. Estaban tumbadas en la cama, ambas con mordiscos. Las cuidé hasta que… Era tan pequeña.

-El caminante que las mordió ¿Seguía en la casa?

-Sí, estaba en el suelo de la cocina, con un cuchillo atravesándole el ojo. Era el padre de la niña.

Nos pasamos lo que pudieron ser horas mirando por esa ventana en silencio.

-Chicas- nos llamó Glenn desde la puerta-, vamos a pasar todos la noche en la otra casa. Por si acaso.

-¿Hay que llevar algo?- pregunté.

-Ya está todo- me contestó con una sonrisa y se fue.

-Estoy de tu parte- me dijo May antes de seguirle.

Pronto les imité y fui yo también. Cuando llegué vi a Carl bastante limpio y con el pelo mojado.

-Hay agua caliente- me dijo. Sonreí, en el BUS nos duchábamos con agua fría porque la energía que no era indispensable se utilizaba para mantener la rampa cerrada.

-¿Hay alguien en la ducha?- pregunté, quitarme la mugre del viaje no me vendría mal.

-Daryl.

Asentí con la cabeza y subí las escaleras. En una de las habitaciones había ropa en la cama. Cogí un pantalón corto y una camiseta. Mi vista se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, podría entrar, no sería tan raro. Llevamos juntos meses y tampoco me vendría mal la distracción.

Pero… ¿Quería hacer esto por primera vez con él por mera distracción? No.

-Piensas demasiado- me dije a mi misma mientras tiraba de mi camiseta hacia arriba. Esa era una de las cosas que había cambiado en mí, antes lo hacía todo sin pensar y me asustaba después, ahora lo pensaba todo tres o cuatro veces antes de hacerlo.

Me desnudé por completo y entré sigilosamente en el cuarto de baño. Le vi a través de la mampara. Giró su cara para ver quién era y me miró sorprendido.

-Skye- me miró de arriba abajo. Me acerqué, abrí la mampara y entré- ¿Qué…?

Le interrumpí con un beso y me pegué todo lo que pude a él

 ** _I don´t know what I´d do without you (No se que hacer sin tí)_**

 ** _Your words are like a whisper come through (Tus palabras son como un susurro)_**

 ** _As long as you are with me here tonight (Siempre que te quedes aquí conmigo esta noche)_**

 ** _I´m good (Estaré bien)_**

El agua había dejado de caer por nuestros hombros pero no nos habíamos separado ni un centímetro.

-Ha pasado- dijo él.

-Sí- dije y besé su hombro-, habíamos tomado las cosas despacio.

-Y eso está bien.

-Pero en este mundo no podemos permitírnoslo.

-No, no podemos. Yo tenía guardado algo para ti, lo cogí en la ciudad- me dijo.

-¿El qué?

Se separó de mí con pocas ganas y salió de la ducha. Comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su sucio pantalón y sacó algo de uno de ellos. Cogió mi mano y me pidió que cerrase los ojos. Noté como un anillo se desliaba por mi dedo y me tensé.

-Ábrelos- miré el anillo, era sencillo, y luego le miré a los ojos- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


	14. Chapter 13: Policía local

**Hola, ya el capítulo 13 :)). Se que os tengo acostumbrados a subir más de un capítulo, pero eso era por que ya estaban escritos de entes (eran los que ya tenía subidos a Wattpad) así que a partir de ahora tardaré más en subir.**

 **mmischief: Gracias por tu comentario! de verdad que me encanta recibirlos (aunque no suelo tenerlos), me dan ámimos para seguir escribiendo. Daryl y Skye (porque para mi siempre se llamará Skye, estoy en negación como Coulson) también son mis dos personajes preferidos de cada serie. De nuevo, gracias por el comentario y espero que te sigan gustando los próximos capítulos.**

 ** _Baby I´m preying on you tonight (Cariño, te voy a_** ** _acechar_** ** _esta noche)_**

 ** _Hunt you down, eat you alive (Cazarte, comerte viva)_**

 ** _Just like animals, animals, like animals (como animales)_**

 ** _Maybe you think that you can hide (Tal vez pienses que te puedes esconder)_**

 ** _I can smell your scent for miles (puedo oler tu aroma desde millas de distancia)_**

 ** _Just like animals, animals, like animals (como animales)_**

 ** _Baby I´m (Cariño, yo)_**

Miré el anillo de mi dedo mientras esperaba junto con Rick y Michonne a que Deanna nos dijera cual sería nuestro papel aquí dentro. Todos ya lo tenían, menos Daryl y nosotros tres.

-Ese anillo- dijo Michonne-. ¿Te lo ha dado Daryl?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué le has dicho?

-Aún lo llevo.

-¡Os habéis casado!- me dijo Rick sorprendido.

-No hay un papel que firmar, ni unas alianzas que llevar en el dedo, ni siquiera una ceremonia, pero si, hemos dejado atrás la soltería.

-¿Te molesta ni haber tenido esa ceremonia?

-¿La verdad? No- le contesté cerrando la mano en la que llevaba el anillo, como si tuviera miedo de que se deslizara por mi dedo y se perdiera.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y Deanna nos invitó a entrar. Sobre la mesa había tres placas de policía encima de unos uniformes bien doblados y planchados.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunté confundida.

-Vuestro trabajo aquí. Quiero que seáis la ley.

-Nos estas ofreciendo armas y autoridad- dijo Rick.

-Os estoy ofreciendo una labor. Esto funciona porque todos hacemos algo, todos tenemos una labor. La que mejor se ajusta a cada uno y esta es la que mejor se ajusta a vosotros.

-¿Y Daryl, cual es la que mejor se ajusta a él?- pregunté.

-El motivo por el que aún no le haya dado nada para hacer es porque Aaron tiene algo pensado para él.

-Reclutador- dije-. Estáis usando a Aaron y a Eric como cebo humano, no estamos hablando de salir una tarde en busca de suministros, estamos hablando de semanas enteras ahí fuera. Y ahora ¿también quieres meter en esto a mi marido?- "mi marido" que raro sonaba.

-Marido, no sabía que estuvieseis casados.

-No… no fue hace mucho. Si él es reclutador, yo también lo seré.

-Skye, está bien- me dijo Rick-. Daryl sabe cuidarse bien solo.

-Lo sé, pero otros supieron antes que él.

-Amas a tu esposo- me dijo Deanna-, pero la mejor forma de protegerle es manteniendo este sitio a salvo para cuando vuelva.

-Está bien- dije con resignación.

 **0.0 The Walking dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

 **So what you tryin´ to do to me (¿Qué es lo que intentas hacerme?)**

 **It´s like we can´t stop, we´re enemies (es como si no pudiésemos parar, somos enemigos)**

 **But we get along when I´m inside you (pero nos llevamos bien cuando estoy dentro de ti)**

 **You´re like a drug that´s killing me (eres como una droga que me está matando)**

 **I cut you out entirely (te he cortado entera)**

 **But I get so high when I´m inside you (pero me siento tan bien cuando estoy dentro de tí)**

 **o.o The walking dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

-No me gusta- le dije a Rick mientras hacíamos la ronda.

-Eso ya lo has dejado claro antes.

-No me refiero a lo de Daryl, aunque eso tampoco me gusta. Me refiero a esto- dije señalando nuestras placas-, nos ha dado autoridad, poder, armas…

-Control.

-Está tramando algo, y es una mujer lista y calculadora. Nos quiere controlar, quiere mantenernos vigilados ¿Qué mejor forma que darnos un uniforme y una pistola? Todos los ojos estarán sobre nosotros.

-Son débiles, pero algunos son buena gente. Intentaremos que entren en razón- dijo Rick.

-¿Y si no lo hacen?

-Les obligaremos a entrar. ¿Estás conmigo?

-Sí, no estoy dispuesta a perder a nadie más.

\- En ese caso prepárate, esta noche mézclate entre la gente, busca a los más débiles y los más fuertes. Yo hablaré con Carol y Daryl, seguramente se pongan de nuestras parte.

-Mejor habla con Carol y Adam, yo hablaré con May y Daryl.

-Tendrás que enfrentarte a Adam en algún momento.

-Lo sé, solo que aún no estoy lista.

-Él no te culpa por lo que pasó

-Ya, pero yo si lo hago.

-No fue tu culpa.

-No hablo de mí. Él lo dejo salir, tenía que cuidar de él y lo dejo salir solo.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **Yeah, you can start over (Sí, puedes empezar de nuevo)**

 **You can run free (puedes ser libre)**

 **You can find another fish in the sea (puedes encontrar otro pez en el mar)**

 **You can pretend it´s meant to be (puedes fingir que esto estaba predestinado)**

 **But you can´t stay away from me (pero no te puedes mantener alejada de mi)**

 **I can still hear you makin´ that sound (todavía puedo oirte hacienda ese sonido)**

 **Takin´ me dawn rollin´ on the ground (haciendome rodar por el suelo)**

 **You can pretend that it was me but no (puedes fingir que fuy yo, pero no)**

 **o.o The Walking dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

-¿Esto no es genial? He vuelto a lo mío, diseñar proyectos- me dijo Fitz sin girarse a verme.

-Es estupendo. ¿Qué haces?

-Intento buscar la forma de que los paneles solares den más energía ¿Te has casado?

-Eso me temo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-Yo siempre te había imaginado con Grant.

-Y yo también, pero los muertos se levantaron y conocí a Daryl.

-La gente aquí le tiene miedo.

-La gente aquí es idiota- le contesté algo cabreada-. Es difícil encontrar a alguien tan bueno como Daryl. Yo soy peor que él y en lugar de temerme me dan una pistola cargada y me ponen a patrullar las calles ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

-Han vivido aquí desde siempre, la mayoría no han salido fuera y los estereotipos siguen dando fuerte.

-Su mayor preocupación es que se les ha acabado la sal, o que no tienen una máquina para hacer pasta.

-¿A ti también te lo ha dicho?- le pregunté con una sonrisa triste.

-Sí, totalmente histérica y cabreada. Tiene suerte de que esa sea su única preocupación- me contestó devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Mucha, mucha suerte.

-Y nosotros de que nos aceptasen. ¿Vas a ir a lo de esta noche?

-Sí, todos tenemos que ir, es nuestra fiesta de bienvenida.

 **o-o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 ** _Baby I´m preying on you tonight (Cariño, te voy a acechar esta noche)_**

 ** _Hunt you down, eat you alive (Cazarte, comerte viva)_**

 ** _Just like animals, animals, like animals (como animales)_**

 ** _Maybe you think that you can hide (Tal vez pienses que te puedes esconder)_**

 ** _I can smell your scent for miles (puedo oler tu aroma desde millas de distancia)_**

 ** _Just like animals, animals, like animals (como animales)_**

 ** _Baby I´m (Cariño, yo)_**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

-Daryl, tenemos que ir- le dije.

-No les gusto ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

-¿Crees que a mí me apetece ir? Enterré a Nick hace ocho días ¿Crees que me apetece ir a una fiesta?

-No.

-Pero voy, porque tenemos que ir, conocer a que nos enfrentamos. Inténtalo, por lo menos inténtalo. Por mí.

-Lo intentaré.

-Yo sí que voy a ir.

-¿Estás cabreada?

-No- dije poniéndome frente a él, que estaba sentado en la cama y cogí su cara entre mis manos-, no contigo- le besé rápidamente en los labios y salí hacia la "fiesta".

Cuando entré lo primero que me dieron fue una copa de champagne y un canapé que parecía un sándwich de queso. "Queso" pensé. Me acerqué a donde Rick hablaba con una mujer, su marido y su hijo.

-Hola- dije.

-Hola, bienvenida a Alexandria.

-Gracias, es estupendo estar aquí.

-¿Daryl va a venir?- me preguntó Rick.

-Creo que no…

-¿Daryl es…?- me interrumpió el hombre.

-Mi marido- dije-, el de la chaqueta con alas en la espalda.

-¿Es tu marido?- me preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Eres muy joven para él.

-No eres el primero que me lo dice- le contesté intentando con todas mis fuerzas que fuese un corte y que no siguiera con el tema.

-No tiene pinta de que tuviese mucho dinero- "¿Este hombre me está llamando puta?".

-Es la mejor persona que jamás he conocido, se preocupa por mí, incluso sabiendo que puedo cuidarme sola, me quiere y me hace reír. Estoy enamorada de él, por eso me casé con él.

-Tampoco tiene pinta de ser muy gracioso.

-Tampoco te has molestado en conocerle. Si me disculpas- dejé la copa en una de las mesas y me alejé.

Hablé con unas cuantas personas más, clasificándolas, como Rick me pidió. Comprobé, que cumpliendo con mis expectativas, ninguno de ellos duraría más de una semana ahí fuera, y eso con suerte. Es más, la mayoría no superaría las veinticuatro horas, cuarenta y ocho siendo optimistas.

Cuando acabé de hablar con los invitados ya no aguantaba más. Tanto oír hablar de problemas absurdos me estaba superando. Me despedí de Rick y Deanna y salí de allí.

Al salir a la calle lo primero que vi fue a Daryl, sentado en el bordillo.

-Lo he intentado- me dijo.

-Ya lo veo. Yo también.

-¿Has salido a tomar el aire?

-No, he huido. Sino iba a explotar y a golpear a alguien. Volvamos a la casa- Cogí su mano y emprendimos el camino de vuelta.

-¡Skye, Daryl!- nos llamó Aaron en un grito desde una de las casas. Nos acercamos.

-Me ha extrañado no verte en la fiesta- le dije.

-Mi novio y yo no solemos ser bienvenidos en ese tipo de eventos. Ya sabes…

-La gente es imbécil- le corté.

-¿Qué han hecho ahora?- me preguntó cerrando la puerta de su casa una vez entramos.

-Nada, demasiados prejuicios y… no sé… demasiada normalidad.

-Esa gente a penas a vivido ahí fuera, algunos de ellos nunca lo han hecho. Para ellos todo es como antes.

-Pues antes también eran imbéciles- le contesté.

-Eso ya no te lo puedo negar- me contestó-. ¿Habéis cenado?

-No. Se me cerró el estómago nada más hablar con el primer vecino- admití.

-Yo ni entré- habló al fin Daryl.

-Tenemos pasta de sobre, quedaos- nos invitó.

-Gracias- nos sentamos en la mesa del salón y comenzamos a comer.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **So if I run, it´s not enough (Así que si** **huyo** **, no es suficiente)**

 **You´re still in my head, forever stuck (Sigues en mi cabeza, siempre atascada)**

 **But you can do what you wanna do (pero tu puedes hacer lo que quieras)**

 **I love your lies, I´ll eat ´em up (amo tus mentiras, me las tragaré)**

 **But don´t deny the animal (pero no niegues al animal)**

 **That comes alive when I´m inside you (que nace cuando estoy dentro de ti)**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

Aaron y yo comenzamos a quitar los platos sucios. Él insistió en que lo hacía solo, pero quería hablar con él.

-Vas a llevarte a mi marido- le dije seria.

-No estás contenta conmigo.

-No. No hace mucho que estoy casada y soy demasiado joven para ser viuda.

-La gente aquí le tiene miedo.

-Dejarán de tenérselo- le contesté.

-Eso pensamos Eric y yo cuando llegamos aquí, y la gente sigue sin aceptarnos. No le hagas vivir con eso. Incluso le he conseguido una moto.

-Eso le gustará, él tenía una pero tuvo que dejarla atrás. No quiero que esté en peligro, no quiero que muera. Tú y Eric salís, pero lo hacéis juntos, él me va a dejar aquí. Vosotros podéis protegeros el uno al otro, sabéis el estado del otro en todo momento, yo estaré aquí sin saber nada. No sé si podré vivir con eso.

-Te le traeré de vuelta. Hagamos algo, Eric se va a tener que quedar aquí así que… yo cuidaré de Daryl y tú de él.

Sabía que era una estupidez de trato, Aaron no iba a negarse a cuidar la espalda de Daryl solo por qué yo me negase a visitar a Eric.

-Trato hecho.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **Yeah, you can start over (Sí, puedes empezar de nuevo)**

 **You can run free (puedes ser libre)**

 **You can find another fish in the sea (puedes encontrar otro pez en el mar)**

 **You can pretend it´s meant to be (puedes fingir que esto estaba predestinado)**

 **But you can´t stay away from me (pero no te puedes mantener alejada de mi)**

 **I can still hear you makin´ that sound (todavía puedo oirte hacienda ese sonido)**

 **Takin´ me dawn rollin´ on the ground (haciendome rodar por el suelo)**

 **You can pretend that it was me but no (puedes fingir que fuy yo, pero no)**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

-¿Cuándo salís por primera vez?- le pregunté una vez en casa, cuando nos preparábamos para dormir.

-Pasado mañana temprano.

-Pasado mañana.

-No quieres que valla.

-Claro que no quiero que vallas, pero tienes que ir. Solo prométeme una cosa- le pedí mirándole a los ojos, los cuales me devolvieron una mirada de esas que querían decir "lo que quieras"-. Vuelve, sano, salvo y entero.

-Yo siempre vuelvo entero.

Me acurruqué en su pecho y caí rendida.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 ** _Baby I´m preying on you tonight (Cariño, te voy a acechar esta noche)_**

 ** _Hunt you down, eat you alive (Cazarte, comerte viva)_**

 ** _Just like animals, animals, like animals (como animales)_**

 ** _Maybe you think that you can hide (Tal vez pienses que te puedes esconder)_**

 ** _I can smell your scent for miles (puedo oler tu aroma desde millas de distancia)_**

 ** _Just like animals, animals, like animals (como animales)_**

 ** _Baby I´m (Cariño, yo)_**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

Cuando quise darme cuenta Daryl ya había partido junto con Aaron en busca de provisiones y más supervivientes. No habíamos tenido tiempo ni para la luna de miel.

"¿Sabes que cuando vuelvas no te voy a dejar salir de la cama en una semana?" le había prometido yo esta mañana antes de que saliera a reunirse con Aaron, él solo había sonreído avergonzado y había salido de la casa. No hubo despedidas, eso hubiera sido como decir adiós.

Estaba subida a un puesto de vigilancia, mirando a la carretera por la que hacía un par de horas había desaparecido la moto en la que él iba montado cuando escuché los gritos. Bajé como una bala y lo que vi me heló la sangre. Michonne había golpeado en la cabeza a un ensangrentado Rick que estaba claro que se había liado a golpes con el hombre que prácticamente me había llamado puta en la fiesta.

-Michonne- la dije-. Saca a Rick de aquí, sabes dónde llevarle.

-¿Quieres que le lleve a la celda?- me preguntó sorprendida.

-Hay que hacerlo así, arreglaremos esto- le susurré antes de girarme hacia la gente que observaba lo ocurrido-. Aquí no hay nada que ver, por favor, sigan con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Ese hombre pega a su mujer- le justificó Carol.

-No son formas, no detrás de estos muros.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos, que la dejemos con él?

-No, claro que no. Ahí fuera yo hubiera sido la primera en atajar el problema de raíz, pero aquí dentro hay que ser más sutil.

-¿Cómo de sutil?

-Provocándole, que la población vea como es realmente, ellos mismo pedirán que le mandemos ahí fuera, entonces los caminantes se encargarán de él.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **Don´t tell no lie, lie, lie, lie (No digas mentiras)**

 **You can´t deny, ny, ny, ny (No puedes negar)**

 **The beast inside (la bestia interior)**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Now girl don´t lie (Ahora no mientras)**

 **You can´t deny (no puedes negar)**

 **That beast inside (Esa bestia interior)**

 **Yeah yeah yeah**


	15. Chapter 14: juez, jurado y verdugo

**Because baby, now we got bad blood (Porque cariño, ahora somos enemigos)**

 **You know, it used to be mad love (Sabes, solía ser amor loco)**

 **So take a look at what you´ve done (Así que mira lo que has hecho)**

 **Because baby, now we´ve got bad blood (porque cariño, ahora somos enemigos)**

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

La gente no estaba contenta con Rick, y por extensión con ninguno de nosotros. Habíamos conseguido que se celebrara un juicio para que la comunidad decidiera si Rick era más útil que el peligro que ellos creían que suponía.

Por otra parte estaba Daryl y Aaron, sé que no hacía tanto que habían partido, pero no saber nada de él me ponía muy nerviosa, increíblemente nerviosa.

Hablando de nervios…, en este momento quien sacaba mis peores nervios era Adam, me había dado tiempo, un tiempo que necesitaba, pero ya se había cansado de esperar. Había cambiado sus turnos para que coincidieran con los míos, cada vez que iba a ver a Fitz o a Jemma estaba allí esperándome, había enviado a Coulson a pedirme que hablara con él… incluso había utilizado a Carl para acercarse a mí.

No podía, sabía que lo que sentía era irracional. No podía culparle por lo de Nick, pero eso era lo que decía mi parte racional, mi corazón estaba lleno de rencor hacia él.

-Hey, Skye, espera- dios, antes le menciono. Comencé a andar a mayor velocidad, no quería hablar con él, no quería que me hablara de Nick, no podría soportarlo sin hacerle daño… y no quería hacerle daño-. Por favor, Skye, habla conmigo.

-Déjame en paz, Adam. No quiero hablar.

-Sé que me culpas por lo que le pasó a Nick, yo también lo hago…

Frené en seco y tome aire profundamente antes de darme la vuelta.

-No debería de culparte, no es como si yo nunca le hubiera dejado salir cuando estaba conmigo. No fue tu culpa- una parte de mi sentía que estaba mintiendo, que sí que era su culpa, aunque supiera que no lo era-. Ya no era un bebe, llevaba un arma y sabía usarla… no te tortures más.

-Si no crees que fue mi culpa… ¿por qué no me hablas? Te has casado y me he enterado por Grant.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? Necesitamos su ayuda.

-Yo puedo ayudar.

-No, esto… es por unos caminantes que se están acercando demasiado por la verja de la derecha… tú has acabado tu turno. Vete a descansar.

-Está bien, está con Fitz.

-Adam, una cosa más. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que decir en el juicio, verdad? Tienen que ver lo útil que es.

El asintió y se fue con un gesto de su mano.

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

 **Now we´ve got problems (ahora tenemos problemas)**

 **And I don´t think we can solve ´me (Y no creo que podamos solucionarlos)**

 **You made a really Deep cut (hiciste una herida profunda)**

 **And baby, now we´ve got bad blood (Y cariño, ahora somos enemigos)**

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

-¿Cómo van las cosas ahí fuera?- me preguntó Rick.

-No están contentos, pero… Michonne, May, Coulson y yo lo tenemos todo controlado, solo hay que demostrar que les eres más útil aquí que matándote o enviándote ahí fuera. De todas formas somos una familia y no vamos a perder esto… Carol se está haciendo con armas, si algo sale mal estaremos preparados. Carl tiene derecho a pasar lo que le queda de adolescencia en un lugar tranquilo.

-¿Cuántos?

-¿Cuántos qué?

-¿Con cuántos contamos?

-Todo nuestro grupo, Carol está haciendo el papelón de su vida y todos la creen una damisela en apuros. Se está haciendo con gran parte del pueblo y les está poniendo de nuestra parte. Todo saldrá bien.

-¿Carl y Judith?

-Están bien, ya conoces a tu hijo. Está en uno de los puestos y Judith está con Carol.

-Os debo una a las dos por cuidar de ellos.

-Carl se cuida solo. No está yendo a las clases, pero tampoco quiere estudiar… y le entiendo, las clases que se deberían dar son de como matar caminantes y defesa personal.

-Ya les dan esas clases ¿recuerdas?

-Una a la semana, para adultos y a la que no va casi nadie. Ya me lo han contado Ward y May, es su función los fines de semana. Entre semana les tienen con un rifle en las torres.

-Pues como a la mayoría.

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

 **Did you have to do this? (¿Tuviste que hacer esto?)**

 **I was thinking that you could be trusted (pensé que podía confiar en tí)**

 **Did you have to ruin what was shiny?** **(¿Tuviste que arruinar lo que era perfecto?)**

 **Now it´s all rusted (Ahora todo esta perdido)**

 **Did you have to hit me where I´m weak?** **(¿Tuviste que golpearme donde era debil?)**

 **Baby I couldn´t breath (Cariño no puedo respirar)**

 **And rub it in so deep ( y me lo restregaste por la cara)**

 **Salt in the wound like you´re laughing right at me (sal en las heridas como si te estuvieses riendo de mi)**

 **It´s so sad to think about the good times, you and I (es tan triste pensar en los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos)**

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

-Skye, tenemos que hablar.

-No, no tenemos que hacerlo- le contesté a Adam.

-Por favor.

-Está bien- dije resignada, sino me iba a seguir igualmente-, voy a ver a Eric, se lo prometí a Aaron. Acompáñame.

-Le echo de menos.

-Yo también- no me hizo falta preguntarle para saber que se refería a Nick.

-Tú tendrás hijos, les verás crecer…

-¿De verdad crees que quiero ser madre, Adam?- le pregunté con una sonrisa triste.

-Serías una madre estupenda.

-No soportaría volver a pasar por esto. No voy a traer a un hijo a este mundo.

-No tengáis miedo a vivir, no merece la pena- me dijo ya en la puerta de la casa en la que Aaron y Eric compartían.

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

 **Cause baby now we´ve got bad blood (porque ahora, cariño, somos enemigos)**

 **You know it used to be mad love (sabes que solía ser amor loco)**

 **So take a look what you´ve done (Así que mira lo que has hecho)**

 **Cause baby now we´ve got bad blood (porque, cariño, ahora somos enemigos)**

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

-¿Comemos juntos?- le pregunté a Eric con una sonrisa que él me devolvió y asintió.

-¿Sabes algo?- me preguntó.

-Están fuera de rango- le contesté. Se habían llevado un Walkie de largo alcance para que nos avisaran cuando estuvieran de vuelta pero hacía un par de horas que Daryl me comunico que iban a salir del rango de alcance-. Estarán bien, tienen que estar bien. ¿Qué quieres comer? He traído para hacer unas ensaladas.

-Me parece bien.

-Entiendo por qué queréis salir de aquí, por qué necesitáis un tiempo ahí fuera. Yo tampoco aguantaré mucho más aquí.

-Ahora tenéis que salvar a Rick. Deanna no está muy contenta con vuestro grupo, el escándalo de Rick, que su hijo muriera acompañado por vuestro grupo.

-Él no es el único que murió.

-Lo sé.

-¿Estarás de nuestra parte?

-Sabes que sí. A Aaron le caéis bien… y a mí también, sabéis como es el mundo en realidad.

-¿Cuánto soléis estar ahí fuera?

-Como mucho tres días. Le dije que lo retrasaran, sé que os casasteis hace poco.

-Muy poco.

-Lo siento.

-Tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo cuando vuelva, porque te aseguro que no volverá a salir sin mí, no soporto esto. Desde que nos conocimos siempre hemos salido juntos de las zonas seguras.

-¿Es la primera vez?

-Sí.

-Te acabaras acostumbrando.

-No lo creo

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

 **Now we´ve got problems (ahora tenemos problemas)**

 **And I don´t think we can solve them (y no creo que podamos solucionarlos)**

 **You made a really deep cut (hiciste una herida profunda)**

 **And baby now we´ve got bad blood (Y, cariño, ahora somos enemigos)**

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

-¿Skye?- escuché una voz a través del walkie-. Skye, ¿estás ahí?

-¡Daryl!- exclamé-. ¿Estais bien? ¿Volvéis ya?

-Sí, volvemos. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allí?

-No muy bien. Daryl, Rick la ha liado. Se ha liado a puñetazos con un tío, dice que pega a su mujer.

-Joder, ¿Qué han hecho?- me preguntó.

-Hemos conseguido que le tengan encerrado a la espera de juicio. Tenemos que demostrar que no es una mala persona y que… les será útil, pero sabes cómo es la gente aquí.

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Ya sabes, borrón y cuenta nueva- le contesté esperando que me entendiese. No me sentía muy segura al decir "tomaremos la ciudad" sabiendo que Aaron podía oírme.

-Lo entiendo, espero llegar allí para ayudar si ese es el caso- sonreí, me había entendido-. ¿Has hablado con Adam?

-Sí. Lo que estoy haciendo es irracional. Nuestro punto en común siempre han sido otras personas, su hermano, su sobrino…

-Puede ser que al principio, pero sois amigos ahora. Sé que te preocupas por él.

-¿Sabes que te quiero?- le pregunté. Casi podía verle soltando una risita entre nerviosa y avergonzada. Yo no esperé respuesta, Daryl no era de los que te dicen "te quiero", sino más bien de los que te demuestran que lo hacen.

-Nos vemos pronto.

-No lograrás librarte de mí.

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

 **Did you think we´d be fine? (¿Pensaste que estaríamos bien?)**

 **Still got scars on my back from your knife (sigo teniendo las ci** **catrices de tu cuchillo en mi espalda)**

 **So don´t think it´s in the past (así que no pienses que quedó en el pasado)**

 **These kind of wounds they last and they last (este tipo de heridas duran y duran)**

 **Now did you think it all through?** **(¿Piensas que ahora lo he superado?)**

 **All these things will catch up to you (Todas estas cosas volverán a tí)**

 **And time can heal but this won´t (el tiempo puede curar, pero esto no lo hará)**

 **So if you´re coming my way, just don´t (así que si estás volviendo a mí, no lo hagas)**

 **It´s so sad to think about the good times, you and I (es tan triste pensar en los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos)**

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

Había llegado la hora, era de noche y todos estábamos reunidos en una calle del pueblo. Michonne y yo habíamos traído a Rick y lo pusimos frente al pueblo, al lado de Deanna.

-Vamos a empezar- dijo Deanna.

-¿Podemos esperar?- pidió Maggie-. Falta gente por venir. Glen y otros aún no están aquí- Y era cierto, gente que estaba de nuestro lado aún no había llegado.

-Vamos a empezar. Ya ha anochecido- le contentó para luego dirigirse al pueblo-. Vamos a hablar de lo que ha pasado. No de la pelea, ni de lo que la precipitó. Ya nos estamos ocupando. Lo que quiero es hablar de uno de nuestros vigilantes, Rick Grimes. Vamos a hablar de que tenía un arma que robó de la armería y apuntó con ella a otras personas. Y vamos a hablar de lo que dijo.

-Rick es un buen hombre, un superviviente. No podéis entenderlo, no podéis entender la clase de persona en la que te conviertes viviendo ahí fuera. Sí, es cierto, te vuelves más frío, más intuitivo, pero eso es lo que te permite sobrevivir. Eso es lo que nos salvará a todos- dije.

-Y después de estar ahí fuera- continuó Michonne-, dejar de ser como eras fuera puede volverte loco. Rick quiere que su familia sobreviva, que sobreviváis, todos. Lo que es él es lo que seréis si tenéis suerte.

-Rick Grimes- comenzó Carol- me salvó la vida una y otra vez. Hay gente muy peligrosa por ahí, y él fue quien me rescató de ellos. La gente como yo, la gente como… nosotros, necesitamos personas como él. Ya sé que lo que pasó ayer da miedo, y estoy segura de que se arrepiente- Rick bajó la cabeza, como dándole la razón. Yo sabía perfectamente que no se arrepentía de nada-, tal vez deberíamos hacer caso a lo que dijo.

-En este mundo – continuó Abraham- hay un montón de cosas jodidas de las que vosotros no sabéis una mierda. Rick ha tenido que ver una gran cantidad de esas mierdas, de putadas.

Llegó el turno de Maggie.

-Mi padre respetaba a Rick Grimes. Rick también es padre, tiene buen corazón y lamenta las cosas que hace, las que tiene que hacer. Y todos nosotros, los que estábamos juntos antes de llegar, da igual cuando nos encontrásemos, somos una familia. Rick la creó. No nos separareis- negué con la cabeza, dándole la razón-, no podréis, ni debéis tampoco. Esta comunidad, vosotros, deberíais uniros a esa familia.

-Antes de oír a nadie más- intervino Deanna-, yo… querría decir algo para cumplir con la transparencia. El padre Gabriel vino a verme a casa hace dos días y dijo que los recién llegados no eran de fiar- "cabron", pensé-, que eran peligrosos y que se antepondrían siempre a esta comunidad, y un día más tarde Rick pareció demostrar todo aquello que había dicho el padre. Yo esperaba que Gabriel estuviera aquí hoy.

-No le veo aquí Deanna- dijo la mujer del hombre con el que se peleó Rick-, solo repites lo que dijo otro ¿Lo grabaste?

-Yo solo quiero que mi familia esté segura- dijo uno de los miembros del pueblo-, y ya ni siquiera sé lo que es la seguridad, pero si mapa eso debemos deshacernos de…- paró de hablar en seco cuando un par de caminantes aparecieron en la calle. Rick fue el primero en reaccionar lanzándose contra ellos y acabado con ambos. Maggie salió corriendo hacia la puerta, alguien se la había dejado abierta.

0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0

 **Band aids don´t fix bullet holes (las tiritas no curan heridas de bala)**

 **You say sorry just for show (dices que lo sientes solo** **por la function)**

 **If you live like that, you live with ghosts (Si vives así, vives con fantasmas)**

 **Band aids don´t fix bullet holes (las tiritas no curan heridas de bala)**

 **You say sorry just for show (dices que lo sientes solo por la function)**

 **If you live like that, you live with ghosts (Si vives así, vives con fantasmas)**

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

-No había guardia en la puerta, estaba abierta- nos dijo Maggie al regresar.

-Le dije a Gabriel que la cerrara- dijo Spencer.

-Yo no le metí aquí- dijo Rick-. Entró él solo, como todos. Siempre entrarán, los muertos y los vivos porque estamos aquí y los que hay fuera nos cazarán, nos encontrarán, querrán utilizarnos. Intentarán matarnos. Pero nosotros los mataremos y sobreviviremos, os enseñaré a hacerlo. Había pensado a cuantos de vosotros tendría que matar para salvaros. Pero no voy a hacer eso, vosotros cambiaréis. No lamento todo lo que dije ayer, solo siento no haberlo dicho antes. No estáis preparados y debéis estarlo, debéis prepararos ahora mismo. La suerte se acaba.

-No es de los nuestros- dijo el hombre con él que se peleó con una catana en la mano-. ¡No eres uno de nosotros!

-Tranquilo, no hagas eso por favor- le pidió el marido de Deanna acercándose a él de forma conciliadora.

-Apártate de mí.

-Reg, detente.

-¡Déjame! ¡Qué te quites!- y con esto le cortó el cuello al hombre. Deanna corrió hacia su marido y Abraham redujo a Reg.

-¡La culpa es suya!- excamó Reg.

-¡Cállate!- le advirtió Abraham.

Deanna lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su marido mientras todo el mundo estaba en shock mirando la escena. Cuando el hombre dejó de agonizar Deanna levantó la cabeza y miró a Rick.

-Rick, hazlo.

No hizo falta más para que cogiera una pistola y le volara la cabeza.

-¿Rick?- preguntó Daryl al ver la escena, estaba de vuelta.

 **If you love like that, blood runs cold (si vives así, la sangre se vuelve fría)**


	16. Chapter 15: Horda y manada a la vista

**Don´t need permission (no necesito permiso)**

 **Made my decisión to test my limits (he tomado la decisisón de probar mis límites)**

 **´Cause its my business (porque es mi problema)**

 **Good as my witness (Dios es mi testigo)**

 **Start what I finished (comienza lo que terminé)**

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

Desde ese momento Rick quedó libre, y contarle a mi marido lo que había pasado en su ausencia nos quitó gran parte de esa noche sin dormir que le prometí.

Maggie y Glenn se habían empeñado en prepararnos una especie de luna de miel que no tuvimos. Nos estaban preparando una casa de las que estaban bacías y prescindirían de nosotros una semana, dejándonos nuestro espacio y sin tener que colaborar en las tareas. No hubo quien les metiera en la cabeza que no hacía falta, y cuando metieron a Coulson y a Rick en el ajo ya no hubo marcha atrás.

Era sí o sí.

Teníamos que salir, investigar los alrededores. Y sobre todo necesitábamos un sitio donde entrenar a la gente del pueblo. Desde el día del juicio la gente había empezado a darse cuenta de lo que había fuera de estos muros. Que la muerte les esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina y que o aprendían a defenderse o acabarían corriendo hacia ella.

Rick, Maggie, Glenn, May, Grant, Daryl y yo saldríamos junto a algunos miembros de la comunidad en busca del sitio idóneo para el trabajo. Lo que no nos esperábamos era lo que encontramos.

Frente a nosotros había una enorme horda de caminantes, frenados por dos trailers colocados de forma estratégica en un camino. De vez en cuando podía verse pasar a un caminante entre ellos.

-Mierda- susurré.

-Hay que hacer algo- dijo Glenn.

-Esos camiones cederán en algún momento, hay que deshacerse de los muertos.

-Y rápido.

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

 **Don´t need no hold up (no necesitas esperar)**

 **Taking control of this kind of moments (tomo el control de esta clase de situaciones)**

 **I´m locked and loaded (estoy encerrada y armada [en realidad dice cargada, pero…])**

 **Completely focused (completamente concentrada)**

 **My mind is open (mi mente está abierta)**

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

La idea más sensata que se nos ocurrió fue guiar a los caminantes lejos de ese lugar con ruido, coches con la música puesta a tope que les sacaran de allí.

-¿Y quién va a hacerlo?- preguntó uno de los vecinos.

-En pequeños grupos, unos delante para guiarlos, otros detrás para acabar con los rezagados y otros dos grupos por los lados para los que se desvíen- le dije-. Yo puedo ir.

-No- dijo Rick-. Te necesitamos aquí para que me ayudes a proteger esto. Que Daryl, Glenn, Rosita, Abraham, Adam, May, Ward y Shasa formen grupos y alejen a esas sosas del pueblo.

-Rick…- le dije, sabía que no me sentaba ni remotamente bien que me separase de mi marido.

-Enserio, te necesito aquí. Lo siento.

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

 **All that you got (todo lo que tienes)**

 **Skin to skin (piel con piel)**

 **Oh my god (Oh dios mio)**

 **Don´t ya stop, boy (no pares, chico)**

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

Vi a los coches y las motos alejarse en primer lugar y luego fueron saliendo poco a poco los grupos de personas que irían andando.

-Todo irá bien- me dijo Fitz a mi lado.

-No puedo evitar preocuparme- le dije.

-Yo tampoco. Muchos de nuestros amigos han salido ahí fuera.

-Volverán a casa, ya lo verás.

Las horas fueron pasando, y todo quedó en silencio. La gente bajó su tono de voz, los niños estaban en sus casas hasta que algo ocurrió. Un grito de mujer, aterrado.

Corrí hacia el lugar y vi a la mujer en el suelo en un charco de sangre y como un grupo de gente entraba, estaban sucios y con las ropas rasgadas. Parecían más muertos que vivos. Pude diferenciar que todos llevaban una W dibujada en la frente con sangre.

El primero se me echó encima y me pude deshacer de él fácilmente, de un simple puñetazo estaba KO.

-¡NOS ATACAN!- grité todo lo alto que pude antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la armería en busca de un arma.

-¿Qué haces? No puedes llevar armas aquí dentro- me dijo la chica que estaba en la armería.

-Nos están atacando- la expliqué.

-¿Quiénes?- me preguntó asustada.

-No lo sé, pero están vivos.

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

 **Something ´bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman (Hay algo en tí que me hace sentir como una mujer peligrosa)**

 **Something ´bout, something ´bout, something ´bout you (algo de, algo de, algo de tí)**

 **Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn´t (me hace hacer cosas que no debería)**

 **Something ´bout, something ´bout, something ´bout (algo de, algo de, algo de)**

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

Avisar a Rick y asegurarme de que mi familia estaba a salvo era todo lo que ocupaba mi cabeza en ese momento. De camino a casa de Rick me encontré con Carl y le mandé a su casa a proteger a su hermana.

-Nos están atacando- me dijo Rick cuando nos cruzamos por la calle.

-Lo sé- le contesté tendiéndole una pistola-. He mandado a Carl a casa para que mantenga a Judith a salvo… y de paso él esté un poco más resguardado.

-Eso último no se lo has dicho a él ¿verdad?- me preguntó cómplice.

-Claro que no- le contesté antes de correr en busca de Fitz. Cuando llegué al taller le encontré peleando contra uno de esos hombres y me lancé sobre él quitándoselo a Fitz de encima.

Estaba claro que había sido militar por su técnica al pelear. Tuve que sacar todo el talento que había adquirido entrenando con Grant, May y Michonne pero le tumbé haciendo chocar su cabeza contra una mesa.

-¿Respira?- me preguntó Fitz.

-No lo sé- me acerqué al cuerpo que estaba en el suelo y traté de tomar su pulso, pero nada más mis dedos tocaron su piel su mano se cerró en torno a mi muñeca y me empujó haciendome caer al suelo y se posicionó a horcajadas sobre mí.

-¡Skye!- escuché exclamar a Fitz.

Yo actué rápido quitándomelo de encima con un potente rodillazo entre sus piernas y un empujón que me dejó a mi encima. Comencé a golpearle una y otra vez, con los puños cerrados hasta que dejo de luchar, no sé si inconsciente o muerto. Un tiro en la cabeza me sacó de dudas.

Me levanté como una bala y me acerqué a Fitz, esta vez le examiné de arriba abajo, buscando alguna herida grave. Nada, solo algún que otro arañazo y algún moratón.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté.

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

Mi respuesta fue abrazarle con fuerza, haciéndonos daño a ambos, la verdad. Cuando me separé de él le tendí mi arma.

-Nos atacan, si alguien entra por esa puerta y no es del pueblo, apunta a la cabeza y dispara. ¿Entendido?

Sabía lo difícil que era para él quitarle la vida a otra persona, mucho más difícil que para muchos de nosotros que ya nos habíamos deshumanizado hasta el nivel de verlo como algo necesario.

Él solo asintió.

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

 **Nothing to prove and (nada que demostrar y)**

 **I´m bulletproof and (soy antibalas y)**

 **Know what I´m doing (sé lo que estoy haciendo)**

 **The way we´re moving (la forma en la que nos estamos moviendo)**

 **Like introducing us to a new thing (como introduciéndonos en algo nuevo)**

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The walking Dead 0.0**

Salí corriendo de nuevo a las calles, dispuesta a acabar con la amenaza a toda costa.

-¡Skye!- escuché a alguien gritar. Me giré y vi a Adam, con un arma en la mano-. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Quiénes nos están atacando?

-No lo sé, solo sé que nos atacan. ¿Cuento contigo para esto?

-Si confías en mí para que cubra tu espalda…

-Siempre lo he hecho.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

-Como en los viejos tiempos- asentí.

Comenzamos a andar juntos por las calles, preparados para disparar a cualquier enemigo que se nos pasase por delante. Ambos levantamos el arma dispuestos a disparar a una mujer que se apareció por una esquina con la cara tapada y una "W" de sangre dibujada en la frente.

-Soy yo- dijo la mujer levantando las manos y descubriéndose la cara.

-Joder, Carol- le dijo-. Casi te mato.

-Es más fácil atacarles si pareces uno de ellos.

Esta vez fuimos los tres juntos por las calles, hasta que vimos a Morgan hablando con uno de ellos.

-¿Qué coño hace?- pregunté.

-No lo sé.

No era capaz de oír lo que decían, pero los atacantes comenzaron a irse de repente. Abandonando el lugar.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunté.

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

 **I wanna savor (quiero guardarlo)**

 **Sabe it for later (guardarlo para más tarde)**

 **The taste of flavor (el sabor del sabor)**

 **Cause I´m a taker (porque soy una tomadora)**

 **Cause I´m a giver (porque soy donadora)**

 **It´s only mature (es natural)**

 **I live for danger (vivo para el peligro)**


	17. Chapter 16: dividida

**Que me quieres sin medida**

 **Que por mi todo lo harías**

 **Y aun sabiendo que yo pienso en él**

 **Te arriesgas a perder**

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The walking Dead 0.0**

El equipo que había formado Ward volvió poco después, con un muerto.

Él corrió hacia nosotros, Fitz estaba conmigo, y nos preguntó qué demonios había pasado, yo le conté todo lo que sabía.

Él de repente se puso a examinarme, buscando cualquier clase de herida, hasta cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

-Yo también me encuentro bien, Ward- bromeó Fitz.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - le pregunté señalando al muerto.

-Que no estaba preparado.

-Quiero cambiarme de ropa- dije señalando a la mía ensangrentada-, y darme una ducha. Ward, tu deberías hacer lo mismo… apestas- bromeé.

-¿Qué apesto?

-Sí, es una mezcla entre sudor y muerto asquerosa.

-¿Sí?- dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí-. Ven aquí.

Eché a correr, de verdad apestaba. Estuvimos así unos minutos, yo huyendo de él por todo el campamento mientras la gente nos miraba y cuchicheaba. Unos decían que parecíamos un par de críos… y otros creían que estaba coqueteando con él y me recriminaban por ser una mujer casada.

A mí no podía importarme menos.

No era ningún secreto para Daryl que yo seguía sintiendo algo por el especialista, ni para Daryl ni para nadie que hubiera estado con nosotros el tiempo suficiente.

Yo había escogido a Daryl, sí. Eso no cambiaba que les amase a los dos… no podía evitarlo. Grant siempre había estado bajo mi piel, desde que nos conocimos.

¿Qué si tenía dudas? Claro que las tenía.

0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0

 **Que en tus brazos yo podría**

 **Renacer, sentirme viva.**

 **Y que juntos vamos a escribir su despedida**

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

Cuando salí de la ducha y me vestí bajé al salón. No pude evitar asustarme al encontrarme a Ward allí, sobre todo cuando no le esperaba.

-¡Que haces aquí!

-Tengo que hablar contigo- parecía derrotado y nervioso.

-Claro.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y le animé a que empezara con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Por qué te casaste con él?- su pregunta me dejo helada y él lo noto-. ¿Por qué te casaste con él?- repitió

-Porque le quiero- respondí.

-Yo creo que no.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que no le quiero? ¡Es mi marido!

-No te estoy diciendo que no le quieras, te estoy diciendo que no te casaste con él por eso.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces… ¿Por qué me casé con él? Según tú.

-Por Nick- no lo aguanté más y le crucé la cara de una bofetada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionar a Nick?

-Porque no podías lidiar con su muerte, porque te lo pidió cuando más vulnerable estabas, porque en otras circunstancias no hubieras aceptado.

-¿A no? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque sigues enamorada de mí- por segunda vez desde que le había encontrado en mi casa volví a quedarme helada.

-Eso no es cierto- amaba a Daryl, claro que lo hacía, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pero… ¿amaba a Ward?

-Sabes que si lo es, no merece la pena negarlo.

-Quiero a Daryl.

-Y una vez más no te niego eso.

-No te entiendo Ward… Me has estado evitando casi todo el maldito rato desde que me casé con Daryl… y de repente te cuelas en mi casa, bromeas, y me acusas de amar a otro hombre que no es mi marido ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me alejé de ti para que fueses feliz a su lado, pero no lo eres. ¿Sabes cuándo ha sido la primera vez que te he visto sonreír, sonreír de verdad? Hace un momento, ahí afuera, mientras bromeábamos. ¡Conmigo!

-Grant…

-Eres la mujer de mi vida, y pienso luchar por ti.

-No lo hagas, por favor.

-¿Por qué?

-Grant…

-¿No será que tienes dudas?- dijo antes de levantarse y salir de mi casa sin dejarme contestar.

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking dead 0.0**

 **Sus caricias de papel**

 **Se han quedado entre mis manos**

 **Y mi lado izquierdo se quedó desintegrado**

 **Yo por mi lo intentaré**

 **Y no quiero hacerte daño**

 **Pero sé que sola no me atreveré**

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking**

-Dudas- pensé en voz alta-. Dudas- repetí.

¿Tenía dudas? Sí, claro que tenía dudas… no sobre Daryl o lo que siento por él, o sobre Grant y lo que siento por él… no…

Miré el anillo que descansaba en mi dedo… dudas.

"porque te lo pidió cuando más vulnerable estabas, porque en otras circunstancias no hubieras aceptado"

Sí, dudas sobre mi matrimonio… ¿Hubiera aceptado en otras circunstancias? ¿Hubiera aceptado si Nick siguiese vivo?

¿Hubiera aceptado si su muerte no me quemara por dentro?

"¿Sabes cuándo ha sido la primera vez que te he visto sonreír, sonreír de verdad? Hace un momento, ahí afuera, mientras bromeábamos. ¡Conmigo!"

Por un momento me permití no pensar en su frágil y pequeño cuerpo inerte entre mis brazos… por un momento mi mente se reavivó, y no gracias al sexo.

Desde que hice el amor por primera vez con Daryl esa había sido mi única forma de desconectar de la realidad, de olvidarme de que él ya no estaba… que había incumplido la promesa que me hice a mí misma de cuidar de él. La gente decía que desde que nos casamos parecía que quería exprimirle, que él ya estaba mayor para tanto revolcón. Que esa fiebre de amor de los recién casados se iba con el tiempo…

Lo que la gente no sabía, ni siquiera Daryl, era que yo no lo hacía por una fiebre de amor. Yo lo amaba exactamente igual que antes de llevar este anillo en el dedo. Yo lo hacía para olvidar, y me sentía aún más miserable después por utilizarle de esa forma.

Sentí las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas y salí corriendo en busca de la única persona que podía entenderme. Ella también había vuelto hace poco.

 **0.0Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

 **Y solo así lo haré**

 **Solo así me olvidaré de él**

 **Cuando me hagas el amor deja tus huellas**

 **Llévame hasta las estrellas**

 **Solo así lo haré**

 **En tus labios me refugiaré**

 **Y tal vez después te quiera mucho más**

 **O te ame como hoy lo amo a él.**

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking dead**

Cuando abrió la puerta lo hizo con el pelo mojado, se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar.

-Nadie viene a mí con sus sentimientos- me dijo.

-Eres la única con la que puedo hablar de ellos- le dije.

Melinda May me señaló al salón y me pidió que me pusiera cómoda, la conté todo: mis dudas, la forma cruel en la que usaba al hombre al que amaba, el dolor que sentía al hacerle daño al otro hombre al que amaba, la furia y el dolor que me estaban quemando por dentro desde la muerte de Nick… todo.

-Deberías hablar con alguien, alguien que de verdad pueda ayudarte.

-Por eso he venido a ti.

-La gente rota no es buena psicóloga.

-May… confío en ti. Eres la única que puede entenderme.

-No quieres hacer daño a nadie y te lo estás haciendo a ti misma.

-Ward cree que no hubiera aceptado casarme con Daryl de no ser por la muerte de Nick…

-¿Y tú crees eso?

-Yo solo sé que… que no estaba cien por cien en mis cabales en ese momento y que tampoco lo estoy ahora. Solo sé que les necesito a los dos para poder respirar… y solo sé que… que teniendo a uno hago daño al otro.

-No puedes tener a ambos.

-Lo sé… tampoco quiero eso. Amo a Daryl y cuando estoy con él me siento tan segura de que es esto lo que quiero… pero de repente aparece Ward y vuelve mi mundo patas arriba, de repente no estoy segura de nada. ¡Es una putada!

-Háblalo con Daryl.

-¿Y qué le digo? "Cariño, te quiero mucho, pero hay un hombre que me cambia la vida, con el que el corazón se me sale por la boca cada vez que le tengo cerca desde que lo conocí, que me despierto por las noches tras haber soñado que me tenía entre sus brazos, que… que… que hay otro hombre al que necesito para respirar… que tengo que evitarle para ser capaz de serte fiel porque cada vez que le tengo cerca no puedo evitar sentirme viva, sentir del deseo de hacer realidad los sueños que tengo con él cada noche… que…"

Callé al ver a May mirándome con una ceja levantada, como diciéndome "te estás respondiendo tu sola"

-Te has equivocado- dijo May al fin después de un largo silencio-. Si te despiertas habiendo soñado con otro hombre, quizás es que no estás con el hombre acertado.

-Daryl me ama con toda su alma.

-¿Y a quien amas tú? Perdon, ¿a cuál de los dos amad más?

\- No lo sé.

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

 **Quítame este sufrimiento**

 **Que me invade todo el cuerpo**

 **Y el océano que me dejó**

 **De sus recuerdos**

 **Solo tienes que entender**

 **Bajo aviso no hay engaño**

 **Y mi lado izquierdo se quedo**

 **Entre sus labios**

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

Lo que esperaba que fuse una charla que me despejase la mente solo me la había llenado de más preguntas. Eso no era algo que soliera pasarme cuando hablaba con May.

Cuando volví a casa me encontré con Ward sentado en las escaleras, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento… nótese el sarcasmo.

-¿Qué haces aquí otra vez, Ward?

-Lo siento- me dijo sin mirarme a la cara-. Antes… antes me he pasado de la raya.

-¿Quieres pasar?- dije sin pensar.

"¿¡Pero se puede saber qué haces!?" me preguntó mi subconsciente.

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa que le iluminó los ojos. Entramos en la casa y miré la hora, las nueve de la noche, hora de cenar.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

"¡Pero cállate!" volvió a gritarme mi subconsciente "¡Eres idiota! Él es la tentación, no puedes dejar entrar a la tentación en casa… no dejes que te nuble"

-Por supuesto.

Le sonreí y le indiqué que se sentase en la mesa del comedor mientras yo iba a por las sobras de la comida que me había traído Carol, ya no era hora de ponerse a cocinar.

-Le necesito para respirar… le necesito para aclarar mis dudas- le susurré a la vocecita de mi cabeza.

-¿Perdón?- se escuchó la voz de Ward detrás de mí, me tensé.

-Nada, hablaba sola.

-Venía a por los cubiertos.

-Coge cuchillos y tenedores, están ahí- dije señalando un cajón. Él cogió los cubiertos y se fue.

Yo le seguí poco después con la cena.

-Son sobras, espero que no te importe. Es tarde para ponerme a cocinar.

-No importa siempre y cuando sea contigo.

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero?" me preguntó esa vocecita.

Yo no pude evitar bajar la mirada, ligeramente sonrojada… eso no pareció pasarle desapercibido.

La cena fue bien, hablamos, reímos… en definitiva, me sentí viva.

 **0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

 **Yo por mi lo intentaré**

 **Y no quiero hacerte daño**

 **Pero sé que sola no me atreveré**

 **Solo así lo haré**

 **Solo así me olvidaré de él**

 **Cuando me hagas el amor deja tus huellas**

 **Llévame hasta las estrellas**

 **Solo así lo haré**

 **En tus labios me refugiaré**

 **Y tal vez después te quiera mucho más**

 **O te ame como hoy lo amo a él.**

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

Después de cenar nos dirigimos a los sofás y nos sentamos en ellos con una película en la televisión… quizás demasiado cerca… quizás demasiado íntimo.

La primera película fue bien, la comentamos y reímos. Cada uno ocupando su propia porción de sofá, apenas rozándonos. Pero cuando la película acabó, a eso de las doce y media de la noche, ninguno de los dos estábamos dispuestos a que la noche acabara aún, así que cogimos otra película y la pusimos en el DVD.

Esta vez Ward posó su brazo sobre el reposacabezas del sillón, por detrás de mi cabeza pero sin tocarme, y yo inconscientemente me incliné un poco hacia él… sin tocarnos aún.

A eso de los veinte minutos de película yo ya me encontraba entre sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y su brazo, el que ante se encontraba en el reposacabezas, me tenía abrazada firmemente por los hombros.

Cuando me di cuenta de nuestra postura fue cuando levanté la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos fijos en mí, profundos, oscuros, transparentes. Rebosaban amor… él fue bajando muy despacio, dándome tiempo a alejarme, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

"Aléjate" me dijo la vocecita.

Pero tenía la sensación de que las órdenes de mi cerebro no llegaban a mi cuerpo. Ese era el poder que él tenía sobre mí.

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

 **Sálvame de una vez**

 **No me dejes caer**

 **Quiero estar a tu lado sin miedo a perder**

 **Solo así lo haré**

 **Solo así me olvidaré de él**

 **Y tal vez después te quiera mucho más**

 **O te ame como hoy lo amo a él.**

 **Y así lo haré.**


	18. Chapter 17: encerrados

**I found myself dreaming (me encontré soñando)**

 **In silver and gold (en oro y plata)**

 **Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows (como la escena de la película que todo corazón roto sabe)**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELDo.o**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con los primeros rallos de sol que entraron por la ventana dándome de lleno en la cara. Mis ojos ardían de las lágrimas que había derramado la noche anterior.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo me había separado de Grant antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran, armándome con todo el valor que me quedaba, y como, con los restos de ese valor, le había pedido que se marchara a su casa.

Me levanté y me miré al espejo.

-Tienes que arreglar esto- le dije a mi reflejo-. Tienes que olvidarte de uno de ellos.

"¿Pero de cuál?"

-No lo sé…

Me metí en la ducha y no tarde en salir ni cinco minutos, no estaba de humor para perder el tiempo lavándome el pelo.

Hoy iba a ser un día largo, lo sabía, tenía ese presentimiento… ese nudo en la garganta. Salí de la casa a toda prisa, más tarde de lo normal, y pude ver como todo el mundo ya se estaba moviendo en el pueblo.

Me estaba acercando a Rick para hablar con él sobre las guardias y la próxima salida a por suministros cuando se desató el desastre.

Pude ver la alta torré que sujetaba parte de la verja que nos protegía comenzar a ceder por la presión que los caminantes ejercían sobre ella. Pude verla torcerse poco a poco hacia nosotros hasta que calló por completo llevándose la valla con ella.

-¡GRANT!- grité al localizarle a apenas dos metros de donde la verja había cedido dejando paso a los primeros caminantes y corrí hacia él pistola en mano. Él reaccionó ante mi grito agónico justo cuando un caminante se lanzó sobre él con la boca bien abierta, dispuesto a convertirle en su almuerzo.

Los dientes de caminante apenas habían rozado su cuello cuando una bala atravesó el cráneo del caminante.

Cogí su mano y eché a correr. Cuando llegamos a mi casa entramos y cerramos la puerta a toda velocidad mientras veíamos a Michonne, Ric, Deanna, Carl y Ron correr hacía la casa de Rick.

 **0.0 The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **We were walking on moonlight (caminamos a la luz de la luna)**

 **You pulled me close (me acercaste)**

 **Split seconds and you disappeared and then I was all alone (en Segundo desapareciste y entonces me quedé sola)**

 **0.0 The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD 0.0**

Lo primero que hicimos fue poner una barricada de tres sofás y una estantería en la puerta y bajar las persianas. Una vez hecho eso me lance hacia Ward y me puse a examinarle el cuello, me entró la histeria al ver que había sangre.

-Dios, no, no, no, no- comencé a decir sin parar. La imagen de Nick, muerto en mis brazos, con el cuello chorreando sangre me vino a la cabeza, lo único que poco a poco Nick se iba convirtiendo en Grant.

-Skye…- me dijo Ward.

-Dime que no es cierto, por favor, dime que no- le pedí con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Skye, estoy bien, tranquila- me dijo-. Mira- cogió un trapo de cocina del cesto de la ropa para planchar y comenzó a pasarlo por su cuello, quitando todo rastro de sangra-. El caminante tenía toda la boca manchada de sangre, ¿recuerdas?, estoy bien.

Volví a mirar y no había ni rastro de una dentadura sobre su piel. Me lancé a abrazarle como si me hubiera devuelto la vida y lloré sobre su hombro.

-No puedes dejarme- le dije entre sollozos.

-No lo haré.

-Nunca.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para no dejarte nunca, te lo prometo.

Me separé un poco de él y le miré a los ojos, mostrándole que era sincera.

-No podría vivir sin ti.

Él se separó de mí y se sentó en la silla donde había cenado la noche anterior, dejándose caer.

-Anoche me pediste que me alejara de ti- me recordó-. Eso no suena a "no puedo vivir sin ti" más bien suena a "no te quiero en mi vida".

-Grant… Soy una mujer casada.

-Eso ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

-No puedes pedirme que esté contigo cuando mi marido está arriesgando su vida ahí fuera para impedir todo esto.

-Pues parece que no se le ha dado muy bien.

-No es su culpa.

-Lo sé… claro que lo sé. Y eso es lo malo, ¡joder!, es un buen tío, no hace daño a nadie… salva a todo el mundo, no te ha hecho daño jamás, daría su vida por ti. Sabe que siempre he ido detrás de ti y nunca me ha dicho nada, ni una mala mirada. ¡Joder, estoy en su lugar y ya le hubiera partido la cara! Por eso me siento como una puta mierda al hacer esto.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **Woke up in tears with you by my side (me desperté llorando contigo a mi lado)**

 **Breath of a leave and I realized (respire aliviada** **y me di cuenta)**

 **No one will promise tomorrow (nadie prometerá un mañana)**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

Le vi levantarse y lanzarse a toda velocidad donde yo estaba. Puso una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi nuca y estampó sus labios contra los míos. Al principio pelee contra él, estampando mis puños contra su pecho sin mucho ánimo, la verdad, hasta que al final me rendí y rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

Enredé mis dedos en su pelo corto y le atraje más hacia mí y él soltó un gemido que desapareció en mi boca. Sabía que esto estaba mal, pero… podíamos morir, así que… ¿Qué diablos? **_(N/A: ¿os suena de algo?)_**

Cuando nos separamos nos quedamos en silencio. Nuestras frentes estaban unidas. Él tenía ambas manos en mi cintura y las mías aun descansaba en su cuello. Me mantuve con los ojos cerrados, sin querer enfrentar a la realidad.

-Skye…- me susurró como si estuviera en un sueño.

-Esto está mal- le contesté.

-No, no lo está. Quererte jamás podría estar mal.

-Daryl…

-Daryl no está aquí, solo estamos tu y yo, solos. Te amo.

No pude responderle con palabras, estas ya no me salían. El nudo que tenía desde esta mañana en la garganta me estaba asfixiando y era incapaz de llorar para deshacerme de él. Así que volví a empujar su cabeza hasta que pude besarle de nuevo, olvidándome de todo y de todos, incluyendo a mi esposo y a los rugidos de caminantes que se podían escuchar en el exterior.

Puede que esto fuera un error, y no sé a dónde nos llevaría, pero algo en mí me decía que estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo. Cosa que me confirmo el hecho de ser incapaz de apartarle cuando este me alzó para que enrollara las piernas en su cintura y comenzó a llevarnos escaleras arriba hacia la habitación.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **So, I´m gonna love you like I´m gonna lose you (así que, voy a quererte como si te fuera a perder)**

 **I´m gonna hold you like I´m sayimg goodbye (voy a abrazarte como si estuviera diciendo adiós)**

 **Forever will stay in, I won´t take you for granted (siempre te quedarás, no te dare por sentado)**

 **´Cause we´ll never know in when we´ll run out of time (Porque nunca sabremos cuando nos vamos a quedar sin tiempo)**

 **So, I´m gonna love you like I´m gonna lose you (así que, voy a quererte como si te fuera a perder)**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

Ni siquiera había recuperado el aliento cuando ya me encontraba sentada en la cama, con las piernas colgando por un lado.

-¿Te arrepientes?- me preguntó Grant, en su voz podía notar el dolor que sentía al darlo por hecho.

¿Me arrepentía? Me sentía culpable de haberle sido infiel a mi marido, ¡por supuesto que sí! Pero… ¿me arrepentía de haber hecho el amor con Grant?

-Acabo de serle infiel a mi marido- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos-. Me he acostado con otro hombre…- sentí como se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse apresuradamente-. Y lo peor de todo es que no me arrepiento de haberme acostado contigo, solo… solo de haberle sido infiel. Tú no eres el error, Grant- dije levantándome de la cama y girándome a mirarle como Dios me trajo al mundo-, lo soy yo.

-No eres tú, soy yo. Es la excusa más antigua del mundo- me contestó.

-Es la verdad… no puedo seguir con él… ya no, pero tampoco puedo estar contigo. Necesito estar sola.

-No te preocupes, Skye. En cuanto esto se acabe te daré todo el espacio que necesites.

-Grant…

-Déjale, sigue con él, me da igual… yo siempre estaré esperándote. Pero no vengas a buscarme si no estás segura de que soy yo lo que quieres.

Y con esto cogió su ropa y se fue al piso de abajo a vestirse, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y ganas de llorar.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **In a blink of an eye (en un abrir y cerrar de ojos)**

 **Just a whisper of smoke (solo un susurro de humo)**

 **You could lose everything** **(puedes perderlo todo)**

 **The truth is you´re never alone (la verdad es que nunca estás solo)**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

Cuando bajé él se encontraba pistola en mano mirando atentamente por un agujero que había en la persiana. No me atreví ni siquiera a quedármele mirando, aún era capaz de sentir su piel sobre la mía… el sabor de sus besos… ¿Cómo un error podía ser tan agradable?

No pude evitar derramar una lágrima al ver una foto que Aaron nos había sacado a Daryl y a mí hace apenas un par de meses. Cogí al marco y tras mirarlo detenidamente unos segundos lo coloqué boca abajo, no siendo capaz de verlo por más tiempo, ni de aguantar la mirada de Daryl en la foto, la cual sentía como la de la mayor de las traiciones… aunque antes sus ojos en esa misma foto desprendieran amor y alegría.

-Tenías razón- me atreví a decir-. Me casé con Daryl porque estaba más vulnerable que nunca… y por ese mismo motivo me he acostado hoy contigo a sabiendas de que si lo hacía nada sería igual. Por eso necesito este tiempo, para saber lo que quiero… para decidir sin estar vulnerable. Los tres nos merecemos que no… que decida con el corazón a quien amo, no que me guie por impulsos.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones- me contestó él, frío.

-Sí, si tengo que hacerlo- le contesté.

-Es tu vida, y es tu cuerpo, puedes hacer con ellos lo que te venga en gana. Tú siempre has sido de ti misma, Skye, soy consciente de ello, nadie puede amarrarte a su lado porque tú, simplemente eres… ese sueño efímero que todos quieren y pocos consiguen. El hombre al que decidas entregarle tu vida, sea Daryl, sea yo, o sea cualquier otro, espero que sepa lo que tiene.

-¿Lo que tiene?- le pregunté sin atreverme a mirarle aun.

-Tendrá a una amazona… a una guerrera… a un soldado que sería cualquier cosa por las personas que la importan. Tendrá a un ser que no podrá domesticar y llevarlo a su antojo… a un león al que por mucho que intentes encarcelar siempre logrará escapar. Pero sobre todo, tendrá mi vida, la de Daryl y la de todos los que te amamos de una u otra forma en sus manos, porque cuando alguien llega a amarte, ya no hay vuelta atras. Quien te ama queda hechizado de por vida

No fui capaz de contestarle, ni siquiera fui capaz de levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **So, I´ll Kiss you longer baby (así que te besaré más, cariño)**

 **Any chance that I get (a cualquier posibilidad que tenga)**

 **I´ll m** **ake the most of the minutes (te dare todo el tiempo que tenga)**

 **So long with no regrets (sin arrepentirme)**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

La noche llegó pronto, y los caminantes seguían en las calles. No hubo más palabras entre nosotros, el silencio reinaba la casa y apenas compartíamos habitación. Yo me encontraba vigilando las ventanas de la cocina y él las del salón.

No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero en cuanto Daryl volviera tenía que hablar con él, contarle lo que había pasado, y con un poco de suerte sería él quien se alejara de mí.

Pero eso no iba a pasar, y yo lo sabía. Quizás Grant tenía razón, quizás yo embrujaba a la gente que me conocía… quizás la embelesaba hasta el punto de que me perdonarían cualquier cosa.

Desde que salí del sistema de adopciones no había vuelto a sentir el rechazo, nadie me había vuelto a abandonar deliberadamente. Era como si hubiese vivido todo el rechazo que una persona puede vivir en los primeros años de su vida y ya no quedara nada más para mí.

La gente se enfadaba conmigo, claro que sí, pero nunca duraba más que un par de horas.

Dios, le había herido, claro que sí. Y él, en lugar de gritarme, odiarme, él simplemente se había dedicado a hacer lo que yo le había pedido, me dio mi espacio y me habló dándome llenándome de alabanzas… como si yo fuese su diosa, su musa… me había llamado su vida.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **Let´s take our time to say what we want (tomemonos nuestro tiempo para decir lo que queremos)**

 **Here´s what we´re got (aquí está lo que tenemos)**

 **Before it´s all gone (antes de que se vaya)**

 **´Cause no one will promise tomorrow (porque nadie prometerá un mañana)**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

-Skye- me llamó. Yo me sobresalté, no esperaba oír su voz el resto de la noche-. ¡Ven, corre!

Corrí a su lado en la ventana y miré por ella, ante mi vi al grupo que había visto correr junto a Rick hacia su casa y a algunos más con ellos. Deanna no estaba entre ellos. Iban vestidos con mantas cubiertas en sangre de caminante.

Les vi caminar por las calles, hasta que un grupo de caminantes se lanzó contra Sam y vi como desgarraban su carme.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **So, I´m gonna love you like I´m gonna lose you (así que, voy a quererte como si te fuera a perder)**

 **I´m gonna hold you like I´m sayimg goodbye (voy a abrazarte como si estuviera diciendo adiós)**

 **Forever will stay in, I won´t take you for granted (siempre te quedarás, no te dare por sentado)**

 **´Cause we´ll never know in when we´ll run out of time (Porque nunca sabremos cuando nos vamos a quedar sin tiempo)**

 **So, I´m gonna love you like I´m gonna lose you (así que, voy a quererte como si te fuera a perder)**


	19. Chapter 18: Just give me a reason

**Right from the start (desde el principio)**

 **You were a thief (fuiste un lardón)**

 **You stole my heart (me robaste el corazón)**

 **And I your willing victim (y yo fui voluntariamente tu victima)**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

Corrí a su lado en la ventana y miré por ella, ante mi vi al grupo que había visto correr junto a Rick hacia su casa y a algunos más con ellos. Deanna no estaba entre ellos. Iban vestidos con mantas cubiertas en sangre de caminante.

Les vi caminar por las calles, hasta que un grupo de caminantes se lanzó contra Sam y vi como desgarraban su carme. La escena era sangrenta y no pude evitar recordar de nuevo a Nick al ver al pobre niño ser devorado por los caminantes.

Su madre, la cual estaba sujeta a la mano de Carl, comenzó a chillar histérica al ver a su hijo morir de esa forma. Fallo letal. Otro grupo de caminantes la atacó a ella y Carl comenzó a tirar de su mano, intentando soltarse, pero no había manera. Jessie había cerrado su mano fuertemente en torno al brazo del chico y el pánico le impedía soltarle, si no se deshacía de ella pronto acabaría devorado también.

Rick, al ver la delicada situación en la que se encontraba su hijo no tuvo otra opción que levantar el hacha que llevaba como defensa contra los caminante y amputar el brazo de Jessie para liberar a su hijo.

Ron, ante la escena frente a él, pareció perder la cabeza y levantó su arma contra Carl. Michonne no tuvo otra opción que atravesar el pecho del chaval con la Katana, pero, por desgracia, la pistola en su mano se disparó.

Parecía que había fallado, pero vi a Carl darse la vuelta hacia su padre y pude distinguir sangre cubriéndole la cara antes de desmayarse.

Rick cogió a su hijo entre sus brazos y con Michonne abriendo camino, corrió hacia la puerta de la enfermería la cual ya le mantenían abierta, para poco después salir de nuevo hecho una furia, esta vez solo, hacha en mano. Comenzó a acabar con los caminantes que se atrevían a acercarse a él, los cuales eran todos… esto iba a matarle.

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

 **I let you see the parts of me (te dejé ver las partes de mí)**

 **That weren´t all that pretty (que no eran tan vonitas)**

 **And with every touch you fixed them (y con cada caricia las arreglabas)**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

-Tenemos que hacer algo- le dije a Grant mientras veía a Rick pelear solo contra la horda de caminantes-. Va a conseguir que le maten.

-Salir ahí es conseguir que nos maten a nosotros- me dijo.

-Entonces quédate, yo saldré- me separé de la ventana y cogí una pistola con silenciador, dos cargadores y un cuchillo y salí con la pistola en alto. Me alegré al ver que no era la única, ya que otras puertas se estaban abriendo dejando ver a personas dispuestas a luchar por este lugar contra los caminantes. Antes de llegar al porche ya tenía a Grant detrás de mí con otra pistola en las manos.

Comenzamos a luchar contra los caminantes hasta que no quedo ninguno, sorprendentemente hubo pocas bajas.

Tristemente vi a Rick volver a la enfermería en la que se encontraba su hijo. Por un momento tuve el impulso de seguirle para enterarme del estado del chico, pero luego decidí lavarme primero para quitarme el sudor y la sangre, y de paso dejarle un tiempo a solas con su hijo.

Sentí los ojos de Grant en mi espalda mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta y la cerraba tras de mí.

Mientras me quitaba la ropa y me metía en la ducha mi cabeza comenzó a maquinar. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado esta noche… caminantes habían entrado en Alexandría, había sido infiel a mi marido, habían disparado a Carl, las calles parecían un campo de batalla...

Apoye mi cabeza en la pared de la ducha y comencé a llorar… ¿en qué momento habíamos llegado a esto? Todo era un caos, un auténtico caos.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí de nuevo con ropa limpia. Mi primer destino fue ir a comprobar que Fitz se encontraba bien, pero eso no me costó demasiado, ya que le vi hablando con Grant y otro vecino mientras amontonaban cadáveres.

Antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba frente a la puerta de la enfermería y cuando entré me encontré con Carl tumbado en una camilla, con media cara vendada luchando por su vida mientras su padre sujetaba su mano con la mirada perdida.

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

 **Now you´ve been talking in your sleep (ahora estabas hablando en sueños)**

 **Things you never say to me (cosas que nunca me dijiste)**

 **Tell me that you´ve had enough (dime que ya te cansaste)**

 **Of our love (de nuestro amor)**

 **Our love (nuestro amor)**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

 ** _Dos meses más tarde_**

Me desperté sola en la cama de mi nueva habitación, FitzSimmons me habían acogido en su casa. Aunque Daryl había intentado comprenderme y me había dicho que podíamos arreglarlo yo no estaba tan segura de eso. Necesitaba tiempo para mí.

Me distancié todo lo que pude de él y de Grant en cuanto las cosas comenzaron a ir con normalidad y no me veía obligada a trabajar con ellos codo con codo. Daryl me había perdonado a mí, pero la tensión entre él y Grant nunca había sido tan grande.

Se dedicaban miradas de advertencia el uno al otro cada vez que yo me encontraba cerca. Según tenía entendido no habían intercambiado ni una palabra desde que le conté lo sucedido… ni una palabra que no tuviera que ver con la supervivencia del campamento.

El grupo inicial se había dividido. Rick, Carol, Michonne y Glenn se habían ido con Daryl, Adam, Shasha y Abraham estaban con Grant, Maggie, May, Coulson, Jemma y Fitz estaban conmigo. Carl se encontraba dividido entre Daryl y yo… no queriendo tomar partido.

Yo, por mi parte, me pasé la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a la recuperación de Carl. La pérdida de su ojo le había hecho perder reflejos y la sincronización ojo mano necesaria para defenderse contra los caminantes.

Juegos de pelota, y prácticas de tiro era lo que más hacíamos.

Su padre y Daryl habían salido juntos a por suministros hacía unas horas… cuando iba Rick solo estuve a punto de apuntarme, pero lo hizo Daryl. Ambos necesitábamos salir de aquí, pero era mejor que no saliésemos juntos, que más podía hacer siendo yo el motivo por el que necesitaba huir de vez en cuando de aquí que darle a él mi oportunidad de salir.

o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o

 **Just give me a reason (solo dame una razón)**

 **Just a little bit´s enough (solo una será suficiente)**

 **Just a second (solo un segundo)**

 **We´re not broken (no estamos rotos)**

 **Just bent (solo algo torcidos)**

 **And we can learn to love again (y podemos apremder a amar de nuevo)**

 **It´s in the starts (está en las estrellas)**

 **It´s been written in the scars (ha sido escrito en las cicatrices)**

 **On our hearts (de nustros corazones)**

 **We´re not broken (no estamos rotos)**

 **Just bent (solo algo torcidos)**

 **And we can learn to love again (y podemos apremder a amar de nuevo)**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

-Te vas a oxidar como no salgas ahí fuera- me dijo Adam.

-Iba a hacerlo.

-¿Y qué te lo ha impedido?- me pregunto.

-Ha ido Daryl.

-¿Vas a seguir ignorándoles?- me preguntó.

-Necesito espacio, Adam, necesito tiempo para pensar- le contesté mirándole con ojos cansados.

-Grant te quiere- me dijo.

-¿Te ha enviado él?- le pregunté-. Porque yo que sepa no me hablas.

Desde que se enteró de lo que había pasado ese día, de que me acosté con él y luego le aparté de mi lado para ignorarle por completo dejó de hablarme. Pero no sin antes hacerme saber que las cosas no se hacían así… como si yo no lo supiera por mi cuenta.

-No, no me ha enviado él… no es de esos y lo sabes así que voy a hacer como si no me has preguntado nada. Y si te hablo.

-No es cierto.

-Te estoy hablando- dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

-Ahora, llevas sin hacerlo dos meses.

-Igual que tú con ellos.

-Si me he separado de ellos ha sido porque necesito pensar, saber qué es lo que realmente quiero

-Y mientras tanto ¿Qué? ¿Qué te esperen toda la vida?- me preguntó como si estuviese regañando a un niño pequeño.

-No, no tienen que esperarme… pueden rehacer su vida- le dije.

-No lo harán hasta que no te aclares tu… puede que ni incluso después. No tienes ni idea del efecto que causas en las personas- y con esto se dio la vuelta y se fue.

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

 **I´m sorry (lo siento)**

 **I son´t understand (no lo entiendo)**

 **Where all of this is coming from (a que viene todo esto)**

 **I thought that we were fine (creí que estabamos bien)**

 **(Oh, we had everything (oh, lo teníamos todo))**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

Rick y Daryl volvieron de su expedición con compañía. Trajeron a un hombre al que llamaban Jesús, el cual decía venir de otro asentamiento y que quería comerciar con nosotros. El consejo se reunió y decidimos acompañarle a su asentamiento para comprobar que todo fuera en regla.

Rick se encargó de formar el grupo que le acompañaría: Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, May y yo. Antes de salir a los coches nos paró a Daryl y a mí.

-¿Podréis hacer esto?- nos preguntó.

Daryl asintió y se fue.

-Sí- le dije yo con los ojos fijos en la puerta por la que mi… ¿marido? ¿exmarido? Había salido.

-Arregla esto- me pidió Rick con ojos suplicantes.

-No sé cómo.

-Habla con ellos- me dijo-, y vuelve a tu casa.

-¿Y volver con Daryl?- le dije- ¿Sin saber si le sigo amando más a él, haciéndole daño, durmiendo en habitaciones separadas y con tensión entre nosotros en las comidas? No puedo Rick.

-Creía que hace dos meses estabais bien.

-Y estábamos bien- le contesté-, pero… con lo de Nick, la boda, esto, Grant, el ataque de los lobos, el de los caminantes… Nos habían atacado dos veces en nada de tiempo, un caminante estuvo a punto de matar a Grant… cuando estábamos encerrados en la casa vi sangra en su cuello y pensé… pensé que le había perdido.

-Hablas de Ward- me dijo y yo asentí.

-Me sentí bacía, sin ser capaz de superar la muerte de Grant y de Nick al mismo tiempo, como si… mi única razón para vivir se hubiera ido de mis manos antes de que me diera cuenta de que lo era. Me acosté con él porque creí que íbamos a morir, que los caminantes iban a entrar en casa e íbamos a morir… porque quería que fuésemos…- pensé un momento antes de seguir- uno antes de morir. Pero luego, cuando todo pasó, me acordé de Daryl.

-Tu razón para vivir- repitió-, nunca has dejado de estar enamorada de ese hombre ¿verdad?

-No- le contesté segura por primera vez en dos meses.

-¿Daryl lo sabe?- me preguntó y yo asentí-. Entonces déjale claro que no volverás a su lado, deja a Daryl vivir su vida.

-Es que no sé si quiero que la comparta conmigo.

-Si Grant Ward es tu razón para vivir te casaste con el hombre equivocado.

 **o.o Agents of SHIEDL o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

 **Your head is running wild again (tu cabeza se esta volviendo loca de nuevo)**

 **My dear we still have everythin´ (Cariño, seguimos teniendolo todo)**

 **And it´s all in your mind (está todo en tu cabeza)**

 **(yeah, but this is happenin´ (Yeah, pero esto está pasando))**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

El viaje fue rápido pero incómodo. Fuimos en una caravana todos juntos hasta asentamiento. Los que vigilaban los muros no parecían una gran amenaza, ya que solo iba armados con… ¿lanzas?

Entramos en el lugar y nos llevaron a lo que era su "casa blanca", parecía una mansión. En su interior nos presentaron a su líder, pero se negó a hablar con nosotros hasta que no nos "arregláramos". Era su forma sutil de decir que apestábamos. Que probase él a viajar en una pequeña caravana con toda esta gente a 40 grados a la sombra una hora y me gustaría saber cómo olería él.

A regañadientes aceptamos y subimos la escalera de mármol hasta la planta de arriba de la mansión en dirección a los baños. Había suficientes como para que no tuviésemos que compartirlos.

Una vez más aseados Rick decidió que fuese Maggie la que negociara con el líder. El cual ya me caía mal.

Decidí ignorar sus comentarios con afán de superioridad con la intención de no ponérselo más difícil a Maggie y les vi entrar en un despacho.

 **Oh, tear ducts and rust (conductos lacrimales y oxido)**

 **I´ll fix it for us (Los arreglaré para nosotros)**

 **We´re collecting dust (estamos coleccionando polvo)**

 **But our love is enough (pero nuestro amor es suficiente)**

 **You´re holding in it (Lo sostienes)**

 **You´re pouring a drink (estás sirviendo una bebida)**

 **No nothing is as bad as it seems (no, nada es tan malo como parece)**

 **We´ll come clean (nos sinceraremos)**


	20. Chapter 19: Chantaje

**Are you ready? (¿Estas listo?)**

 **It´s time for me to take it (es hora de que lo coja)**

 **I´m the boss right now (soy la jefa ahora)**

 **Not gonna fake it (no voy a fingir)**

 **Not when you go down (no cuando tu pierdes)**

 **´Cause this is my game (porque este es mi juego)**

 **And you better come to play (y será mejor que hayas venido a jugar)**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

Una vez volvimos a bajar, más decentes, Maggie entró con el líder del lugar para poder hacer tratos. Mientras tanto nosotros tuvimos libertad para andar por el lugar, aunque siempre en compañía de un paisano.

Cuando Maggie salió no parecía precisamente contenta, pero aun así se fue con Glenn y el medico del lugar ya que había conseguido un ecógrafo para ver él bebe que esperaban… que valor, con la que estaba cayendo aventurarse a ampliar la familia…

No parecía haber conseguido nada, las exigencias de ese hombre eran desmesuradas para lo que teníamos… solo sería arreglar un problema para meternos en otro.

Un tiempo después, no más de una hora, un par de personas llegaron. Gente que vivía en ese pueblo, diciendo que un tal Negan le había pedido algo para, que tenía a un familiar suyo o no sé qué.

El caso es que acabó apuñalando al líder del lugar y Rick y Daryl se lanzaron a ayudar, y pronto les seguimos Michonne y yo. Neutralizamos a los recién llegados y ayudamos a llevar al herido al interior de su casa.

Eso nos vino bien y decidimos ofrecerles algo que a nosotros nos sobraba: valor. Nosotros acabaríamos con sus enemigos a cambio de la mitad de la cosecha y algún que otro animal, a la vez que la posibilidad de asistencia médica para el embarazo de Maggie.

Era una apuesta arriesgada, y prácticamente a la desesperada, necesitábamos comida urgentemente antes de que llegara el invierno.

Algunos nos ayudaron a llevar lo que nos habían pedido y otros se ofrecieron a ayudarnos en el ataque. Lo primero que hicimos una vez llevamos los suministros a Alexandría fue buscar un caminante que se le pareciera al líder del otro pueblo para llevarle su cabeza a Negan para que no sospecharan nuestros planes.

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

 **I used to hold my freak back (solía contener mi rabia)**

 **Now I´m letting go (ahora la estoy dejando salir)**

 **I make my own choice (tomo mis propias decisiones)**

 **Bitch, I run this show (zorra, yo mando en este show)**

 **So live the lights on (asi que deja las luces encendidas)**

 **No, you can´t make me behave (no puedes hacer que me comporte)**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

Así fue, como nada más caer la noche nos encontramos frente al lugar al que tenían que llevar los suministros que Negan pedía, dispuestos a entrar nada más todos los del interior se hubiesen dormido. Íbamos un par de personas del otro pueblo, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, Carol, May y yo.

El plan era entrar mientras todos dormían y acabar con ellos limpia y sigilosamente. Nosotros entramos mientras Maggie y Carol se quedaban fuera vigilando la retaguardia. Pero algo salió mal y alguien conectó una alarma y la cosa fue algo más difícil, pero lo conseguimos. Cuando salimos, ya amanecido, vimos como uno de ellos, el cual parecía ser el único superviviente, intentaba huir sobre una moto, pero el tiro le salió por la culata y acabo en el suelo con Daryl sobre él cosiéndole a puñetazos.

Me fije en la moto cuando Daryl la mencionó, era la de él, se la habían quitado unos tipos cuando intentaba volver de desviar la horda.

Rick apuntó al hombre a la cabeza pero de repente su walkie sonó.

-Deja el revólver, capullo- dijo la voz distorsionada de una mujer, todos nos pusimos a mirar a nuestro alrededor, intentando encontrar a la mujer propietaria de esa voz que nos tendría que estar observando-. Te hablo a ti, al del Colt. Y los demás, dejad las armas.

-Salga aquí- le contestó Rick-, y hablaremos.

-No vamos a salir, pero hablaremos. Tenemos a una tal Carol y a una tal Maggie, a lo mejor os apetece hablar de eso- nos miramos entre nosotros, asustados, y pude ver a Glenn con expresión de como si se fuese a echar a llorar en cualquier momento… o volarle la cabeza al tío que intentaba escapar-. Vamos a arreglar esto ahora, y lo haremos a nuestro modo.

-Cogedle- nos dijo Rick y Glenn y Daryl le levantaron del suelo de mala manera. Daryl le cogió del cuello y le apuntó a la nuca con su arma-. Tenemos a uno de los vuestros, os lo cambiamos.

-¿Cómo va a ser? – contestó la voz del walkie.

-Primero quiero hablar con Maggie y Carol, para saber que están bien.

-Rick- escuche a Carol, parecía asustada-, soy Carol, estoy bien.

-Rick, soy Maggie, estamos bien. Ya lo arreglaremos…

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead 0.0**

 **So you say I´m complicated (dices que soy complicada)**

 **That I must be out my mind (que debo de estar loca)**

 **But you have me underrated (pero me subestimas)**

 **What´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being confident?** **(¿Qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo en ser segura de mi misma?)**

 **What´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being confident?** **(¿Qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo en ser segura de mi misma?)**

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

-Ya tienes tu prueba, hablemos- volvió a sonar la voz distorsionada de la mujer.

-Maggie es lo principal, y Carol también- dijo Rick. Volví a mirar hacia el bosque y, de nuevo, nada-. Soltadlas. Os daremos a vuestro amigo y viviréis.

\- Dos por uno, no es un buen intercambio- dijo la voz de la mujer.

\- No tenéis elección, sino ya habríais hecho algo- esperó a que le contestara, pero al no haber respuesta Rick volvió a hablar-. Sé que lo estáis discutiendo, es un buen intercambio. Salid de ahí, haremos esto y viviremos todos.

-Ya te llamaré- nos contestó.

No hubo más comunicaciones y yo le arranqué al prisionero de las manos a Daryl.

-¡Camina!- le dije dándole un empujón.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Glenn.

-¡Matémosle!- contestó Daryl mientras que May y yo asegurábamos al prisionero.

-¡No!- dije-, por él están vivas. Ya veremos que hacemos una vez las recuperemos.

-Tendremos que dejarles ir- dijo Rick-. Pero esto no quedara así, no saben con quienes se están metiendo.

-¡Eh tu!- le dije al prisionero agarrándole de la camiseta-. ¿Dónde las van a llevar?

-Puedes irte a la mierda- me contestó.

-Vale- le dije con una sonrisa y encogiéndome de hombros-, eso lo vamos hablando. Pero antes me vas a decir donde las van a llevar.

-¿O qué, me matarás? Tú lo has dicho, tus amigas solo siguen vivas por mí.

-Eso no quiere decir que tu estancia con nosotros tenga que ser agradable- le dijo Daryl.

-Así es como van las cosas contigo ¿no?- le contestó a Daryl-, haces lo que esta zorra te dice que hagas. Dime algo, ¿te la estás follando? Dime que si…- no dijo nada más, no pudo hacerlo, la que Daryl le golpeó con el puño en la cara y lo acercó a él cabreado.

-La próxima vez que de tu boca salga algo distinto de la dirección a donde llevan a nuestras amigas te meteré una flecha por el culo.

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

 **It´s time to get the chains out (es hora de romper las cadenas)**

 **Is your tongue tied up?** **(¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?**

 **´Cause this is my ground (Porque esta es mi zona)**

 **And I´m dangerous (Y soy peligrosa)**

 **And you can get off (y puedes irte)**

 **But it´s all about me tonight (pero todo es mio esta noche)**

 **0.0 Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0**

-Contactaré yo- dijo Rick al ver que no sonaba el walkie.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?- le preguntó Daryl.

-No podemos pasarnos toda la vida esperando- cogió el walkie y comenzó a hablar-. ¿Lo habéis pensado? Sé que me oís, decidme algo.

-¿No te quedó claro?- oímos contestar a la misma mujer que la otra vez-. Dije que contactaría yo.

-¿Serviría de algo que dijera que lo siento?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Vamos a hacer el intercambio, tú dirás dónde- le contestó Rick.

-Aún no hemos aceptado- le contestó ella después de unos segundos.

-Lo haréis.

-¿Sí? No estés tan seguro. Nosotros nos arriesgaríamos y no obtendríamos una gran recompensa.

-La otra opción sería peor para vosotros- le contestó Rick ya un poco harto.

-Pues nos arriesgaremos- le contestó ella con superioridad. Nos hubo mas comunicaciones esta vez.

 **O.o Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead 0.0  
So you say I´m complicated (dices que soy complicada)**

 **That I must be out my mind (que debo de estar loca)**

 **But you have me underrated (pero me subestimas)**

 **What´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being confident?** **(¿Qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo en ser segura de mi misma?)**

 **What´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being confident?** **(¿Qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo en ser segura de mi misma?)**

 **What´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being confident?** **(¿Qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo en ser segura de mi misma?)**

 **What´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being confident?** **(¿Qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo en ser segura de mi misma?)**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

-Capullo, ¿estás ahí?- escuchamos de repente sonar el walkie y nos miramos entre nosotros. Estábamos cerca de donde estaban, en realidad ya podríamos entrar pegando tiros, pero así era más fácil herir a Carol y a Maggie en el fuego cruzado. No hizo falta que el gilipollas que teníamos de rehén hablase, Daryl, como todo buen cazador que se precie, era bueno siguiendo rastros. Rick lo cogió y se lo acercó a la boca.

-Sí, estoy.

-Lo hemos pensado, queremos hacer el cambio.

-Me alegro- le contestó.

-No me fio- les susurré a May, Daryl y Glenn.

-Hay un campo enorme con un cartel que dice "Dios ha muerto" a unos tres kilómetros de la I-66. Ahí hay buena visibilidad.

-Nos vemos allí, ¿en diez minutos?

-Diez minutos.

-¿Entramos?- pregunté una vez dejó el walkie en su cinturón.

-No, aun no, esperaremos un poco más.

Asentí y me apoyé en el capó del coche afianzando mi arma en su funda.

-Algo va mal- les dije-. Sé que algo va mal. Tenemos que entrar. Confía en mi Rick, no tienen intención de hacer el intercambio.

Rick se me quedó mirando unos segundos y asintió.

-Entraremos- dijo al fin.

Nos preparamos y nos pusimos en la puerta minutos después dispuestos a entrar, pero cuando abrimos la primera puerta nos las encontramos frente a nosotros.

Glenn se lanzó a abrazar a su esposa y Daryl a Carol. May y yo les sobrepasamos para asegurarnos de que no las seguía nadie, ni muerto ni vivo y Rick pasó en último lugar arrastrando al rehén.

-Todos tus amigos están muertos, nadie va a venir a buscarte. Te lo preguntaré una vez más- le dijo Rick al rehén-. ¿De dónde sacaste la moto?

-Me encontré esa moto.

-¡Y una mierda!- exclamó Daryl.

-¿Negan estaba en el edificio o estaba aquí?

-Las dos cosas- le contestó el hombre después de pensarlo unos segundos-. Yo soy Negan, capullo- Rick le miró sorprendido y dio unos pasos hacia atrás-. Si quieres hablar nos vamos a divertir, empecemos.

-Siento que deba acabar así- le dijo Rick apuntándole con su arma a la cabeza.

-Todos somos Negan- le dijo mientras yo misma levantaba mi propia arma y apretaba el gatillo volándole la cabeza. Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Era nuestra misión, ¿no? Acabar con todos ellos, pues ya está.

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead 0.0**

 **So you say I´m complicated (dices que soy complicada)**

 **But you have me underrated (pero me subestimas)**

 **What´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being confident?** **(¿Qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo en ser segura de mi misma?)**

 **What´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being confident?** **(¿Qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo en ser segura de mi misma?)**

 **What´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being confident?** **(¿Qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo en ser segura de mi misma?)**

 **What´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being, what´s wrong whit being confident?** **(¿Qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo, qué hay de malo en ser segura de mi misma?)**

 **N/A: siento la tardanza, pero es que he estado viviendo la pesadilla de un mes sin WiFi… Algunas de las frases de este cap están tomadas directamente de la serie "The Walking Dead".**


	21. Chapter 2o: Último día en la Tierra

Capítulo 20: Último día en la tierra

 **Ha pasado el tiempo**

 **No he dejado ni un momento de pensar**

 **En los viejos sueños**

 **En las noches de conciertos en un bar**

 **o.o The Walking Dead 0.0 Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **-** _¡Grant corre!- grite desesperada mientras era arrastrada por Daryl. Una gran horda de caminantes nos seguía los talones y Grant se había parado para disparar a los que teníamos más cerca._

 _De repente, de la nada aparecieron dos caminantes y Grant y Daryl cayeron al suelo, con cada uno de los caminantes encima. La horda había desaparecido y en su lugar una pistola había aparecido en mi mano, una pistola con una sola bala._

 _Apunté hacia uno de los caminantes y disparé._

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **Ha pasado el tiempo**

 **Y no sé por qué te cuento esto**

 **Será que se ha ido**

 **La inocencia que llevo conmigo**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

Desperté sobresaltada y me incorporé bruscamente en la cama. Últimamente no hacía más que tener este tipo de pesadillas, pesadillas en las que estaba a punto de perder a ambos y solo podía salvar a uno de ellos… y siempre que me despertaba no había forma de saber a cuál de ellos había salvado.

Me levanté de la cama y me metí en la ducha para quitar los restos de sudor y sangre de mi piel. Ayer salí con un hombre de este pueblo y cuando veníamos de vuelta nos encontramos con una docena y media de caminantes, acabamos con ellos pero llegue tan casada que no pude más que caer rendida en la cama y dormirme nada más llegar.

Todos tenían razón, debía aclarar esto cuanto antes. Tenía tantas pesadillas que era incapaz de descansar por las noches y eso estaba afectando a mi rendimiento... pero lo mas importante eran ellos... no podía seguir teniendo a dos hombres esperando por mi, a que yo decidiera por uno de ellos... era una autentica hipócrita.

Yo siempre había sido la primera en decir que en este mundo en el que vivíamos había que vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo, sin esperar a nada... en realidad, cualquier día podía ser el ultimo, y yo estaba haciéndole perder el tiempo a uno de ellos.

Tenía que aclarar esta situación... "No más de una semana" pensé "si en una semana no te has aclarado les dejarás libres a ambos y jamás iras detrás de ninguno de ellos".

Daryl había salido esta mañana temprano, junto con Glenn y Michonne, o al menos ese era el plan la ultima vez que hablé con él. Y Grant estaba respetando el espacio que le pedí... tanto que me evitaba a toda costa.

Sé que le hice daño acostándome con él para luego apartarle... que fui una zorra egoísta...

Salí de la ducha y me vestí para bajar a hacer la guardia, ni siquiera desayuné, no tenía hambre. No había llegado al puesto de vigilancia cuando vi correr a Enid asustada hacia mí.

-A Maggie la pasa algo, creo que es el bebe.

-¿Dónde está?- le pregunté.

-En su casa, en el salón.

-¡Avisa a Rick!- le dije mientras corría en dirección a la casa.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **Si será el dolor, este amanecer**

 **Que me ha helado el alma**

 **Quiero despertar**

 **Porque no puede ser verdad**

 **Esta mala hora**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

Rick decidió que lo mejor era llevarla con el medico de Hilltop cuanto antes. Hilltop era la comunidad con la que habíamos hecho el trato para acabar con los salvadores.

Carl, Rick, Abraham, Sasha, Aaron, Eugene, Grant, Coulson y yo cogimos la caravana y a Maggie y prendimos camino. El viaje no se aventuraba fácil... la caravana era demasiado pequeña como para que fuésemos todos cómodos.

Me levanté de mi incomodo asiento en el que se había convertido la mesa y fui a la habitación en la que Maggie estaba tumbada.

-Hola- le dije en tono bajo-, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy asustada... ¿y si el bebe a muerto?

-El bebe estará bien- le dije cogiendo su mano y dándole un pequeño apretón-. Duerme un poco, te sentará bien.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Rick a mis espaldas, quien venía acompañado por Carl.

-Os dejo- dije levantándome de mi sitio en el suelo y volviendo a mi incomoda mesa.

Al poco rato escuchamos a Abraham exclamas:

-Pero que coño...

Miré por la ventana y cortándonos el paso había un grupo de personas que tenían a otra a sus pies. Tras de ellos el paso nos lo cortaba un coche, por si se nos ocurría pasarles por encima. A Abraham no le quedó otra que parar la caravana.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rick acercándose al asiento del conductor.

-Enemigos- le contestó Abraham.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunté levantándome de nuevo de la mesa y acercándome a ellos.

-¿Vamos a por ellos?- preguntó Abraham.

-No- contestó Rick y abrió la puerta de la caravana dispuesto a bajar. Le seguí al igual que Carl. Y después bajaron gran parte de los que íbamos. Rick iba con las manos en alto y gesto conciliador mientras que yo apreté mi arma más contra mí.

-Es alguien que estaba con muchos otros que no nos hicieron caso- nos dijo uno de los hombres señalando al que estaba en el suelo.

-Podemos hacer un trato- les dijo Rick-. Aquí y ahora.

-Así es, podemos- le contestó el mismo hombre-. Dadnos vuestras cosas. Probablemente tendré que cargarme a uno de vosotros, así es esto, pero después podremos hablar de negocios- coloqué mi arma en una posición más cómoda para usarla, solo por si acaso, e inconscientemente me acerqué un paso hacia donde estaba Grant-. Solo tendréis que hacer lo que digamos.

-Ya…- le contestó Rick haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo hice, colocar su arma-. Pues ese trato no nos va a convenir. Lo cierto es que iba a pediros todas vuestras cosas, pero yo no tendré que cargarme a ninguno.

-Ninguno más, querrás decir- dije alzando la voz para que esos hombres me escuchasen y Rick sonrió y asintió.

Se quedaron callados pero uno de los hombres comenzó a andar hacia el que estaba en el suelo agitando un bote de espay e hizo una "x" sobre su torso. Nosotros nos miramos como si estuviesen locos y esperamos a que acabaran el show.

-Lo siento- habló al fin el que parecía el jefe-, mi trato es el único que hay. Nosotros no negociamos.

Rick nos hizo una señal señalando a la caravana.

-Mi gente y yo nos largamos- dijo y me fui acercando poco a poco a la caravana andando de espaldas para no perder a esos hombres de vista.

-De acuerdo amigo, hay muchas formas de llegar a vuestro destino.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of shield o.o**

 **Esta madrugada**

 **Que parece nunca acabar**

 **Esta noche de angustiosa calma**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

-¿Quieres que este sea tu último día en la tierra?- le preguntó Rick

-No- le contestó-. Pero has sacado un tema interesante. Piénsalo, ¿y si es el último día para ti? ¿O para alguien que quieres? ¿Y si es así? Tal vez debas ser más cariñoso que nunca con los que van contigo, nunca se sabe- chasqueó los dedos-, cuando se irán. Portaos bien. Tú lo has dicho, como si fuera vuestro último día.

-Lo mismo os digo- les contestó subiéndose al fin en la caravana.

Mientras veíamos como golpeaban al hombre que estaba en el suelo Abraham comenzó a dar marcha atrás.

Condujimos unos metros y volvimos a parar la caravana, teníamos que decidir por dónde ir. Rick, Coulson, Abraham, Shasa, Grant, Eugene y yo nos colocamos rodeando la pequeña mesa en la que descansaba un mapa.

Comenzamos a discutir caminos y a cada cual me parecía más descabellado, la gasolina no era infinita y nuestro tiempo para llegar allí tampoco.

Al final decidimos ir por el campo de golf, era una ruta más larga, pero más segura gracias a la visibilidad que ofrecía la escasa cantidad de vegetación alta.

Abraham no tardó en volver a conducir.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Carl sentándose a mi lado.

-Sí, es Maggie la que está mal.

-Te estás comiendo la cabeza, más de lo habitual. ¿Confías en mí?- me preguntó.

-Claro- le contesté mirándole a los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te preocupa?

-¿Cómo sabían ellos que hoy tendríamos que ir a Hilltop?

-No lo sé- me contestó-. Pero ahora la prioridad es Maggie, preocúpate por ella y ya nos ocuparemos de eso.

De repente la caravana volvió a parar. Frente a nosotros había otro grupo de coches y de personas.

-¿Vamos a por ellos ya?- preguntó Shasa.

-Sí- dijo Carl-. Hay que hacerlo.

-No- dijo su padre-, ahora no.

-Nos esperaban- dije-, están preparados y nos superan en número. Eso sin contar que no haya más entre los árboles.

-Uno tiene que conducir, así que somos ocho contra dieciséis- me apoyó Rick.

-si lo hacemos tenemos que llevar ventaja- dijo Grant.

Rick asintió.

-¿Vale?- dijo mirando a su hijo.

-Vale.

Así que volvimos sobre nuestros pasos de nuevo mientras ellos daban tiros al aire.

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

 **Va pasando el tiempo**

 **Bajo el cielo sin estrellas de Madrid**

 **Pero hoy no encuentro**

 **La ilusión que me quema dentro**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

-¿Cuanta gasolina tenemos?- Preguntó Rick.

-Medio deposito, y cogí bidones antes de salir.

-¿Eran los que habían cortado la otra carretera?- preguntó Shasa.

-Mismo ejército, distintos soldados- contestó Abraham-. Son bastantes.

-Tenemos que esquivarles, nos falta gente para enfrentarles- dije.

-Ya… lo conseguiremos- dijo Rick apartando la vista de la carretera y mirando hacia nosotros ente los dos asientos del conductor y el copiloto de la caravana.

-Seguro- dijo Shasa.

-Aunque tengamos que tumbarlos de culo a todos.

-¿Qué coño es eso?- pregunté, frente a nosotros había caminantes cortándonos el paso, algo que no estaría fuera de lo común si no estuviesen atados con cadenas.

-No podemos pasar- dijo Rick-. No arriesgaremos la caravana. No te apartes del volante por si acaso.

-Entendido.

-Despejémoslo.

Algunos de nosotros volvimos a bajar de la caravana y nos acercamos a los muertos.

-Para montar algo así hace falta mucha gente- dijo Eugene-, un montón.

Los caminantes empezaron a alterarse e intentar alcanzarnos.

-Vamos, manos a la obra- y con eso guardé mi pistola en su funda y saqué el hacha.

-Espera un momento… eso es de Michonne, ¿y esas no son las flechas de Daryl?- pregunté sintiendo como se me formaba un nudo en el estómago. Una de las caminantes llevaba incrustado en el pelo dos de las rastas de Michonne y otro de ellos llevaba dos flechas clavadas en el estómago.

Rick se acercó y le arrancó al caminante las rastas.

Me acerqué con la intención de acabar con el caminante que tenía las flechas clavadas pero justo en el momento en el que levanté mi cuchillo empezaron a dispararnos, las balas chocaban contra el suelo, como si su única intención fuera sacarnos de allí.

-¡Volved a la caravana!- exclamó Rick- ¡Vamos!

Volví a sacar mi pistola y comencé a disparar al lugar del que procedían las balas mientras volvía a dirigirme a la caravana. Rick cogió su hacha y cortó la mano de uno de los caminantes para abrirnos el paso de la carretera.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **Nada más llegar a esta ciudad que nos devora**

 **Dime donde estas que te quiero ver**

 **Y dejar pasar esta mala hora**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

-Les tienen- dije a Rick acercándome a él.

-Estamos juntos, Michonne y yo… estamos juntos.

-La sabía.

-Disparaban a los pies- dijo Rick esta vez en un tono más alto-. Está claro que no querían pararnos, sino que fuéramos en esta dirección.

-Nos lleva al norte, y tienen que saber que queremos ir al norte- dijo Shasa y yo intercambie una mirada con Carl.

-Estaba claro que sabían que queremos ir al norte- les dije-. No hacían más que cortarnos las carreteras que nos llevan a Hilltop. No solo saben que vamos al norte, saben que vamos allí.

-Tiene mucha fiebre- dijo Aaron saliendo de la habitación en la que estaba Maggie.

-Rick- le llamó Abraham.

Frente a nosotros había otro comité de bienvenida.

-Da la vuelta- dijo Rick.

-¿Hacia dónde?

-Tú vuelve.

-Es la última ruta, si no nos la despejan tendremos que hacerlo nosotros- dije.

A penas avanzar un poco por la otra dirección vimos otro tapón, pero este era diferente. Habían talado árboles y los habían colocado en la carretera. Volvimos a bajar.

-Estas huellas- dijo Eugene-, indican que no solo tienen hombres sino camiones bastante grandes.

-Lo que significa que estamos nadando en un río de mierda y vamos con la boca abierta- dijo Abraham.

-Estamos jodidos- dije.

Oímos gritos `procedentes de detrás de nosotros y al girarnos vimos al hombre de la "x" en el pecho caer de él colgando de una cadena por el cuello. Aaron cargó su arma.

-No malgastes balas, ya está muerto- dije.

-No lo hagas- le dijo Rick a mi vez.

-Romperé la cadena- dijo.

-Aunque no fallases la cadena no se romperá- le dije.

-Puedo intentarlo.

-Será inútil- le dijo Rick.

-el golpe contra el suelo, sumado a la paliza y a la posición en la que está ahora… morirá igualmente- dije.

Aaron pareció entenderlo y bajó su arma. Y el hombre no tardó ni un segundo más en dejar de luchar y justo cuando eso pasó los troncos comenzaron a arder.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **Esta madrugada**

 **Que parece nunca acabar**

 **Esta noche de angustiosa calma**

 **Quédate conmigo**

 **Hasta que la luz se haga**

 **Esta madrugada**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

-Tratas bien a tu gente, ¿verdad? Es tu último día en la tierra- nos gritaron desde el otro lado del alto montón de troncos en llamas-. Puede que el de uno de ellos. Deberíais iros, va a hacer calor. Id hacia vuestro destino.

-Vamos corred- nos dijo Rick y volvimos corriendo hacia la caravana.

-Aún nos queda una opción, no todo está perdido- me dijo Coulson una vez arriba.

Poco después paramos la caravana en un cruce de caminos, teníamos que meditar muy bien nuestro próximo movimiento.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Coulson.

-Necesita un médico- dijo Rick saliendo de la habitación.

-Tenemos dos caminos desde aquí- dijo Shasha.

-Ya deben de estar esperándonos- dijo Aaron y yo asentí.

-Quieren que vallamos por un camino en especial… y jamás llegaremos a Hilltop- dije.

-Van por delante, y quizá por detrás- dijo Eugene mientras Grant se colocaba a mi lado de forma protectora, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo hizo-. No nos esperan a nosotros, esperan la caravana y no saben cuanta gente hay en cada momento dentro de ella. Pronto anochecerá.

-Ósea, que si la llevamos a Hilltop por el bosque y otro sigue en la caravana moviéndola de un lado a otro… podremos llevarla hasta allí- dije.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **Quiero despertar porque no puede ser verdad**

 **Esta mala hora**

 **Esta madrugada**

 **Que parece nunca acabar**

 **Esta noche de angustiosa calma**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

Esperamos a que anocheciera y llenamos de nuevo el depósito de la caravana con el último bidón de gasolina que nos quedaba.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- me preguntó Maggie mientras la ayudaba a prepararse para el viaje por el bosque.

-Nos cortan todos los pasos, iremos por el bosque. Tú tranquila, él bebe y tu estaréis bien. Os llevaremos allí aunque sea lo último que hagamos.

-¿Y qué pasará con la caravana?

-Eugene la irá moviendo para que crean que seguimos intentando ir por carretera.

-Le mataran.

-Espero que no.

\- Es la hora- dijo Shasa entrando en la habitación junto con Rick y entre los tres cogimos la camilla improvisada y la comenzamos a mover hacia fuera.

Aaron, Rick, Shasa y yo llevamos la camilla mientras que el resto nos rodeaban armas en mano y Eugene volvía a subir a la caravana.

-Aaron, Skye. Por favor, dejadme andar- dijo cuando ya llevábamos un rato de camino.

-Ya casi estamos allí- le dije.

De repente comenzamos a escuchar silbidos procedentes de todas direcciones. ¿También vigilaban los bosques?

-Corred- nos dijo Rick y comenzamos a cargar a Maggie a toda prisa entre los árboles hasta que unos faros nos deslumbraron y nos rodearon.

Vi a Eugene de rodillas y con la cara rota junto a ellos. No vigilaban los bosques, él se lo había dicho.

-Bien, ya estáis aquí- dijo el primer hombre que nos encontramos esta mañana en la carretera-. Bienvenidos al destino. Dadnos las armas, ahora- dijo sacando la suya propia y apuntando a Carl.

-Podemos hablarlo- dijo Rick.

-¡Dejad de hablar! Ahora escucharéis- de acercaron a nosotros y nos arrancaron las armas de las manos. Observó detenidamente el arma de Carl y de acercó a él-. Es tuyo, ¿verdad? Sí, es tuyo- le dio un golpecito a su sombrero-. Muy bien- volvió a dirigirse a todos nosotros-, dejadla en el suelo y poneos todos de rodillas. Hay mucho que hacer.

-Un segundo- pidió Abraham y ayudamos a Maggie a bajar de la camilla.

-Claro, claro- dijo el hombre como si estuviese haciendo una obra benéfica.

Abraham y Rick ayudaron a Maggie a arrodillarse y el resto también lo hicimos. A uno de mis lados se arrodillo Coulson y al otro Grant. Me fijé en Rick, estaba temblando como un flan.

-Vamos a por los otros, ahora.

Les vimos abrir unas puertas y de allí vi bajar a Daryl. El corazón me dio un vuelco al ver su estado. Le habían disparado y estaba pálido. No apartó sus ojos de mí hasta que se arrodillo en el suelo.

Después bajaron Michonne, Rosita y Glenn.

-Maggie- susurró Glenn al verla.

Sentí los ojos de Daryl de nuevo sobre mí.

-Muy bien- dijo el tío que parecía el líder-, tenemos un montón. Viene el gran hombre.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **Quédate conmigo**

 **Hasta que la luz de haga**

 **Esta noche oscura de mi alma**

 **Esta madrugada**

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

De repente apareció un hombre con una chaqueta de cuero y un bate cubierto por cable de espino.

-¿Ya os habéis cagado?- preguntó-. Valla, valla, me da la impresión de que falta poco- dijo mientras comenzaba a hablar de un lado a otro-. Si… esto va a parecer una cloaca dentro de nada. ¿Cuál de vosotros, capullos, es el líder?

-Este- dijo el hombre que hasta ese momento creía su líder señalando a Rick-. Este es.

Se paró frente a Rick y respiró hondo.

-Hola, eres Rick ¿no? Soy Negan y no me gusta nada que matéis a mis hombres. Y cuando envié a mis hombres a cargarse a tus hombres por cargarse a mis hombres… mataste más de mis hombres. Eso no me gusta… Nada. No tienes ni idea de lo poco que me gusta. Pero, creo que pronto vas a saberlo. Si… te vas a arrepentir de haberte enfrentado a mí, amigo. Si señor- dijo con una sonrisa-, porque Rick, hagas lo que hagas, lo que está mal es enfrentarse al nuevo orden y el nuevo orden es este y es realmente sencillo, y aunque seas estúpido, cosa que me parece que eres…, podrás entenderlo. ¿Preparado? Empiezo, presta atención- le señaló con el bate-. Dame tus cosas, o te mataré.

Volvió a sonreír.

-Hoy ha sido un gran día- continuó-. Hemos invertido mucho para que sepáis quien soy, y lo que pudo hacer- señalo de nuevo a Rick con el bate-. Ahora trabajáis para mí. Si tenéis algo, me lo daréis a mí. Ese es el trabajo. Ya sé que esto es algo muy… difícil de tragar. Pero tragaréis, podéis estar seguros, amigos.

Os creíais los reyes. Vosotros creasteis algo, os creíais a salvo, lo entiendo, pero el mundo es nuestro y no estáis a salvo. Eso está claro, de hecho estáis perdidos. Más que eso si no hacéis lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es la mitad de los vuestro y si os parece mucho buscad o robad más hasta tener lo que necesitéis. Ahora- dijo abriendo los brazos como para exhibirse-, esa va a ser vuestra vida y cuanto más os resistáis mucho más dura será. Así que si alguno llamamos a vuestra puerta nos dejaréis entrar porque esa puerta es nuestra. Intentad pararnos y nosotros la derribaremos. ¿Lo has entendido?- le preguntó a Rick, quien no contestó-. ¿Qué?- dijo agachándose mientras se tocaba el oído como para oír mejor-, ¿no contestas? No creerás que… vas a salir de esta sin recibir un castigo ¿verdad?

Yo no quiero mataros, quiero que quede claro desde el principio. Quiero que trabajéis para mí, y estando muertos no podréis hacer eso ¿verdad? No quiero sembrar un huerto. Pero… habéis matado a mis hombres, a un montón de ellos, más de los que puedo aprobar y por eso vais a tener que pagar. Así que ahora… voy a pegarle una paliza de muerte a uno de vosotros.

Miré de reojo a Ward y a Daryl pero me mantuve firme, yo no iba a llorar o a ponerme a temblar como la mayoría estaba haciendo. Si este tío iba a matarme sería de la forma más orgullosa que mi situación me lo permitiera.

-Esta es Lucy- dijo mostrándonos su bate-, y os aseguro que es estupenda. Todo esto… todo esto es solo para elegir cual de vosotros tendrá el honor- se paró frente a Abraham, quien como yo y Carl éramos los únicos que no permitíamos ver el miedo que esta situación nos daba. Este se irguió y le miró a los ojos-. ¡Ah! Tengo que decir una cosa- dijo separándose de Abraham y dirigiéndose a Carl-. Tú, tenías una de nuestras armas. O si, tenéis muchas armas nuestras- Carl solo le miraba a los ojos, con odio-. Joder, chico. Anímate. Llora por lo menos- se rio y esta vez se dirigió a mí-. ¿Qué, tu tampoco lloras?

-No- le contesté-. No voy a llorar, ni voy a temblar, ni voy a cagarme de miedo. ¿Tengo que morir? El universo ya me ha perdonado la vida demasiadas veces. Pero eso sí, si no muero hoy ten por seguro que te mataré. Puede que no sea hoy, o mañana, puede que no sea incluso este año, pero lo haré. Será lento y lo último que verás será mi cara, sonriente. Y esperaré, esperaré a que cambies y volveré a matarte. Te lo prometo.

-Bien- dijo separándose de mí y dirigiéndose a Maggie-. Valla, oye, tienes una pinta horrible. Debería hacer que dejaras de sufrir ya- dijo levantando el bate, pero Glenn comenzó a gritar e intentó llegar hasta ella.

-¡NO! ¡NO!

-¡NO, GLENN!- gritó Maggie cuando le golpearon.

-No- dijo Negan a sus hombres cuando se disponían a darle una paliza-, devolverle a la fila y estos le arrastraron mientras él seguía sollozando "no"-. Bien, bien, escuchad. Que ninguno de vosotros vuelva a hacerlo o le abriré la cabeza sin hacer excepciones. Ha sido gratis, es un momento emotivo, lo entiendo- dijo señalando a Glenn con el dedo índice. Rick cada vez parecía más hecho polvo y me entraron ganas de gritarle que reaccionara-. Es un asco ¿no?- le dijo-, acabas de darte cuenta de que no sabes nada- volvió a mirar a Carl-. Es tu hijo ¿verdad? Está clarísimo es tu hijo.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó Rick.

-¡Eh!- exclamó-. No me obligues a mater al futuro asesino en serie, no me lo pongas fácil, amigo. Tengo que escoger a alguien, todos están deseando que elija en menú de hoy. Y no sé por qué decidirme. Tengo una idea.

Comenzó a silvar y nos fue señalando mientras cantaba una cancioncilla.

Rick.

Maggie.

Abraham.

Michonne.

Glenn.

Daryl.

Shasa.

Coulson.

Aaron.

Grant.

Carl.

Eugene.

Shasa.

Rosita.

Yo.

Aaron.

Grant.

Glenn.

Yo.

Maggie.

Daryl.

Abraham.

Carl.

Coulson.

Rick.

Hasta que paró frente a uno de nosotros.

-Si alguien se mueve o dice algo sacadle al chico el otro ojo y dádselo de comer al padre y luego seguimos. Respirad, parpadead o llorad. Todos lo vamos a hacer- levantó el bate con energía y nos golpeó a uno de nosotros con él-. Valla, fijaos. Aguanta como un campeón- y volvió a golpear con el bate hasta que cayó muerto.

 **o.o The Walking Dead o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o**

 **Que parece nunca, nunca acabar**

 **Quédate conmigo**

 **Hasta que la luz se haga**

 **Esta madrugada**

 **N/A: IMPORTANTE: hola, supongo que para l s que veis TWD ya supondréis lo que os tengo que decir. La historia se suspende hasta el estreno de la siguiente temporada.**

 **N/A 2: El dialogo de Negan está sacado directamente del último episodio de la sexta temporada, era demasiado bueno como para intentar mejorarlo.**


	22. Chapter 22

IMPORTANTE:

Os habréis dado cuenta de que o tardo menos de lo habitual o mas en subir lo capítulos, bueno, eso tiene una explicación. FF no es el único sitio en el que publico mis historias, también las público en Wattpad.

Al darme cuenta de que tenia mucho "lector fantasma" (cosa que también supongo que hay aquí) he decidido poner un mínimo de votos que tiene que tener el capítulo anterior para publicar el siguiente:

Agents of SHIELD oneshorts: entre 10 y 20 votos

Katherine Riddle: entre 5 y 10

En medio del apocalipsis: entre 5 y 10 (en proceso de ser cancelado si no se alcanzan los 5 votos antes del estreno de TWD en España)

No son un número desmesurado de votos, pero si no los subo allí tampoco lo subiré aquí. Así que ya sabéis, si queréis continuación y tenéis cuenta de Wattpad, entrar, buscad y votad

NOS LEEMOS!


	23. Capítulo 21: Lucille

**Some legends are told (algunas leyendas son contadas)**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold (otras se convierten en polvo u oro)**

 **But you will remember me (pero me recordarás)**

 **Remember me for centuries (me recordarás durante siglos)**

 **Just one mistake (solo un error)**

 **Is all it will take (es todo lo que se necesita)**

 **We´ll go down history (pasaremos a la historia)**

 **Remember me for centuries (me recordarás durante siglos)**

 **Remember me for centuries (me recordarás durante siglos)**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

El primer golpe le dio de lleno en la cabeza a Abraham, pero este, sangrando, se incorporó y volvió a mirar a Negan y, con dificultad, habló.

-Chúpame… la… polla- Abraham, único en su especie hasta el final.

-¿Le habéis oído? Ha dicho "chúpamela"- se rio antes de volver a estampar el bate en su cabeza, unas seis veces más hasta que no quedó de ella más que un montón de sangre, fragmentos de hueso y masa encefálica. La sangre salpico la cara de Rick.

Me obligué a no llorar, no le daría el gusto.

-Mirad, mirad esto- nos enseñó el bate cubierto de sangre-. Adiós al pelirrojo, pero mirad, sigue siéndolo. ¡Mirad cuanto rojo!- dijo paseándose frente a nosotros hasta quedar frente a Rosita, la cual había quedado como en estado de shock-. Oh… ¿estabais juntos? Menuda putada. Pero mira esto, mira a Lucille. Es magnifica- dijo poniendo el sangriento bate frente a su cara-. Mírala. ¡Mírala!

De repente algo se apoderó de Daryl y se lanzó sobre Negan con el puño en alto, estampándoselo en la cara al dueño del bate.

-¡Daryl, no!- grité viendo como los hombres de Negan le reducían hasta dejarle inmovilizado en el suelo. Otro de los hombres de Negan se acercó a ellos con la ballesta de Daryl en sus manos.

-¿Acabo con él? Puedo hacerlo- preguntó.

-No, aun no- contestó Negan-. Daryl, Daryl, Daryl… dije que la primera era gratis, pero que no habría más excepciones- dijo rodeando a Daryl hasta quedar frente a Glenn y de repente estampó el bate en su cabeza.

-¡Glenn!- gritó Maggie, rota.

Glenn se esforzó por girarse a mirar a Maggie y lo que vi me hizo tomar aire de golpe. Que el bate le había reventado el cráneo era más que obvio, la sangre caía a borbotones y su cara estaba desigualada, como si la hubieran cortado por la mitad en vertical y hubieran bajado unos milímetros una de las partes.

-¡Oh, tío, menudo golpe!- exclamó Negan con una carcajada-. ¡Que grima das! ¡Se te ha salido un ojo!

-Mag…Maggie, te… encontraré- le dijo Glenn a la mujer antes de recibir otro golpe con el bate

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

 **Mummified my teenage dreams (he momificado mis sueños adolescentes)**

 **No, it´s nothing wrong with me (no, no hay nada malo en mi)**

 **The kids are all wrong (los niños están equivocados)**

 **The story all off (el cuento se ha apagado)**

 **Heavy metal broke my heart (el heavy metal rompió mi corazón)**

 **Come on, come on, and let me in (vamos, vamos, y déjame entrar)**

 **Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints (marcas de mis huellas en tus muslos)**

 **And this is supposed to match (y esto se supone que tiene que coincidir)**

 **The darkness that you felt (la oscuridad que sentias)**

 **I never meant for you to fix yourself (nunca quise que te arreglaras a ti mismo)**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

-Rick- dijo acercándose a él-. Esto no tenía que haber pasado. Pareces cansado… ¡tienes que aprender a delegar! Para la mierda se tiene una mano derecha, la mía es él- dijo señalando a uno de sus hombres-. ¿Tú no tienes? O puede que "nock"- dijo imitando el sonido de un bate al golpear una pelota-. ¡Que putada!

-Voy a matarte- le dijo Rick.

-¡Ponte a la cola! La primera en amenazarme esta noche ha sido ella- me señaló con el bate-. Pero tenemos que hablar a solas Rick…- de repente le agarró y le arrastró hacia la caravana-. Pronto os lo traeré de vuelta, o puede que no- y con eso cerró la puerta de la caravana.

No ocurrió nada por unos minutos, solo escuchamos como intentaban arrancar la caravana y la vimos irse.

Miré los charcos de sangre en el suelo, pudiendo distinguir claramente lo que quedaba del cerebro de los que eran mis amigos. Sentí la sangre hervirme en las venas.

¿Quién mierda se creía ese chalado? No tiene ni idea de con quien se está metiendo. Ha ganado esta batalla, eso es más que obvio, pero no la guerra. Esta guerra la perdería.

Porque eso era lo que acababa de empezar, una guerra. Había matado a nuestra familia y tarde o temprano contratacaríamos, como fuese.

Miré a Daryl y él me devolvió la mirada.

-Todo irá bien- le dije moviendo los labios-. Tranquilo, no ha sido tu culpa.

No hacía falta ver como miraba los restos de Glenn para saber que se culpaba por ello. Glenn era su hermano, y ahora estaba muerto porque él atacó a Negan. Pero aun así no fue su culpa, sino la del lunático, hijo de puta que se lo montaba con un bate.

¡Si hasta le había puesto nombre!

Luego me giré a mirar a Grant y este me devolvió la mirada.

-Volveremos a casa- me susurró-. Los que quedamos vivos volveremos a casa y enterraremos a Glenn y a Abraham como es debido.

-Lo sé- le respondí.

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD 0.0 The Walking Dead o.o**

 **Some legends are told (algunas leyendas son contadas)**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold (otras se convierten en polvo u oro)**

 **But you will remember me (pero me recordarás)**

 **Remember me for centuries (me recordarás durante siglos)**

 **Just one mistake (solo un error)**

 **Is all it will take (es todo lo que se necesita)**

 **We´ll go down history (pasaremos a la historia)**

 **Remember me for centuries (me recordarás durante siglos)**

 **Remember me for centuries (me recordarás durante siglos)**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

Por ultimo me giré a mirar a Coulson, a mi padre, a lo más parecido que jamás había tenido a uno. Él solo cogió mi mano, y eso fue peor que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera pasado esta noche.

Fue lo peor porque me hizo bajar la guardia, porque mientras le miraba a los ojos, a ese hombre que había visto en mi lo suficiente como para aceptarme en su familia con los brazos abiertos y no se avergonzaba de llamarme hija, no pude evitar llorar.

Llorar por lo que estábamos viviendo, llorar por las vidas que se acababan de perder, llorar por el miedo a perder a las personas que más me importaban, llorar por la decisión que debía tomar y por qué a lo mejor al final de esta noche Negan la habría tomado por mí matando a uno de ellos.

-Papá- susurré y él pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me abrazó como pudo, atrayéndome hacia él.

Yo me alejé de él, tenía que recuperar la compostura antes de que se dieran cuenta. No podía permitirme ser débil ahora, y si le dejaba abrazarme no podría evitar derrumbarme por completo.

Me di cuenta de que mi rechazo le dolió, seguramente él necesitaba mi apoyo tanto como yo el suyo, pero no podía dárselo, no ahora.

Solté su mano bruscamente, ese simple gesto también me hacía querer seguir llorando, era el culpable de que hubiera llorado en primer lugar.

Era egoísta, lo sé, pero no podía. Volvía a fijar la vista al frente y me acomodé en el suelo. No sabía cuánto iba a tardar Negan en traer de vuelta a Rick y la caravana, así que mejor era que me pusiera cómoda.

Las piedrecitas del suelo ya se me estaban clavando en mis rodillas, y me estaban empezando a hacer daño, así que me senté en el suelo con las piernas encogidas.

Iban a ser unas horas muy largas.

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

 **And I can´t stop until the whole world knows my name (y no puedo parar hasta que todo el mundo comozca mi nombre)**

 **Cause I was only born inside my dreams (porque solo nací en mis sueños)**

 **Until you die for me (hasta que mueras por mí)**

 **As long as there´s a light (mientras que haya una luz)**

 **May shadow´s over you (mi sombra estará sobre ti)**

 **Cause I am the opposite of amnesia (porque soy lo contrario a la amnesia)**

 **And you´re a cherry blossom (y eres una flor de cerezo)**

 **You look so pretty (te ves tan bonita)**

 **But you´re gone so soon (pero te iras tan rápido)**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

Cuando vimos aparecer la camioneta de nuevo ya había amanecido. Hizo bajar a Rick y arrodillarse frente a nosotros.

-La noche se está acabando- dijo-. Pero antes de irnos quiero dejar clara una cosa… Tú, chico- señaló a Carl-, ven aquí.

-Carl, no lo hagas- le dije. Para mí, desde que Nick murió, Carl representaba la esperanza. Le había permitido estar a mi lado en partes del duelo en las que ni siquiera había permitido acercarse a Daryl. No iba a dejar que ese psicótico le hiciera daño, aunque eso me costase la vida.

-¡Ni una palabra! Chico, acércate.

-¡No!- le dije cuando él comenzó a levantarse.

-Tengo que hacerlo- me dijo mirándome con determinación y vi en los ojos de Negan que en verdad quería hacerle daño.

Como en un acto reflejo me levanté con intención de frenarle, sin ni siquiera pensármelo. En mi cabeza solo cabía el querer protegerle de todo mal como le prometí cuando Beth murió.

-¡Skye, no!- exclamó Rick mientras Negan me empujaba cuando yo ni siquiera había logrado dar un par de pasos hacia el chico.

Caí de espaldas contra el suelo y vi como Negan se posicionaba cerca de mi cabeza mientras levantaba el bate.

-Nunca aprenderéis, me caías bien- dijo mientras yo le miraba a los ojos, si iba a matarme lo haría sabiendo que yo siempre sería más fuerte que él.

Comenzó a bajar el bate, pero este nunca llegó a darme. Una figura placó a Negan de tal modo que consiguió tirarle al suelo, pero esa figura recibió el golpe que iba dirigido a mí en un lateral de la cara.

-Veo que él ha decidido quien debe morir- dijo Negan, después de levantarse, señalando a la figura que había en el suelo-. Es un acto heroico, así que voy a respetarlo, me ha conmovido.

To aún no había logrado ver de quien se trataba, ya que Grant se había aferrado a mí y había escondido mi cara en su pecho, impidiéndome ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Forcejee contra él, necesitaba saber quién estaba muriendo por mí, quien había tomado mi lugar.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que solo podía haber dos posibilidades si era Grant el que me impedía ver lo que estaba pasando.

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

 **Some legends are told (algunas leyendas son contadas)**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold (otras se convierten en polvo u oro)**

 **But you will remember me (pero me recordarás)**

 **Remember me for centuries (me recordarás durante siglos)**

 **Just one mistake (solo un error)**

 **Is all it will take (es todo lo que se necesita)**

 **We´ll go down history (pasaremos a la historia)**

 **Remember me for centuries (me recordarás durante siglos)**

 **Remember me for centuries (me recordarás durante siglos)**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

Cuando el sonido del bate paró casi no me atreví a mirar quien era el cuerpo que tenía frente a mí, y cuando lo hice ya no pude ver nada más durante unos minutos.

Aun me encontraba entre los brazos de Grant, quien me atrajo hacia él susurrándome palabras de consuelo en el oído. El cuerpo de mi padre se encontraba en un charco de sangre frente a mí, tumbado boca arriba.

No era capaz de distinguir su cara, entre la parte que había sido destrozada por el bate y la sangre ya no había forma de distinguirle.

-El amor de un padre- dijo-. Me ha conmovido, por eso no te mataré hoy- me dijo señalándome con el bate-, por tu cara puedo decir que esto es peor castigo para ti que conocer a Lucille. Hablando de amores de padre… chico, túmbate frente a tu padre, con los brazos en cruz.

Esta vez no fui capaz de hacer nada por defenderle, solo le mire intentándole hacer saber que lo sentía.

Carl hizo lo que Negan le pidió y se tumbó boca abajo con los brazos extendidos frente a su padre.

-Apuntadles a la cabeza, a la altura de la nariz- le dijo Negan a su gente-. Así cuando disparéis la cara les explotará-. Uno de los hombres de Negan me apartó de mala manera de Grant y note el cañón de una pistola en mi nuca-. Alguien tiene un rotu- preguntó y su "mano derecha" le lanzó uno-. Lo siento chico- dijo agachándose junto a Carl y levantando la manga de su camisa-, esto estará frio- le dijo antes de pintar una línea a unos centímetros de su muñeca.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Rick.

-Todo esto es porque aún me sigues mirando con esa cara. Eres mío, yo controlo tu vida, solo hago esto para que lo entiendas. Coge el hacha- le dijo y Rick lo hizo-. Quiero que le cortes el brazo a tu hijo, por la línea negra. Si lo haces por el ángulo correcto el chico sobrevivirá, tenemos un buen médico y le quedará un bonito muñón a juego con el ojo. Si no lo haces, bueno, les mataré a todos, luego mataré a tu hijo y luego te mataré a ti. Puede que te mantenga vivo unos años, para darte tiempo para pensar.

-Papá, hazlo- le escuché decir a Carl-. Hazlo.

Rick levantó el hacha.

-A la de tres- dijo Negan-. Una…

-No por favor- lloró Rick.

-Dos…

-Házmelo a mí- le rogó Rick llorando desconsoladamente-. Por favor, házmelo a mí.

-Tres- Rick respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y sostuvo el hacha con fuerza. Cuando iba a bajarla una mano le paró-. Tranquilo Rick, ya está- le dijo Negan quitándole el hacha y tirándola al suelo-, esa es la mirada que quería ver en ti. Parece que lo has entendido, así que ya no pinto nada aquí. Pronto me pasaré por Alexandría a coger lo que es mío. Nos vamos. Cogedle- señaló a Daryl-, por si se les ocurre hacer algo o no nos quieren abrir y tenemos que llevarles algún pedazo de él… o puede que obligue a Rick a cortárselo.

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

 **We´ve been here forever (Nosotros hemos estado siempre aquí)**

 **And heres the frocen proof (y aquí está la prueba congelada)**

 **I coul** **d scream forever (puedo gritar para siempre)**

 **We are the poisoned youth (somos la juventud envenenada)**

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

De repente todo había acabado, solo quedábamos nosotros en ese claro. Ninguno nos movimos durante unos segundos, la primera en levantarse fue Maggie, quien se acercó al cuerpo de Glenn y se arrodilló a su lado.

Poco a poco todos se fueron levantando y llevando los cuerpos a la caravana. Maggie clamaba venganza, decía que la tomaría sola si era necesario, pero en cuando Rick le recordó que tenían a Daryl esta decidió esperar.

Cuando se llevaron el cuerpo de mi padre me quedé observando el charco de sangre que había dejado en el suelo. Grant intentó sacarme de allí, pero yo no pude, las piernas no me respondían.

Carl, al igual que hizo con Maggie para apartarla del cuerpo de Glenn, se puso de cuclillas a mi lado y me cogió de los brazos tirando de mí hacia arriba y me abrazó fuerte una vez estuve en pie.

-Esto no quedará así- me susurró al oído-. Pagará por esto.

Y claro que pagaría por esto… aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en mi vida Negan iba a morir como mi padre lo había hecho, a manos de Lucille.

 **o.o Agents of SHIELD o.o The Walking Dead o.o**

 **Some legends are told (algunas leyendas son contadas)**

 **Some turn to dust or to gold (otras se convierten en polvo u oro)**

 **But you will remember me (pero me recordarás)**

 **Remember me for centuries (me recordarás durante siglos)**

 **Just one mistake (solo un error)**

 **Is all it will take (es todo lo que se necesita)**

 **We´ll go down history (pasaremos a la historia)**

 **Remember me for centuries (me recordarás durante siglos)**

 **Remember me for centuries (me recordarás durante siglos)**


	24. Chapter 23: la recaudacion

**It's been a long day without you, my friend (Ha sido un largo día sin ti, amigo mío)**

 **And I tell you all about it when I see you again (Y te lo contaré todo cuando te vuelva a ver)**

 **We've come a long way from we began (hemos recorrido un largo camino desde donde empezamos)**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (te lo contaré todo cuando te vuelva a ver)**

 **When I see you again (cuando te vuelva a ver)**

 **Cuatro días más tarde**

El sol me daba de lleno sobre la cabeza mientras colocaba la improvisada lápida de mi padre sobre donde sus restos descansaban desde hacía cuatro días.

Cerré los puños con furia. ¿Qué se suponía que debía haber hecho? ¿Quedarme quieta? ¿Ver cómo le hacían daño a Carl sin hacer nada por evitarlo?

-Lo siento- lloré dejándome caer sobre la tumba-, lo siento tanto.

-No fue tu culpa- escuché una voz a mi espalda.

-Tú no estabas allí.

-Ward me lo ha contado todo, hiciste lo correcto.

May se arrodilló a mi lado y me obligó a incorporarme.

-Debería estar yo en esta tumba y no él.

-Tú decidiste sacrificarte por Carl y Phil decidió sacrificarse por tí. Igual que Carl no te pidió que dieses la cara por él, tú no le pediste a Phil que muriera por ti, y estoy segura de que si él tuviera la oportunidad lo haría de nuevo. Así que levántate y sigue adelante, porque estoy segura de que eso es lo que él quiere.

-Ya no puede querer nada.

-Pues lo que querría.

-Se han llevado a Daryl- le dije-. ¿Crees que sigue vivo?

-Sí. Muerto no les sirve de nada, vivo... vivo es su seguro de vida.

De repente escuché el motor de un coche.

-¿Esperamos a alguien?- le pregunté a May y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No que yo sepa.

-Vale, avisaré a Rick. Tu busca ayuda y cavad otra tumba, que parezca que hay alguien dentro. Creo que lo mejor será que no sepan que Maggie sigue viva.

May asintió con la cabeza y ambas nos pusimos de camino.

 **Dang, we knew? (¿Lo sabíamos?)**

 **All the planes we flew (todos los aviones que volamos)**

 **Good things we've been through (las cosas buenas por las que hemos pasado)**

 **That I'll be right here talking to you (que yo estaría justo aquí hablando contigo)**

 **Bout another path (sobre otro camino)**

 **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh (se que nos gustaba quemar la carretera y reír)**

 **But something told me that it wouldnt last (pero algo me decía que no iba a durar)**

Sabía perfectamente donde encontrar a Rick: en su casa. Desde que volvimos de aquella fatídica no había salido demasiado, era como si ya no existiera.

Rick salió de su casa camino de la puerta y yo le seguí. En ella estaban Eugene, Rosita y Spencer, este último hablaba con Negan.

Rick se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para él.

-Dijiste una semana- le dijo Rick.

-Bueno, sé lo que dije, pero te echaba de menos- le contestó Negan con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras agitaba el bate.

-No esperes que tengamos todo lo que pediste si vienes antes de tiempo- le dije alzando la voz para que me oyera.

Sus ojos se posaron en mí y se acercó señalándome con el bate.

-Me encantan las chicas guerreras, pelo a Lucille no- me dijo pasando el bate por delante de mi cara-. Ella ya tuvo sed de tu sangre, pero la obligué a conformarse con la de tu padre- apreté los puños-. Créeme, no quiero hacerte daño, así que no obligues a Lucille a obligarme hacerte daño. Sujeta esto- dijo mientras le lanzaba el bate a Rick.

De repente comenzó a entrar gente en Alexandria, entre ellos Daryl. Quise correr hasta él, asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero sabía que si lo hacía sería Daryl quien pagaría las consecuencias, así que simplemente le miré y el asintió con la cabeza, como si respondiera a la pregunta de mi mente.

-¡No le mires!- le dijo a Rick- ¡No le miréis ninguno, y así no os obligaré a amputarle nada!

Me acerqué a Rick y le hablé lo más bajo que pude.

-Voy con Judith, cuidaré de ella- Rick asintió.

Me estaba alejando cuando escuché una voz.

-Ratita, ratita, ¿dónde vas tas deprisita?- respiré hondo.

-A mi casa, con mi hija- dijo Rick.

-La pequeña Judith- dijo Negan como entusiasmado-. ¿No te parece raro que está chica tenga más huevos que tú a la hora de proteger a tus hijos? ¡Ve! ¡Corre!

Volví a darme la vuelta y caminé hasta la casa de Rick.

 **Had to switch up (las cosas tivieron que cambiar)**

 **Look at things different (mirar las cosas de otra forma)**

 **See the bigger picture (ver el panorama complete)**

 **Those were the days (aquellos eran los días)**

 **Hard work forever pays (en los que el trabajo duro siempre traía recompensa)**

 **Now I see you in a better place (Ahora te veré an un lugar major)**

-¡Skye! ¡Espera!- escuché a Ward gritarme mientras corría hacia mí.

-Entra- le dije y cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿No dijo que vendría en una semana?- me preguntó.

-No sé más que tú, subamos con Judith.

-He visto a Daryl, parece estar bien, o todo lo bien que se puede estar en una situación como la suya- me dijo mientras entrabamos en la habitación de Judith.

-Yo también lo he visto- respiré hondo-. Lo siento- dije.

-¿El qué?

-Esta situación, lo que te estoy haciendo pasar. Me había prometido a mi misma tomar una decisión cuando volviéramos de hilltop , me había prometido que si no la tomaba os dejaría a ambos...

-Yo no espero que tomes una decisión cuando los salvadores tienen a Daryl.

-Ya la había tomado, Grant, solo que no es el momento de decirla.

-¿Por qué a quien elegiste no está aquí?

-No, porque a quien _no_ elegí cuando vuelva va a necesitar mi ayuda.

Grant me miró sorprendido y me atrajo hacia él, colocó su mano en mi nuca y me besó. Le dejé besarme, ¿qué más daba? Incluso le devolví el beso pasando mis manos por su cintura y atrayéndolo más hacia mí.

-Dime que no estoy soñando- me pidió.

-No estás soñando, pero... ahora no puedo. Sigo queriendo a Daryl, es mi exmarido y va a necesitar mi ayuda. No voy a fingir que lo he elegido a él, pero no haré pública mi decisión hasta que su situación se arregle y cuando lo haga seguiré cuidando de él si eso es lo que necesitara.

-Ósea, que otra vez no puedo tenerte.

-Dale tiempo, Grant. Solo dale tiempo a las cosas para que se arreglen.

Grant respiró hondo y se apartó un poco de mí.

-¿Y esta decisión la tomaste antes o después de la muerte de Coulson?

-¿Temes que esto sea otro acto promovido por el dolor, como piensas que fue mi boda con Daryl?

-Sí. Y lo entiendo, entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Dos de nuestros amigos han muerto, han matado a tu padre y esa gente tiene a Daryl, entiendo que tu cabeza...

-Te equívocas- le interrumpí-. No es una decisión impulsiva, es una decisión que llevo tomando desde aquella noche. Es una decisión pensada y razonada. No te estoy pidiendo que me esperes si no es lo que quieres, yo te he elegido a tí pero no significa que tú me elijas a mí. Puedes irte con quien quieras, aceptar las oportunidades que se te pongan delante- me reí triste-. Sé que las tienes.

-Sí, las tengo, pero no he aceptado ninguna desde aquella noche. Sé que nunca has pedido que te espere, pero no es decisión tuya si debo esperar o no. Esa noche supe que tenía una oportunidad, por pequeña que fuese, y hoy me has confirmado que esa espera ha merecido la pena, aunque tenga que esperar un poco más.

-Lo siento, pero...

-Solo quiero besarte una vez más- me pidió y yo sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza, le miré a los ojos y asentí pero justo antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran escuchamos un disparo procedente de la enfermería.

-Quédate aquí con Judith- le dije a Grant mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

-Voy contigo.

-No, quédate con ella. No pueden entrar aquí y que la niña esté sola y tampoco es una opción sacarla ahí fuera. Protégela.

Grant asintió de mala gana y yo salí corriendo hacia la enfermería.

 **How could we not talk about family when family´s all that we got?** **(¿Cómo podemos no hablar de la familia cuando la familia es todo lo que tenemos?)**

 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side (por todo lo que he pasado tu estuviste a mi lado)**

 **And now you gonna be with me for the last ride (y ahora no vas a estar aquí para el ultimo viaje)**

Entré en la enfermería y vi a Carl apuntando a uno de los salvadores con su arma. Negan y Rick ya estaban allí.

-Dijeron la mitad, y no están dejando nada.

-Carl, baja el arma- le pedí.

Carl ni siquiera me miró.

-Chico, ¡Chico!, me caes bien, pero como no bajes ese arma y mataré al primero de tus amigos que se me cruce por delante- Carl respiró hondo y bajó el arma con resignación-. Bien hecho chico, ¿a que no era tan difícil? Ahora dámela.

Carl le entrego el arma por la empuñadura.

-Bien, esto me recuerda algo. Tenéis muchas armas nuestras, las cogisteis cuando entrasteis en una de MIS casas- dijo señalando su pecho y enfatizando el "mis"-, matasteis a MI gente y os llevasteis MIS cosas... las quiero de vuelta.

 **It´s been a long day (Ha sido un largo día)**

 **Without you, my friend (sin tí, amigo mio)**

 **And I´ll tell you all about it when I see you again (Y te lo contaré todo cuando te vuelve a ver)**

 **We´ve come a long way (hemos recorrido un largo camino)**

 **From where we began (desde donde empezamos)**

 **Oh, I´ll tell you all about it when I see you again (Oh, te lo contaré todo cuando te vuelva a ver)**

 **When I see you again (cuando te vuelve a ver)**

Cuando Rick guío a Negan hacia la armería yo agarré el brazo de Carl y lo saqué a rastras de la enfermería.

Me aseguré de que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharnos.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- le pregunté enfadada.

-Esa gente mató a Glenn, a Abraham y a Phil y parece que a nadie le importa. ¡Tenemos que hacérselo pagar!

-No así- le dije con los dientes apretados-. ¿Crees que no quiero hacerles pagar por lo que le han hecho a mi padre, a Glenn, a Abraham? ¿Crees que no quiero obligarles a dejar que Daryl se quede? Pero no es el momento.

-¿Y cuándo lo será?

-No lo sé, pero llegará. Morirá, pero no hoy ¿vale? Estoy contigo en esto, y yo sé que puedo contar contigo. Pero no puede salir de aquí, no puede salir de nosotros dos.

-Deberíamos buscar aliados.

-Carl… un paso en falso y es Daryl quien lo pagará. Ni tú, ni yo, él. Tu padre no parece que vaya a estar de nuestra parte y muchos le siguen a él. ¿Confías en mí?

-Sabes que sí.

-Entonces no actúes, no hagas nada. Que se lleven lo que quieran, lo recuperaremos. Tardemos lo que tardemos lo recuperaremos y lo suyo será nuestro.

 **First you both go out your way (primero vosotros tomasteis vuestro propio camino)**

 **And the vibe is feeling strong (y la vibración es fuerte)**

 **And what´s small turn to a friendship (y esa pequeño vibración se convirtió en una amistad)**

 **A friendship turn into a bond (la amistad se convirtió en un vínculo)**

 **And that bond will never be broken (y ese vínculo jamás se romperá)**

 **And the love will never get lost (y el amor nunca se perderá)**

Rick nos había reunido a todos en la iglesia-sala de conferencias de Alexandría, parecía preocupado.

-¡Silencio!- pidió-. Faltan dos armas.

-¿Se están llevando todas las armas?- le pregunté. Ya esperaba que se llevaran gran parte de ellas, tenemos un gran arsenal y eso sería una amenaza para ellos, pero esperaba que dejasen algunas… aunque solo fuera para defendernos de los caminantes.

-Sí- me contestó y yo apreté los puños antes de intercambiar una mirada con Carl, quien estaba sentado a mi lado.

-Yo tengo otra pregunta- dijo otro de los vecinos del pueblo-. ¿Cómo pensamos salir de esta?

-Voy a dejar una cosa muy clara- dijo Rick-. Yo ya no estoy al mando, Negan lo está. Quiere todas las armas, sin excepción, y si no aparecen matará a Olivia.

-¿Las tienes tú?- le pregunté a Carl en un susurro.

-No, ¿y tú?

-No, tuve una, pero la devolví.

-Entonces ¿Quién las tiene?

-Tenéis que devolverlas, así es como son las cosas ahora- continuó Rick-. Entiendo que las cogierais, entiendo que quisierais proteger a vuestras familias o a vosotros mismos. Pero esto ya no depende de vosotros, ni de mí. Esto ahora se trata de Negan, él es la amenaza y si colaboramos no morirá nadie más.

Me levanté y me giré para dirigirme a la gente.

-¿Dónde están? Sé que estáis asustados, lo entiendo. Pero ahora, por ahora, lo mejor es colaborar. Y puede que este "ahora" dure años, pero así son las cosas. Estoy segura de que Negan no os hará nada si colaboráis, ni a vosotros ni a vuestras familias.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?- me preguntó uno de los vecinos.

-Porque gente que colabora muerta no le sirve para nada, pero un rebelde muerto le da autoridad y difunde el miedo.

-Aquí no estamos todos- dijo Eugene.

Miré a mí alrededor, faltaban Michonne, Rosita y Spencer. Si ninguno de nosotros teníamos las armas las tendrían que tener ellos.

 **And when brotherhood come first (y cuando la hermandad es lo primero)**

 **Then the line will never be crossed (entonces la línea nunca se cruzará)**

 **Established it on our own (nosotros la creamos)**

 **When that line had to be draw (cuando la linea se tiene que dibujar)**

 **And the line is what we reach (y a la linea es donde llegamos)**

 **So remember me when I´m gone (así que recuerdame cuando me haya ido)**

Comencé a levantar los cojines del sofá mientras Rick miraba en la estantería.

-Gracias- me dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de antes. Sé que no estás de acuerdo con lo que estoy haciendo y que crees que debería plantarles cara.

-Lo que yo crea no importa y no creo que este sea el momento de plantarles cara, no mientras tengan a Daryl.

-Aquí no hay nada- dijo el padre Gabriel entrando en la sala seguido por un vecino.

-Hay que seguir buscando- dijo Rick-, o Negan matará a Olivia.

-Está bien, volveremos a mirar- dijo y volvieron a irse.

-No están Rick- le dije y él se dirigió a la ventana llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pero cuando estuvo frente a ella escuchamos como el suelo crujía, como si una de las tablas del parqué estuviera levantada. Intercambiamos una mirada y me acerqué a él mientras Rick se agachaba y levantaba la tabla.

Del agujero sacó un par de latas de comida, una bolsa de galletas y una botella de Wiskey a medias, pero de repente sacó un envoltorio de tela con una pistola en su interior, y luego sacó la otra.

Volvimos a intercambiar una mirada y yo negué con la cabeza, Spencer siempre estaba en el borde del precipicio. En el filo, como si quisiera provocar a Rick, como si quisiera que le matara.

 **How could we not talk about family when family´s all that we got?** **(¿Cómo podemos no hablar de la familia cuando la familia es todo lo que tenemos?)**

 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side (por todo lo que he pasado tu estuviste a mi lado)**

 **And now you gonna be with me for the last ride (y ahora no vas a estar aquí para el ultimo viaje)**

Salimos de la casa de Spencer y nos dirigimos hacia donde Negan esperaba su arma.

-¡Muy bien Rick! ¡Así me gusta! Creo que tú y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien. ¡Así se pueden hacer negocios! Pero veamos como habéis tratado a mis armas- dijo levantando el arma hacia la cabeza de Daryl quien en ese momento llevaba un sofá que Negan quería de una de las casas.

El arma siguió su cabeza mientras Daryl dejaba el sofá en el camión y volvía a entrar en la casa, y justo en ese momento apretó el gatillo y la bala rompió la ventana de una de las casas. Yo no pude evitar sobresaltarme.

-¡Suena bien! ¡Así me gusta!- dijo con entusiasmo-. Supongo que quieres que nos vayamos ya, ¿verdad?

-Creo que sería lo mejor- le contestó Rick.

-Entonces se un buen anfitrión y acompáñame a la salida.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida siguiendo a Negan y una vez pasamos las vallas vimos a Michonne en una de las casas mirando por la ventana.

-Dame un segundo- le dijo Rick a Negan.

-No, no te lo doy. Esa no es forma de pedirlo.

Rick respiró hondo.

-¿Me puedes disculpar un momento, por favor?- le pidió con voz suave.

-Ve.

Rick se fue hacia donde estaba Michonne y me dejó allí con Negan.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Tú y yo solitos. ¿Vas a aprovechar la oportunidad para cumplir tu promesa?- me preguntó mientras yo sentía los ojos de Daryl sobre mí.

-No- le contesté.

-¡Así me gusta! He oído que vosotros dos…- dijo señalando a Daryl-, ya sabes, os lo pasáis muy bien juntos en la cama. Perdón, os lo pasabais. Deberías darme las gracias, he hecho tu decisión mucho más fácil. Aunque la verdad es que no hay color… no sé por qué te cuesta tanto elegir al otro chico. ¡¿Por qué no le cuentas a Daryl la verdad!?

-¿Qué verdad?- le pregunté.

-A quien has elegido, sé que ya lo has hecho- yo sabía que era un truco para llegar hasta Daryl, era imposible que él lo supiera cuando solo lo sabíamos Ward y yo.

-Si tanto sabes ¿por qué no lo dices?- le contesté.

Él sonrió débilmente y esa sonrisa pronto se convirtió en una carcajada.

-¡Toma ya! ¡Sigues siendo una guerrera! Hoy mismo te has besado con el otro chico mientras cuidabais de la pequeña Judith, uno de mis hombres os vio por la ventana- tragué saliva y le miré sorprendida, no podía ser cierto-. Da igual lo que hagáis, debes de saber que me acabaré enterando de todo, me incumba o no.

Miré hacia Daryl, pero este apartó la mirada.

-Creí que Michonne recolectaba, pero estaba cazando- dijo Rick mientras se acercaba y le entregaba un rifle.

-¡Muy bien Rick! Veo que ya has entendido las cosas.

-Me preguntaba- dijo Rick-. Ya has visto que colaboramos contigo, me preguntaba si podrías dejar que Daryl se quedara.

-No lo sé- dijo Negan girándose hacia Daryl-, ¿quieres quedarte? Si es así solo tienes que decirlo- algo en decía que lo que debía decir no era que quería quedarse-. ¿No? Lo siento Rick, Daryl se quiere venir con nosotros. ¡Venga, vámonos!- dijo arrebatándole su bate a Rick y dirigiéndose a uno de los camiones.

Rick, Michonne y yo nos quedamos viendo cómo se iban. Al girarme para volver a entrar mi vista se quedó fija en el cartel de la puerta.

"ALEXANDRÍA. PIEDAD para los perdidos. VENGANZA para los saqueadores"

-Deberías quitar el cartel- le dije a Rick antes de acelerar el paso al interior de Alexandría para asegurarme de que todos estaban bien.

 **It´s been a long day (Ha sido un largo día)**

 **Without you, my friend (sin tí, amigo mio)**

 **And I´ll tell you all about it when I see you again (Y te lo contaré todo cuando te vuelve a ver)**

 **We´ve come a long way (hemos recorrido un largo camino)**

 **From where we began (desde donde empezamos)**

 **Oh, I´ll tell you all about it when I see you again (Oh, te lo contaré todo cuando te vuelva a ver)**

 **When I see you again (cuando te vuelve a ver)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Locked up tight (cerrado con llave)**

 **Like I would never feel again (como si no fuse a volver a sentir)**

 **Stuck in some kind of love prison (encerrada en una especie de carcel de amor)**

 **And threw away the key (y sin llaves)**

 **Terrified until I stared into your eyes (aterrorizada hasta que te mire a los ojos)**

 **Made me stop to realise (me hizo parar y darme cuenta)**

 **The possibilities (de las posibilidades)**

Sostuve la placa entre mis manos mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Hacia tanto de la foto que salía en ella… ni siquiera nos conocíamos cuando se tomó esta foto… no había cambado de placa ni una sola vez desde que nos conocimos.

La placa, la maldita placa. Yo la había perdido hace siglos, cuando vagaba sola por el mundo. Mucho antes de llegar al grupo de Adam.

Pero por lo visto Coulson no. La encontré en sus bolsillos cuando miré en ellos antes de enterrarle en aquella tumba de Hilltop, donde de verdad estaba enterrado, y no ese agujero en el suelo en el que no había nadie.

Iba allí a llorarle todas las mañanas, claro que sí, no tenía otro sitio.

-¿Puedo pasar?- escuché una voz hablarme desde la puerta, era Fitz.

-Sí, claro, pasa.

Fitz entro en la habitación y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-Toma- me entregó una taza-. Es café, lo ha hecho Jemma.

-¿Café? Crei que no quedaba.

-Y no queda, pero Jemma guardó la parte que nos dieron. Jemma no toma café y sabes lo mal que me sienta a mí. Ella lo guardaba para…

-Para Coulson- acabé yo tras dar el primer sorbo, era su café favorito. Después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con él y teniendo ese café para tomar (por elección de él) ya no me costaba nada reconocerlo.

-Sí, pero ya no se lo va a tomar y Jemma ha pensado que quizás te gustaría.

-Gracias.

-¿Es su placa?- me preguntó señalando al objeto entre mis manos.

-Sí. La llevaba encima cuando…

-Siempre la llevaba encima, y ahora la tienes tú.

-Y siempre la llevaré encima. Gracias Fitz, y gracias por el café… pero lo guardaré para mañana.

-Ya le dije a Jemma que no era buena idea prepararte café a las diez de la noche- sonrió.

-No, no ha sido buena idea. Tengo que ir a un sitio.

-¿A estas horas?- me preguntó-. ¿Te toca guardia?

-No. Voy… voy a ver a Ward.

 **I´m gonna love you like I´ve never been broken (te voy a amar como si nunca me hubieran roto)**

 **I´m gonna say it like it´s never been spoken (lo voy a decir como si nunca se hubiera dicho)**

 **Tonight, tonight I´m letting go (esta noche, esta noche me estoy dejando llevar)**

 **I´m gonna give it like it´s never been taken (lo voy a dar como si nunca lo hubieran cogido)**

 **I´m gonna fall like I don´t need saving (voy a caer como si no necesitara que me salvaran)**

 **Tonight, tonight I´m letting go (esta noche, esta noche me estoy dejando llevar)**

Llamé con mis nudillos en la puerta, pero como no obtuve respuesta, a los cinco segundo, y pecando de impaciente, volví a llamar.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Ocurre algo?- me preguntó.

Yo me quedé sin habla, no me esperaba esto. Ward se encontraba prácticamente desnudo frente a mí, únicamente con una toalla enrollada en su cintura y con otra pasando por su pelo para quitar el exceso de humedad.

Nos habíamos acostado, le había visto con aun menos ropa, pero… lo que tenía delante no es algo a lo que te acostumbres.

-Skye- me llamó.

-¡No! Esto, quiero decir, no pasa nada. Venía a verte.

-Vale, pasa. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- dijo cerrando la puerta una vez había pasado.

-Con que me acojas, me vale.

-Voy a vestirme, dame un minuto.

-Sí, mejor- susurré.

Él vivía solo, completamente solo desde que llegamos. Entré en el salón y vi claramente que faltaban cosas… había zonas bacías sin sentido. Supuse que se las había llevado Negan. Pero algo me llamó la atención, una foto descolorida en uno de los marcos.

En ella se nos podía ver a Ward, Coulson y a mí frente a la celda que compartí con May en la prisión antes de que el Gobernador nos obligara a irnos. Se notaba claramente que había sido doblada y que no había pasado buen viaje desde que salió de la prisión.

-También pude reconocer el papel fotográfico en el que estaba impresa, de esa cámara instantánea que Glenn llevaba a todas partes en esa época.

-Esa foto me costó dos camisetas y tres guardias- me dijo Ward detrás de mí logrando asustarme-. Lo siento.

-¿El qué?

-Todo.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa. En realidad venía a pedirte algo.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Me acompañarías a un sitio?- le pedí.

-¿Qué sitio?

-Hilltop, quiero visitar la tumba en la que de verdad está enterrado.

-Claro que si- me contestó acercándose a mí y abrazándome por la espalda.

-Daryl lo sabe- le dije.

-¿Qué sabe?

-Uno de los secuaces de Negan nos vio por la ventana mientras cuidábamos a Judith, y Negan se lo dijo a Daryl. No debió haberse enterado así, no debió haberse enterado ahora.

-Tienes razón- me contestó Grant-, no era el momento. Pero se hubiera enterado antes o después.

-Debía haberse enterado cuando estuviera a salvo.

 **So played out (tan interpretado)**

 **The same lies with a different face (las mismas mentiras con una cara diferente)**

 **But there´s something in the words you say (pero hay algo en las palabras que dices)**

 **That makes it feel all so real (que lo hacen todo tan real)**

-¿Que tienes planeado?- me preguntó cuándo estuvimos sentados en la mesa con la cena puesta frente a nosotros.

-¿Cómo que qué tengo planeado?- le pregunté confusa.

-La cara que estás dando de que estas completamente de acuerdo con lo que dice Rick… no me la trago.

-Ni él tampoco. No estoy planeando nada, aun no. Pero si creo que no podemos vivir así eternamente y que Rick tiene que reaccionar.

-¿No vale con que reacciones tú?- me preguntó.

-Sabes que no, la gente sigue a Rick y solo lograría que alguien muriera. Mi plan es lograr que Rick reaccione y evitar que Carl haga alguna tontería.

-¿Carl?

-Sí. Quiere venganza y quiere ser libre y… ¿podemos culparle? Yo también quiero eso, solo que yo analizo mejor las situaciones y tengo más paciencia.

-¿Sabe Rick las intenciones de su hijo?

-Supongo que las intuye- le contesté-, no lo disimula mucho, pero no voy a ser yo quien se las confirme. Si quiero evitar que haga una locura tiene que confiar en mí como para contarme sus planes. Y sabe que estoy de su parte.

-¿De verdad crees que es capaz de cometer una locura?

-Sí, a nivel de liarse a tiros la próxima vez que vengan.

-¿Quieres una ayudita con eso?- me preguntó cogiendo mi mano por encima de la mesa.

-Me encantaría- le contesté entrelazando nuestros dedos.

 **I´m gonna love you like I´ve never been broken (te voy a amar como si nunca me hubieran roto)**

 **I´m gonna say it like it´s never been spoken (lo voy a decir como si nunca se hubiera dicho)**

 **Tonight, tonight I´m letting go (esta noche, esta noche me estoy dejando llevar)**

 **I´m gonna give it like it´s never been taken (lo voy a dar como si nunca lo hubieran cogido)**

 **I´m gonna fall like I don´t need saving (voy a caer como si no necesitara que me salvaran)**

 **Tonight, tonight I´m letting go (esta noche, esta noche me estoy dejando llevar)**

-¿Quieres ver una película?- me preguntó sentándose en el sofá una vez la mesa y la cocina estuvieron recogidas.

-¿Cuál?

-La que quieras.

-Yo había pensado en otra cosa- le sonreí abriendo un cajón oculto que tenía la mesa del comedor y sacando el juego de Hundir la Flota. Grant soltó una carcajada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Esta vez te voy a machacar- me dijo.

-En tus sueños cariño.

-En mis sueños llevas menos ropa- me contestó y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

 **No need for me to run, run, run (no necesito huir)**

 **You makin´ me believe in everything (me estás haciendo creer en todo)**

 **No need to go and hide, hide, hide (no necesito esconderme)**

 **Gonna give you every piece of me (te voy a dar cada pedazo de mi)**

-He de irme- le dije ya bien entrada la noche levantándome del sofá-, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando me iba dirigiendo a la puerta, su mano cogió la mía.

-Quédate.

Me quede un silencio unos segundos, no sabiendo que decir. No podía quedarme, no estaba lista para esto. No quería cometer con él los mismos errores que cometí con Daryl.

-No estoy lista.

-No te estoy pidiendo sexo- me dijo-, te estoy pidiendo que me dejes abrazarte mientras duermes.

-No duermo- su mano, que aún no había soltado la mía, tiró de mi hasta que estuve sentada en su regazo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por las pesadillas. Todo está volviendo a mí. Los caminantes, el campamento, la prisión, Nick, Coulson, Negan… todo.

-Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

-¿Cómo?

-Déjame estar ahí para recordarte que tus pesadillas no son reales. Por favor, quédate- me pidió rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y con ojos suplicantes.

-No voy a dejarte dormir.

-No importa, y así mañana temprano podremos irnos a Hilltop.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me deje llevar a la habitación entre sus brazos, me dejó sobre la cama, la cual estaba como recién desarmada, me quitó los zapatos, me tapó con las sabanas y besó mi frente y mis labios.

Luego se separó de la cama y se quitó la camiseta que llevaba para luego meterse él también bajo las sábanas por el otro lado de la cama.

Yo instintivamente me acerqué a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras sentía como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura. Pronto, y tras cinco días sin apenas dormir, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **I´m gonna love you like I`ve never been broken (Voy a amarte como si jamás me hubieran roto)**

 **I´m gonna love you like I`ve never been broken (Voy a amarte como si jamás me hubieran roto)**

 **I´m gonna love you like I`ve never been broken (Voy a amarte como si jamás me hubieran roto)**

 **I´m gonna say it like it´s never been spoken (voy a decirlo como si jamás se hubiera dicho)**

-¡Skye!- mis ojos se abrieron y me incorporé de golpe mientras los gritos iban cesando en mi cabeza. Enseguida descubrí unos brazos fuertes abrazándome-. Tranquila- me susurró Grant al oído-, solo ha sido un mal sueño.

-No lo ha sido- lloré en su pecho-. Todo es real, todos están muertos. Nyzan, Nick, Coulson, Stefan, Megan, Miles… todos están muertos.

Estaba claro que Ward no sabía que decir, así que simplemente me apretó más contra él y comenzó a darme delicados besos en el pelo con intención de tranquilizarme.

-No me dejes- le supliqué-. No me dejes nunca. Prométeme que no morirás antes que yo.

-No puedo hacer eso, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que siempre haré todo lo posible para volver a tu lado.

 **Tonight, tonight (esta noche, esta noche)**

 **I´m letting go, go, go, go (voy a dejarme llevar)**

 **I´m gonna give it like it´s never been taken (voy a darlo como si nunca lo hubieran cogido)**

 **I´m gonna fall like I don't need saving (voy a saltar como si no necesitara que me salvaran)**

 **Tonight, tonight (esta noche, esta noche)**

 **I´m letting go, go, go (voy a dejarme llevar)**


	26. Chapter 24: camino

**I dream a dream in time gone by (Soñé un sueño hace tiempo)**

 **When hope was high and life worth living (cuando las esperanzas eran altas y la vida valía la pena)**

 **I dream that love would never die (Soñé que el amor no moriría nunca)**

 **I dream that God would be forgiving (soñé que Dios perdonaría)**

Salimos temprano a la mañana siguiente, cuando aún casi nadie se había levantado. Íbamos equipados con un par de machetes, armas blancas, eso era todo lo que Negan había dejado.

Nos despedimos de los dos vecinos que hacían guardia mientras estos nos abrían la puerta y salimos al exterior. Íbamos a pie, estaba lejos, pero nos quedaban pocos coches operativos, y no estaba dispuesta a gastar gasolina en algo que solo yo deseaba.

Antes de ir al Hilltop, y conociendo al que allí mandaba, Grant y yo habíamos decidido pasar antes por algún sitio a conseguirle algo de utilidad para que en futuras ocasiones no pusiera pegas cuando quisiera ir a ver a mi padre, o cualquiera de nosotros fuese a ver las verdaderas tumbas de nuestros amigos y familia.

Calculamos que en unos tres días estaríamos en Hilltop.

Andábamos a paso tranquilo, teníamos mucho camino por delante y no debíamos cansarnos nada más salir.

Yo iba tensa, la última vez que salí de la seguridad de esos muros con intención de emprender un viaje iba camino de una de las peores noches de mi vida. Esa noche perdí a la primera persona que creyó en mí, perdí al único padre que había conocido y a la primera persona que vio en mí algo más que una hacker con talento o alguien capaz de sobrevivir en esta mierda de mundo. Eso sin olvidar que también perdí a dos amigos que poco a poco se habían convertido en familia.

Grant pareció notarlo y cogió mi mano en señal de apoyo.

-Todo saldrá bien- me dijo y yo le sonreí tristemente.

-Todo saldrá bien.

 **Then I was young and unafraid (entonces era joven y sin miedo)**

 **And dreams were made and used and wasted (y los sueños eran creados, usados y tirados)**

 **There was no ransom to be paid (no había rescates que pagar)**

 **No song unsung (ninguna canción sin cantar)**

 **No wine untested (ningún vino sin catar)**

-No hemos encontrado absolutamente nada- le dije dejándome caer en el sofá de una casa que habíamos ocupado.

-Mañana seguiremos buscando.

Ya había anochecido y nos habíamos pasado las últimas diez horas buscando algo para llevar a Hilltop, pero aun no habíamos encontrado nada. Cuando el cansancio se apoderó de nosotros pusimos todos nuestros esfuerzos en encontrar un buen sitio donde dormir.

Tuvimos suerte de encontrar aquella casa, solo tenía un par de caminantes en su interior, así que, armados con nuestras armas blancas, no nos fue difícil deshacernos de ellos.

-¿Crees que he hecho bien?- le pregunté.

-¿Con qué?

-Yéndome, pidiéndote que vinieras conmigo. Negan está al acecho ¿Qué pasara si vuelve mientras no estamos? ¿Qué pasará si a Carl se le ocurre hacer una tontería? ¿Y si Negan piensa que hemos huido?

-Podrán apañárselas sin nosotros. Carl tiene un padre, y debería de ser él quien se preocupase por eso y May sabe hacia dónde vamos y sabrá actuar en caso de que Negan piense que hemos huido.

Antes de irnos de Alexandría pasé por casa de May para invitarla a venir con nosotros, pero esta se negó. Si me pidieran mi opinión diría que creo que no se quiere enfrentar a la realidad, si no lo ve puede fingir que Phil volverá algún día.

Ellos se habían acercado mucho más desde que habíamos llegado a Alexandria. Al principio eran pequeñas cosas, que cuando fueses a casa de uno de ellos te encontrases al otro también allí, las miradas que intercambiaban cuando algo iba mal…

Luego todo creció, de vez en cuando éramos capaces de verles cogidos de la mano, ella con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, incluso les pille besándose una vez.

Pero todo cambio de verdad tres semanas antes de que todo pasara, cuando al fin decidieron dar el paso y Phil se mudó a casa de May e hicieron su relación oficial.

Puedo llegar a entender por lo que está pasando, puedo entender la negación, puedo entender que prefiera fingir que no ha pasado. Pero debe aceptar la realidad: mi padre está muerto, ya no va a volver.

Pere a eso no estoy preocupada, conozco a May, conozco su fortaleza y sé que seguirá adelante y que luchará cuando llegue el momento.

 **But the tigers come at night (pero los tigres vienen por la noche)**

 **With their voices soft as thunder (con sus voces estruendosas)**

 **As they tear your hope apart (como ellos destrozan tu esperanza)**

 **As they turn your dream to shame (como transforman tus sueños ne verguenza)**

A la mañana siguiente sentí los ojos de Grant sobre mí a todo momento, exactamente igual que el día anterior. Creo que le estoy asustando.

Sé que en este viaje estoy rara, no hacía falta que él me lo dijera, y sé que tiene miedo a que se me cruce un cable, exactamente el mismo miedo que tuvo cuando murió Nick. Teme que me haga daño.

En el mundo en el que vivimos en muy típico que la gente trate de "escapar" de la forma rápida, pero no tiene nada que temer, no tengo ninguna intención de morir.

-Para- le pedí.

-¿Qué pare qué?

-De mirarme así, me pones nerviosa. Simplemente dilo.

-¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?

-Nada que deba preocuparte por el momento- le contesté respirando profundamente.

-Sabes que saldrás de esta, ¿verdad?- me preguntó cogiendo mi mano con delicadeza para hacerme parar de andar.

-No temas, lo sé. Deja de mirarme como si en cualquier momento fuera a esfumarme, no tengo intención de hacerlo.

-¿Seguro?

-Tengo muchas cosas por las que vivir, Grant. Tengo a May, a Fitzsimmons, Carl, Michonne y el resto de Alexandría. Tenemos que sacar a Daryl de allí, así que también tengo una misión. Te tengo a ti. Y tengo una promesa que cumplir.

-Una promesa que cumplir que se traduce en una misión suicida- me dijo.

-Pienso matarle y pienso usar a su asqueroso bate para hacerlo- le dije decidida.

-No lo hagas- me pidió cogiendo también mi otra mano-. Esto te está consumiendo, puedo verlo poco a poco. ¿Quieres luchar? Está bien, hazlo, pero no lo hagas por venganza.

-No lo hago por venganza, no pondría a otros en peligro por mis venganzas, lo haría yo sola. Yo quiero libertad, quiero dejar de temer que en cualquier momento él o los suyos vengan y se lleven todo lo que tenemos o que quizás maten a alguien más. No voy a mentirte diciendo que no quiero venganza, la quiero, y la lograré cuando consigamos la libertad.

 **And still I dream she´ll come to me (y aún así sigo soñando que vendrá a mi)**

 **That we will live the years together (y que viviremos los años juntas)**

 **But there are dreams that cannot be (pero hay sueños que no pueden ser)**

 **And there are storms we cannot weather (y hay tormentas que no pueden ser controladas)**

Ese día fue algo más productivo que el día anterior y un ciervo calló en una de las trampas que habíamos colocado y habíamos conseguido un par de bidones de gasolina (aunque uno de ellos lo escondimos para llevarlo con nosotros cuando volviéramos a Alexandria).

Cuando llegamos a Hilltop a eso de las doce del mediodía del día siguiente lo que vimos allí nos sorprendió. ¿Es que esta gente no paraba nunca?

En la puerta había unos camiones muy parecidos a los que Negan había traído a Alexandria y podría jurar que a alguno de los hombres que había allí les reconocía de aquella noche.

-Están aquí- me susurró.

-Ya lo veo. Esperaremos a que se marchen.

-También podríamos saltar la verja- propuso como si fuera obvio.

-Nos hemos pasado dos días buscando para algo- le contesté-, queremos llevarnos bien con Hilltop porque algún día podríamos necesitarles. No nos llevaremos bien con ellos si nos colamos en su casa ¿no crees?

-Ahí llevas razón.

-¿Cuándo no la llevo?- le pregunté con una sonrisa provocativa y él se rio negando con la cabeza. Respiré hondo-. Tenemos que hablar.

-Eso no me gusta.

-Sé que he sido yo la que ha dado un paso hacia delante contigo, y lo siento, pero creo que por ahora deberíamos seguir siendo solo amigos.

-Ya sabía yo que no me iba a gustar. ¿Es por Daryl?

-Sí, pero no por lo que tú crees- me apresuré a decirle.

-Y según tú ¿Qué creo?

-Que me he arrepentido de elegirte.

-¿Y llevo razón?

-No- le dije mirándole profundamente a los ojos.

-Entonces ¿Dónde está el problema?

-Negan le tiene, a saber que le está haciendo. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si cuando salga de allí le dicen que tú y yo habíamos dado un paso adelante en nuestra relación? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú? Porque yo me sentiría como si a esa persona yo no le importase nada, y a mí Daryl sí que me importa.

-Lo entiendo. Pero, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

-Ser solo amigos.

-¿Hasta cuándo?

-Hasta que él vuelva y puede aclarar las cosas.


	27. Chapter 25: la tumba

**Oh, why you look so sad? (oh, ¿Por qué pareces tan triste?)**

 **Tears are in your eyes (hay lágrimas en tus ojos)**

 **Come on and come to me, now (vamos, acude a mi ahora)**

 **Don't be shamed to cry (No te averguences de llorar)**

 **Let me see you through (déjame llegar hasta ti)**

 **Because I´ve seen the dark side too (porque tambien he visto el lado oscuro)**

 **When the night falls on you (cuando la noche cae sobre tí)**

 **You don´t know what to do (no sabes que hacer)**

 **Nothing you confess (nada de lo que confieses)**

 **Could make me love you less (puede hacer que te quiera menos)**

Maggie nos abrazó con fuerza a Grant y a mi cuando nos vio, al igual que Shasha.

-Tengo que hablar con el gilipollas que manda aquí- les dije.

-Yo te llevo- me dijo Maggie.

Una vez en su despacho fui la primera en hablar.

-Os traigo un regalito, un ciervo y un bidón de gasolina ¿los quieres?- le pregunté.

-Valla, preciosa, esto no me lo esperaba- me contesto con un vaso vacío en la mano, parecía que ni siquiera había sido usado.

-No te hagas ilusiones, no es gratis- le dije-, quiero algo a cambio.

-Por supuesto que quieres algo a cambio- comentó con mala cara- ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que quieres?

-No me cae lo suficientemente bien como para ser altruista. Quiero que las puertas de Hilltop estén abiertas para cualquier persona de Alexandría que quiera venir a visitar a las tres personas que hay aquí enterradas. A cambio te quedaras con lo que he traído hoy y prometo, que los que vengamos de visita, no pasaremos aquí más de una noche.

-No es un buen trato para mí- me dijo.

-Es el único que tienes, si dices que no vendremos igual, nos quedaremos si nos da la gana todo el tiempo que nos dé la gana y las relaciones entre Alexandría y Hilltop se… volverán aún más tensas.

-Y crees que os dejaré andar por mi comunidad sin mi permiso.

-Sí, porque no tienes lo que hay que tener para enfrentarte a nosotros y echarnos de aquí de la forma que deberías. Eres un cobarde, y eres débil, solo estas vivo porque otros dan la cara por ti. A sí que sí, aceptes el trato o no, no nos vas a impedir visitar a nuestros muertos.

Al ver su cara no pude evitar sonreír, había ganado.

 **I´ll stand by you (estaré a tu lado)**

 **I´ll stand by you (estaré a tu lado)**

 **Won´t let nobody hurt you (no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño)**

 **I´ll stand by you (estaré a tu lado)**

 **So, if you´re mad, get mad (así que si estás enfadado, enfadate)**

 **Don´t hold it all inside (no te lo guardes todo dentro)**

 **Come on and talk to me now (ven y habla conmigo ahora)**

 **Hey, what you got to hide?** **(hey ¿qué tienes que esconder?)**

 **I get angry too (yo también me enfado)**

 **Well, I´m a lot like you (Bueno, me parezco mucho a ti)**

-Hola papá- dije frente a la verdadera tumba de Coulson-, ahora que me doy cuenta las veces que te llamé así se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano, lo siento. Voy a ver el agujero vacío que hemos hecho en Alexandría todos los días, te lo prometo, ni se te ocurra pensar ni por un segundo que me he olvidado de ti, es solo que estas algo lejos, pero vendré a verte y cuando deje de poder venir a verte quiero que sepas que siempre vendrás conmigo a todas partes, o al menos una parte de ti.

Saqué la placa de mi bolsillo y sonreí.

-Es una estupidez pensar que parte de ti está en un trozo de cuero sintético, con una foto y un poco de metal, pero eso era SHIELD para ti antes de que los muertos se levantaran, era una gran parte de tu vida, así que siempre la llevaré conmigo.

-Cuidaré de May y de FitzSimmons, te lo prometo. También cuidaré de Ward. May está rara, sé que sus labios han dicho un millón de veces en la última semana que estás muerto, pero… estoy segura de que su mente aún no se lo cree. No ha querido venir, y creo que no ha querido porque estar aquí obligaría a su mente a salir de la negación.

-FitzSimmons se hacen los fuertes delante de May y de mí, no han llorado delante nuestra, aunque sé que lo han hecho. Lo está haciendo por nosotras, creen que deben de ser un pilar, y se lo agradezco, no sé si sería capaz de ser su punto de apoyo en estos momentos.

-Echo de menos en BUS, al principio, cuando todo era fácil. El Phil Coulson que conocí entonces… no estaría nada orgulloso de la Skye que soy ahora. El Phil Coulson que hay enterrado aquí, estoy segura de que tampoco lo estaba. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

-A veces hay que hacer cosas para sobrevivir, para que otros vivan. Fue mi decisión, ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que ponerte en medio? Tú eras una persona mucho mejor de lo que yo lo soy, tú deberías estar vivo y yo en este maldito agujero. Yo te he matado- dije cayendo de rodillas en el suelo-. No debí haberte apartado de mí, no debí haber rechazado tu abrazo, pero soy una puta orgullosa, no quería que me vieran débil.

-¿Qué debí haber hecho, papá? ¿Dejar que hiciera daño a Carl? Él ya ha sufrido bastante. Hice lo correcto, era lo que debía hacer ¿verdad? No llegué a tiempo a salvar a Nick, pero podía salvar a Carl. Aunque a veces se nos olvide Carl es un crio, a los críos hay que protegerlos. Así van las cosas, si hay un niño en peligro, te arriesgas, es lo que se debe hacer, está bien hecho. Hice lo correcto.

-Por cierto, él está bien. Quiere pelear, pero… no es el único.

-Lo he vuelto a hacer, otra muestra del egoísmo de esa Skye a la que tú despreciarías, he vuelto a hacer daño a Grant, le he vuelto a alejar de mí, pero… No puedo estar con él hasta que no aclare las cosas con Daryl, es lo que se debe hacer ¿verdad? Por Daryl, porque él no se merece que yo sea feliz mientras a él le están haciendo a saber qué. No les merezco a ninguno de los dos, y no te merecía a ti.

-Quizás cuando era pequeña ocurrió lo que debía de pasar, quizás todas esas personas que me devolvieron al sistema vieron en mí lo que yo no había visto hasta ahora. Que soy un monstruo. Me considero parte de los buenos, ¿por qué? Porque lo veo desde mis ojos. Acabo de coaccionar al que manda aquí, por el amor de Dios ¡ni siquiera sé su nombre!, he matado, no he torturado, pero he estado dispuesta a hacerlo, he hecho daño a las personas que quero y otros han pagado por mis actos… tú has pagado por mis actos.

-Tal vez Nyzan jamás debió salvarme, tal vez debió haber dejado que apretase el gatillo. Pero ahora ya no puedo, porque ahora no solo estoy yo, ahora no solo se trata de mí. De esa gente que me acogió solo queda Adam y hace semanas que no hablo con él… hace días que no le veo y no solo por estar de camino hasta aquí. Otra muestra de egoísmo, solo me preocupo de mis propios problemas.

-¿Skye?- escuché a alguien llamándome desde una esquina y levanté los ojos, era Shasha- ¿estás bien?

 **When you´re standing at the crossroad (cuando estes en un cruce de caminos)**

 **And don´t know which path to choose (y no sepas cual elegir)**

 **Let me come along (déjame acompañarte)**

 **Because even if you´re wrong (porque incluso si te equivocas)**

 **I´ll stand by you (estaré a tu lado)**

 **I´ll stand by you (estaré a tu lado)**

 **Won´t let nobody hurt you (no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño)**

 **I´ll stand by you (estaré a tu lado)**

-Sí- mentí.

-Todo lo que has dicho… no es cierto- me dijo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

-El suficiente. No eres una mala persona, Skye, todos hemos hecho cosas malas, pero eso no nos convierte en malas personas. Y tampoco creo que seas egoísta.

-¿A si? ¿Y en que te vasas para llegar a esa conclusión?- le pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

-Adam me conto que desde que llegaste a su campamento arriesgabas tu vida tres veces a la semana yendo a la ciudad para llevar aunque fuese una lata de comida. Llegaste a la prisión y lo primero que hiciste fue arriesgar tu vida para salvar a Daryl. Cuando el Gobernador llegó tú no nos conocías tanto, podías haber cogido a tu gente y haberte largado de allí, pero te quedaste a pelear. Carol y tu entrasteis solas en Terminus para salvarnos la vida, y eso casi te cuesta la tuya… debió haberte costado la tuya. Aún convaleciente nos acompañaste a rescatar a Beth y estabas dispuesta a morir por salvar a Carl. Todo esto no es de alguien egoísta. Y ¿Quieres saber otra cosa que me hace saber que no eres egoísta?

-¿El qué?

-Que una persona egoísta jamás se da cuenta de que lo es, y mucho menos lo admite en voz alta. Phil estaba muy orgulloso de ti- me dijo acuclillándose a mi lado-, me lo dijo. Se le notaba cuando hablaba sobre ti… más bien presumía, aunque en el fondo le preocupaba. Sabía que estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida por otros.

-Y al final fue él quien la dio por mí.

-Sé que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer o decir para que dejes de sentirte culpable por lo que pasó. Todos sabíamos que él no era tu padre biológico, pero otra cosa que todos sabíamos era que eso a él le daba igual. Él te quería con toda su alma, hicieras lo que hicieras él siempre te hubiera querido. Te quería tanto, tantísimo, que decidió dar su vida para que tú tuvieras la oportunidad de vivir la tuya. Así que levántate de aquí y vívela, porque él no querría esto.

-Quizás tengas razón en eso último, pero él no se merecía morir, y menos así.

-Eso no puedo negártelo, ninguno de ellos se lo merecía.

 **Take me in (llámame)**

 **Into your darkest hour (en tus horas más oscuras)**

 **And I´ll never desert you (y nunca te abandonaré)**

 **And when, when the night falls un you, baby (y cuando, cuando la noche caiga sobre ti, cariño)**

 **You´re feeling all alone (te sientes solo)**

 **You won´t be on your own (no estarás solo)**

A la mañana siguiente Grant y yo nos despedimos de Maggie, Shasha y Enid, que había aparecido de repente en Hilltop para estar junto a Maggie, y emprendimos el camino de vuelta a Alexandría.

Estábamos a medio camino cuando escuchamos un claxon de camión.

El camión negro de Negan se paró junto a nosotros y bajó la ventanilla.

-Hola guapa. ¿Os llevo a ti y a tu novio de vuelta a casa? Voy para allá.

-Prefiero ir andando- le contesté de mala gana.

-Oh, creo que no te he enseñado a mi compañía. Seguro que ahora quieres venir- Negan se apartó y tras de él pude ver a Carl, sin la venda de su ojo, sentado a su lado.

¿Qué coño hacía él ahí?

 **I´ll stand by you (estaré a tu lado)**

 **I´ll stand by you (estaré a tu lado)**

 **Won´t let nobody hurt you (no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño)**

 **I´ll stand by you (estaré a tu lado)**


End file.
